Wer hat Angst vorm blonden Mann?
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Lucius Malfoy fühlt sich einsam, weil Narcissa auf Reisen ist. Er beschließt, sich die Zeit mit einem Ausritt zu vertreiben, doch im Stall wartet eine Überraschung auf ihn. Der Mensch Lucius Malfoy steht in dieser Story eindeutig im Vordergrund.Komplett!
1. Chapter 1

_Liebe Leser, _

_diesmal eine recht ungewohnte Geschichte aus meiner Feder. _

_Ungewohnt, weil sie zum einen sehr fluffig geworden ist, und ich zudem über Pferde schreibe, obwohl ich bekennender Nicht-Pferde-Fan bin. Vielleicht räumt die Tatsache, dass ich hier dennoch über diese Tiere schreibe, mit dem Vorurteil auf, dass ich in meinen anderen Geschichten immer eine persönliche Affinität zu den Dingen habe, die ich beschreibe. ;) (Zweimal Hölle und zurück-Leser werden diesen Kommentar einzuschätzen wissen) _

_Und zuletzt sei gesagt, dass dies meine zweite Geschichte in jüngster Zeit ist, die ich über Lucius Malfoy verfasst habe - ich gehe Severus nicht fremd...ich habe nur mein Schmachtpotential erweitert. +grins+ _

_Genug geschwafelt...viel Spaß beim Lesen, und sagt mir mal, ob ihr mich auch seicht mögt:D_

_Edit: s. zweites Kapitel! _

**Wer hat Angst vorm blonden Mann? **

Das Haus war so leer.

Der Besitzer saß an seinem Arbeitstisch und legte die Schreibfeder beiseite, während er in die Stille des Anwesens lauschte. Malfoy Manor war ein riesiger, nobler, sündhaftteurer, einsamer Kasten, wenn Narcissa verreist war.

Der Blonde seufzte und schloss das Tintenfass.

Statt eines Geschäftsbriefes versiegelte er nun einen Brief an seine Frau, den die meisten Menschen wohl mit der Bezeichnung Liebesbrief versehen würden...er hingegen würde allenfalls eingestehen, dass es eine Botschaft an sie war, in der er sie bat, möglichst bald zu ihm zurückzukehren. Und nachdem ihm selbst aufgefallen war, wie liebevoll er darum gebeten hatte, dass sie seine Einsamkeit beenden möge, hatte er noch einen Satz hinzugefügt, in dem er sie knapp an ihre Pflichten auf dem Anwesen erinnerte.

Unterzeichnet hatte er schließlich mit dem Kosenamen, den nur seine Frau kannte - und so soll es bleiben.

Er blickte zum Fenster hinaus und traf die Entscheidung, sich die Zeit mit einem Ausritt zu vertreiben. Das Wetter war ideal und er hatte schon lange keinen Fuß mehr in den Stall gesetzt.

Lucius griff nach dem Siegelwachs und verschloss den Brief, wobei er ein verschlungenes LM in die noch weiche Masse drückte.

Einen Moment blickte er auf den Brief und kaum merklich streichelte er mit den Fingern darüber, als könne Narcissa diese Botschaft ebenfalls erkennen, wenn sie ihn in den Händen hielt.

Schließlich riss er sich von wehmütigen Gedanken los und räusperte sich leise. Sehr viel lauter jedoch rief er nach dem Hauselfen.

Eine kleine Gestalt betrat den Raum und fragte nach seinen Wünschen.

"Sorge dafür, dass dieser Brief von der schnellsten Eule überbracht wird! Beeil dich!"

Der Elf griff zwar artig nach dem Brief, doch er ließ unglücklich die Ohren hängen.

"WAS?", zischte Malfoy ihn an.

"Herr, einige Wölfe sind letzte Nacht in die Eulerei eingedrungen."

Eine Zornesfalte bildete sich auf der Stirn des Hausherrn.

"Warum weiß ich davon nichts?", fragte er bedrohlich.

Der Elf sank regelrecht in sich zusammen.

"Nun...keiner der Eulen ist etwas geschehen...sie sind jedoch geflohen und wir hegten die Hoffnung, dass sie zurückgekehrt sind, bevor..."

"Bevor ich nach einer verlange?!", vollendete Malfoy unheilverkündend den Satz.

Der Elf blickte zu Boden, dann sagte er leise: "Wir hofften, sie kehren zurück, wenn die Dunkelheit hereinbricht."

"Es sind Eulen, du nichtsnutzige Kreatur! Warum sollten Nachtvögel ausgerechnet bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit zurückkehren?", Lucius Stimme hatte nun einen scharfen Klang, der den Elf vor Angst zittern ließ.

"Warum war die Eulerei nicht bewacht?"

"Sie war bewacht, Herr. Snooky konnte die Wölfe nicht aufhalten. Die Eulerei ist einfach zu nah am Waldrand, und ein Elf kann gegen die wilden Tiere..."

"Schweig!", fuhr Lucius ihn an.

"Snooky wurde gebissen, Sir", fügte der Elf eilig hinzu.

Lucius Malfoy erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, den er mit einem kreischenden Geräusch über den Boden schob.

Drohend ging er auf den eingeschüchterten Hauselfen zu, wobei sein Blick kalt auf dem Wesen lag.

"Du...wirst...diesen...Brief...abschicken!", betonte er jedes Wort und fügte dann an: "Geh in die Winkelgasse und kauf eine neue Eule. Da er keinen Lohn bezieht, wird Snooky der Preis für die Eule in Raten von seiner Essensration abgezogen, bis die Summe beglichen ist."

Der Elf nickte ergeben und murmelte: "Ja, Sir...danke, Sir. Ich werde es ihm ausrichten", damit verließ er das Zimmer, den Brief so sorgsam in den Händen tragend, als hinge sein Leben davon ab - was es wohl tatsächlich auch tat.

Lucius hasste es, Hauselfen bestrafen zu müssen - es gab so wenig, was man ihnen wegnehmen konnte, und strich man ihnen das Essen, so arbeiteten sie noch unzuverlässiger, als ohnehin schon. Zudem gab es Aufgaben, die diese mickrigen Geschöpfe ohnehin kaum ausführen konnten, und so hatte Lucius eines Tages entschieden, dass auch einige menschliche Diener auf dem Manor ihren Dienst versehen sollten. Diese bekamen freilich Lohn - und sie bekamen davon abgezogen, was sie im Haus oder auf dem Anwesen beschädigten oder sonst verschuldet hatten.

Nichts wurde einem im Leben geschenkt - eine Weisheit, die schon sein Vater Abraxas Lucius immer wieder eingeschärft hatte. Wer Fehler machte, musste dafür geradestehen...und wer nicht anständig Wache hielt, wurde eben vom Wolf gebissen. So einfach war die Welt manchmal.

Lucius ließ seinen Blick wieder zum Fenster schweifen und erinnerte sich an seinen Plan, auszureiten.

Er ging ins Ankleidezimmer und wählte die passende Garderobe. Sein Haar band er zu einem Zopf und griff sodann eine Gerte, die er einmal prüfend durch die Luft zog, so dass ein Sirren erklang.

Entsprechend gerüstet, machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Stallungen.

Er hatte erst die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich gebracht, als ein Mann auf ihn zueilte. Sein Gang sah merkwürdig aus, da er sich zwischen mehreren Schritten immer wieder zu verbeugen versuchte.

"Mein Herr...Sir...", keuchte der Mann und blieb schließlich gebeugt vor Malfoy stehen, "ich bitte Euch um Euer Gehör. Mein Name ist Sanchez. Wir haben eine Eurer Wohnungen gemietet. Wir zahlten bislang stets pünktlich, doch diesmal...verzeiht Herr...aber ich verlor meine Arbeit als Kristallkugelvertreter...und nun suche ich nach einer neuen Anstellung. Ich bitte Euch um einen Zahlungsaufschub. Meine Frau steht kurz vor der Entbindung unseres fünften Kindes und wir..."

Lucius Malfoy unterbrach den Redeschwall des Mannes mit einer herrischen Geste, dann sagte er betont gelangweilt: "Du hast bis nächsten Monat Zeit...sollte ich mein Geld bis dahin nicht erhalten haben, so werdet ihr euch nach einer neuen Bleibe umsehen müssen."

Der Mann verbeugte sich - dankbar für den geringen Aufschub, den er erzielt hatte und zog sich dann zurück, wobei er sich selbst untersagte, um einen längeren Aufschub zu bitten, aus Angst, dass er sonst auch den errungenen leichtfertig verspielen würde.

Als Malfoy sich bereits von ihm abgewendet hatte, blickte Sanchez auf das Manor. 'Der Herr hat nur ein einziges Kind, und bewohnt doch dieses riesige Anwesen, während sich meine Kinder ein einziges kleines Zimmer teilen müssen.' Verbittert würde er in eben jene Wohnung zurückkehren, um seiner Frau mitzuteilen, dass er sie nach der Geburt des Kindes nicht unterstützen konnte, weil er den Monat nutzen würde müssen, um eine neue Anstellung zu finden.

Malfoy unterdessen ging mit großen Schritten auf die Stallungen zu und verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken an den Bittsteller.

Als er den Stall betrat, umwölkte ihn sofort der Geruch der Pferde. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, hierher zu kommen, doch dann schlich sich beinahe ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als er daran zurückdachte, wie oft er mit Narcissa hier im sauberen Heu gelegen hatte - sie hatte sich geliebt, und danach über die Horde von Kindern gesprochen, die sie hatten haben wollen. Das Schicksal hatte es anders gewollt - sie hatten nur ein Kind bekommen, Draco...ihr ganzer Stolz! Und für einen Moment kam Lucius dieser Mann wieder in den Sinn, der ihn eben angebettelt hatte, ihm Zeit zu gewähren, seine Miete zu bezahlen. Was hatte der Kerl gesagt? Seine Frau bekam das fünfte Kind? Wenn er zu arm war, um seine Miete zu bezahlen, so hätte er keine fünf Kinder in die Welt setzen sollen!

Damit war der Gedanke an Sanchez bereits wieder verschwunden, es blieb nur ein vages Gefühl des Neids, den wohl niemand verstanden hätte.

Lucius ging auf eine der Boxen zu, in der die karamellbraune Stute Narcissas stand.

Sein eigener Wallach war direkt daneben untergebracht und begrüßte seinen Herrn schnaubend.

Lucius jedoch ging um die Box der Stute herum und streichelte ihren Kopf, wobei er mit der Hand sanft über die gespitzten Ohren fuhr, weil Narcissa ihm einmal gesagt hatte, dass Kassiopeia das mochte.

Sein eigenes Pferd schnaubte mehrfach hintereinander.

"Ruhig, Odin, zu dir komme ich später", wandte er sich an den ungeduldigen Boxennachbarn.

Doch statt sich zu beruhigen, tänzelte der Wallach plötzlich und ein erschreckter, heller Schrei war zu vernehmen.

Sofort wirbelte Lucius zu der Box seines Pferdes und öffnete sie.

In eine Ecke gekauert saß ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen von etwa sieben Jahren und hielt die Hände schützend über dem Kopf verschränkt, während Odin durch ihre Anwesenheit immer mehr in Aufruhr geriet.

"Verdammt", zischte Lucius, packte nach dem Armen des Mädchens und zog sie aus der Box heraus, wobei ihre Knie über den Boden schliffen.

Als er die Box wieder verschlossen hatte, versuchte das Mädchen gerade fortzulaufen. Lucius hatte sie jedoch mit wenigen Schritten eingeholt, und packte sie erneut bei den Armen, wobei er sie schüttelte.

"Wer bist du? Was hast du hier zu suchen!?"

"Ich...ich...", das Mädchen atmete so schnell, dass ihre Worte kaum zu verstehen waren.

"Los, deinen Namen!", herrschte Lucius sie an.

"Martha", stieß das Kind weinerlich hervor.

"Deinen kompletten Namen!", stellte Lucius klar.

"Martha...White."

"White?", überlegte Lucius laut.

"Meine Mama ist Köchin", erklärte das Kind hastig und versuchte immer noch, sich zu befreien.

Plötzlich verstand Lucius. Er hatte vor einiger Zeit einige Frauen eingestellt, die nun in seinem Hause arbeiteten. Da es ihn stets angewidert hatte, seine Mahlzeiten von Elfen zubereitet zu bekommen, hatte er zuerst eine Köchin beschäftigt. Theresa White.

"Was streunst du hier herum? Haben deine Eltern dir nicht beigebracht, dass du am Eigentum anderer nichts verloren hast? Was wolltest du bei meinem Pferd?"

Drohend sah er sie an, und seine Augen funkelten zornig.

Martha sah zu ihm hinauf und Tränen der Furcht traten ihr in die Augen.

"Ich habe keine Angst vor dir", beteuerte sie dennoch tapfer.

Für einen Moment entgleisten Lucius Gesichtszüge - zum einen, weil sie offensichtlich log - zum anderen, weil sie ihn geduzt hatte.

"Das solltest du aber", zischte Lucius und hob den Arm mit der Reitgerte zum Schlag, während er sagte: "Wenn deine Eltern nicht in der Lage sind, dir Benehmen beizubringen, dann werde ich dafür sorgen."

Das Mädchen riss die Augen auf und starrte auf die erhobene Hand.

"Mein Papa ist tot, und meine Mama hat mich noch nie geschlagen", brachte es vor Angst flüsternd hervor.

Einen Moment verharrte Lucius Arm in der Luft, die Gerte fest mit der Hand umklammert, doch dann ließ er ihn sinken und sah das Kind unwirsch an.

"Ja, dein Vater ist tot...ich erinnere mich, dass deine Mutter so etwas sagte, als ich sie einstellte."

Das Mädchen blickte immer noch erschrocken, als erwarte es, dass er es sich anders überlegte, und sie die Gerte doch noch zu spüren bekam. Dennoch wich die Angst plötzlich einem gewissen Trotz.

"Meine Mama hat gesagt, dass du ein netter Mann bist, weil du ihr Arbeit gegeben hast", sie ließ den Satz einen Moment in der Luft hängen, dann fügte sie mutig hinzu: "Aber du bist kein netter Mann...dazu bist du auch viel zu groß."

Lucius versuchte das Gesagte gedanklich zu sortieren. Die Unverfrorenheit des Kindes verlor durch die letzte unlogische Bemerkung einiges an Schärfe, so dass er beinahe die Unverschämtheit vergaß.

"Was soll das heißen, ich bin zu groß, um nett zu sein?", fragte er schließlich lauernd nach.

Marthas Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck kindlicher Ernsthaftigkeit an.

"Meine Mama ist der liebste Mensch auf der Welt, und sie ist ganz viel kleiner als du. Und die Hauselfen sind nett...die spielen manchmal mit mir, wenn meine Mama kochen muss. Und Cissy ist nett...obwohl die fast so groß ist wie du...aber trotzdem ist sie viel netter."

"Cissy?", fragte Lucius laut.

Martha, die scheinbar jetzt erst spürte, dass sie etwas Falsches gesagt haben könnte, zuckte zusammen.

"Sie hat mir erlaubt, Peia zu besuchen", brachte das Mädchen schnell hervor.

"Peia? Du meinst Kasseopeia?"

"Cissy hat mir erlaubt, Peia zu sagen", verteidigte sich das Kind.

Offensichtlich hatte Narcissa dem Mädchen ebenfalls erlaubt, sie Cissy zu nennen.

Lucius runzelte die Stirn und ließ das Kind los.

"Was hat meine Frau noch gesagt?" fragte er fordernd.

Das Mädchen begann zu stammeln.

"Dass sie...für einige Zeit weg ist...und dass ich herkommen dürfte. Dass ich vorsichtig sein soll, damit du mich nicht hier entdeckst."

"Und warum?", brachte Lucius ungläubig hervor.

"Weil du so schnell zornig wirst", sagte das Kind ängstlich und fügte an: "Deshalb habe ich mich ja auch vor dir versteckt."

Lucius schnaubte wütend: "Ich bin nur zornig geworden, WEIL du dich versteckt hast! Um ein Haar hätte ich deiner Mutter die Nachricht überbringen müssen, dass du von meinem Pferd zu Tode getrampelt worden bist."

Das Mädchen blickte zur Box des Wallach.

"Er ist sonst nicht so. Aber er mag es nicht, wenn jemand hinter ihm ist, dann wird er unruhig."

"Ich WEIß das - es ist MEIN Pferd!", herrschte Lucius sie an.

"Du warst aber nicht oft bei ihm, in letzter Zeit", sagte das Mädchen tadelnd.

Lucius konnte es kaum glauben, dass diese Göre sich erdreistete, ihn zu kritisieren.

"Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte er lauernd, und bekam die Antwort, die er erwartet hatte.

"Weil ich oft hier war - und du nicht."

Gerade schäumte das richtige Maß an Wut in ihm hoch, um dieses kleine Biest übers Knie zu legen, als sie anfügte: "Und Cissy war auch oft hier. Wir haben zusammen den Stall sauber gemacht."

Während Lucius noch darüber nachdachte, dass Narcissa sich mit Dingen wie Ausmisten beschäftigt hatte, redete das Mädchen ungerührt weiter. "Und wir haben zusammen gesungen. Sie hat mir ein Lied beigebracht, das heißt...das heißt...ach, ich weiß jetzt nicht mehr, wie es heißt, aber es geht so...", und nun begann das Mädchen mit glockenheller Stimme zu singen, während Lucius sie entgeistert anstarrte.

Die Pferde schienen die Melodie tatsächlich gewohnt zu sein, denn sie schnaubten friedlich, während das Mädchen sang. Als es geendet hatte, sagte es leise: "Ich glaube, die Pferde vermissen Cissy. Und ICH vermisse sie auch."

Lucius war für einen Moment versucht, zu sagen, dass er Cissy auch schrecklich vermisste, doch er konnte die alberne Anwandlung, diesem Kind seine Gefühle zu offenbaren, gerade noch rechtzeitig unterdrücken.

"Sie kommt ja zurück", sagte er statt dessen kurz angebunden.

"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte das Kind mit einem Unterton, der Lucius nicht gefiel. Er sah das Mädchen fragend an, und ermunterte es damit dazu, weiterzusprechen.

"Bei meinem Papa hat man auch erst gesagt, er käme zurück. Er sollte nur für ein paar Tage in St. Mungos sein, aber dann kam er plötzlich nicht mehr zurück, weil er tot war."

Lucius nickte und räusperte sich, bevor er sagte: "Cissy kommt zurück. Vielleicht schon bald. Vielleicht dauert es auch noch etwas, aber sie KOMMT zurück, verlass dich drauf."

"Gut", sagte das Mädchen und nahm damit das Versprechen willig an.

"Weißt du, was ich an Peia mag?", fragte es gut gelaunt, weil es plötzlich durch die Sicherheit über Narcissas Rückkehr mit der Welt versöhnt schien.

"Nein", sagte Lucius und seine Miene verdüsterte sich augenblicklich, weil er immer noch mit diesem Kind sprach.

"Sie hat so schönes Fell. Aber das Tollste sind ihre helle Mähne und ihr Schwanz, die sind so...", sie überlegte nach einem treffenden Vergleich, den sie schließlich fand, "die sehen genauso schön aus, wie dein Haar."

Nun entgleisten Lucius Gesichtszüge völlig. Dieses Kind hatte ihm gerade das zweifelhafte Kompliment gemacht, mit einem Pferdeschweif konkurrieren zu können.

"Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?", fragte das Mädchen, das abermals merkte, dass es Lucius Unmut erregt hatte. Leise füge es an: "Es ist ziemlich schwer mit dir zu sprechen. Du wirst wirklich schnell böse. Cissy hat gesagt, du kannst mit einem Kind wie mir nicht umgehen. War DEIN Kind denn anders als ich? Oder hast du das auch immer böse angesehen, so wie mich jetzt?"

"Mein Sohn WAR anders als du!", sagte Lucius entschieden.

"Ja, ich kenne den Unterschied zwischen Mädchen und Jungen", sagte Martha stolz.

Lucius schüttelte in übler Vorahnung den Kopf, doch das Kind ließ sich nicht aufhalten, seinen Erfahrungsschatz mit ihm zu teilen.

"Jungen haben einen Penis, und Mädchen eben nicht...die haben ein...ein...eine...hab ich vergessen."

"Das musst du auch nicht wissen", sagte Lucius, und wollte das Thema beendet wissen.

"Wieso?", erboste sich Martha, "ich wusste es...ich hab's nur vergessen. Weißt du auch nicht, wie das heißt?"

"Doch", knurrte Lucius und überlegte sich, wie er aus der Geschichte wieder rauskam.

"Und?", hakte Martha nach.

"Vagina", knurrte Lucius abermals.

"Nein, das war's nicht", grübelte das Mädchen.

Lucius verdrehte die Augen und stieß seufzend die Luft aus.

"Scheide", probierte er es erneut.

Marthas Gesicht erstrahlte: "Genau", lobte sie.

"Schön", sagte Lucius ergeben, "dann wäre das ja geklärt. Und du solltest deiner Mutter vielleicht nicht unbedingt erzählen, dass ich mit dir darüber gesprochen habe."

"Aber ich kannte das Wort doch schon", sagte Martha entrüstet, "ist das denn ein böses Wort?"

Lucius seufzte abermals.

"Nein, ist es nicht", sagte er beschwichtigend.

"Du schwitzt - deine Stirn ist ganz nass. Hast du Fieber?", fragte das Kind fürsorglich.

"Ich habe kein Fieber", knurrte er.

"Wo ist dein Sohn?", wechselte Martha plötzlich das Thema. Lucius atmete erleichtert durch, bevor er sagte: "Er ist in der Schule - auf Hogwarts."

"Da gehe ich auch bald hin. Wenn ich größer bin", klärte das Kind ihn auf.

"Ja, wenn du älter bist", korrigierte der Blonde.

"Dann bin ich aber auch größer", sagte Martha altklug.

"Vermutlich", gab er sich geschlagen.

Howarts...vermutlich würde Severus ganz besonders viel 'Freude' an Martha White haben, schoss es dem Blonden durch den Kopf, und ihm wurde einmal mehr bewusst, warum Severus sich den Kindern gegenüber so abweisend verhielt, denn kaum gewährte man ihnen ein klein wenig Aufmerksamkeit, ließen sie einen gar nicht mehr in Ruhe.

Das brachte Lucius auf seinen ursprünglichen Plan zurück, und er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort um Martha herum und betrachtete Odin, der sich längst beruhigt hatte.

"Das ist ein schöner Hengst"; sagte das Mädchen laut.

"Er ist kein Hengst - er ist ein Wallach."

"Aha", erwiderte Martha sofort.

Lucius trat an die Box und wollte sie gerade öffnen, als das Mädchen fragte: "Und was heißt das?"

Lucius verfluchte stumm sich selbst dafür, dass er schon wieder in ein Gespräch verstrickt war, das ein Mädchen nicht mit einem Mann führen sollte, der ihm eigentlich fremd war.

"Das heißt, er ist kastriert", sagte er kurzangebunden.

"Achso...und was bedeutet DAS?", fragte Martha, und Lucius hatte es fast kommen sehen.

"Er kann keine Kinder mehr machen", erklärte er kindgerecht.

"Und wie macht man Kinder?", fragte das Mädchen arglos.

Lucius seufzte innerlich.

Zu schnell konnte es der Mutter in den falschen Hals geraten, wenn er Martha dies nun ebenfalls erklärte. Den Job musste sie eindeutig selbst übernehmen, oder jemand, bei dem es weniger verfänglich war.

"Das wird dir deine Mutter erklären, oder Cissy, wenn sie wieder da ist", sagte er daher entschieden.

Martha nickte enttäuscht, und sah ihn dann aufmerksam an.

"Willst du jetzt wegreiten?", fragte sie plötzlich mit belegter Stimme.

Lucius wandte sich zu ihr um und sagte kalt: "Dafür war ich hergekommen."

"Aber wir unterhalten uns gerade", warf das Kind ein, "man geht nicht einfach weg, wenn man sich mit jemandem unterhält...das ist unhöflich."

Einen Moment lang sah der Blonde sie schweigend an, und seine Miene verdüsterte sich zusehends.

"Warum DU in den Stall gehst, habe ich immer noch nicht herausgefunden, aber ICH komme hierher, um auszureiten."

"Du hast es gut", sagte Martha schwach.

Lucius schnaubte, weil das Kind ihn bereits wieder aufhielt. "Und warum habe ich es gut?", fragte er genervt.

"Weil du reiten kannst."

"Kannst du es nicht?", fragte er knapp.

Martha schüttelte den Kopf.

"Cissy hätte es mir gern beigebracht, aber meine Mama hat nein gesagt."

"Deine Mutter hat sich gegen die Wünsche meiner Frau gestellt?", fragte Lucius sofort in einem gänzlich anderen Tonfall.

Sofort war Martha auf der Hut vor dem erzürnten großen Mann.

"Sie hatte Angst, dass ich mir weh tue", sagte sie trotzig und bedauernd zugleich.

Lucius brummte.

Martha lächelte ihn plötzlich kurz an, und wurde dann wieder ernst. Ihm entging jedoch nicht, dass sie sich auf die Backe biss, als wolle sie ein Lachen unterdrücken.

"Was ist so komisch?", fragte er fordernd.

Martha schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

"WAS?", herrschte er sie an.

"Sag ich nicht!", erwiderte das Mädchen.

Lucius helle Augen funkelten das Kind zornig an, doch Martha schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

"Du wolltest doch wissen, was ich im Stall mache", versuchte das Mädchen ihn offensichtlich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Er ging darauf ein, weil er beinahe sicher war, dass er ohnehin besser nicht wusste, worüber Martha sich eben amüsiert hatte.

"Und was wäre das?", fragte er ungeduldig.

"Ich rede mit den Pferden", sagte Martha in einem Tonfall, als hätte er auch selbst darauf kommen können.

"Und...was erzählen dir die Pferde so?", fragte Lucius spöttisch.

Marthas Stimme übertraf die seine vor Spott jedoch noch.

"Pferde können doch nicht reden. ICH rede...die Pferde hören doch nur zu."

"Sie können ja auch nicht weglaufen", murrte Lucius.

Jetzt öffnete das Mädchen den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch wieder und schmollte.

Der Blonde spürte, dass er sie diesmal wirklich hart getroffen hatte, und ihm war klar, dass das Kind vermutlich recht einsam war, wenn es mit den Pferden sprach, weil es ihm, hier auf Malfoy Manor, an gleichaltrigen Kindern mangelte.

"Hast du keine Freunde?", fragte er dennoch recht kühl.

Martha schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

"Und warum nicht? Du kennst doch eine Menge Kinder, die mit dir zur Schule gehen", sagte er und blickte sie durchdringend an.

Martha schluckte, und Lucius ahnte plötzlich, dass mehr dahinterstand, weil das geschwätzige Kind plötzlich tatsächlich erstaunlich wortkarg war - oder wollte sie ihn nur für seine Bemerkung von eben strafen?

"Deine Mutter kann doch dafür sorgen, dass du nachmittags mit anderen Kindern spielst."

"Mama hat keine Zeit, mich zu anderen zu bringen."

In Gedanken ging Lucius zum ersten mal die Pflichten seiner Köchin durch und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Zeitmangel unmöglich der einzige Grund sein konnte.

"Dann kann eine deiner Freundinnen doch hierher kommen", sagte er lauernd.

Nun wich Martha seinem Blick endgültig aus und Lucius wurde unruhig.

"Wo liegt das Problem?", fragte er fordernd.

"Ich habe keine Freundin", bekannte Martha leise.

"Ein aufgeschlossenes Mädchen wie du hat keine Freundin? Warum nicht?", fragte er nun eindringlich.

Marthas Blick flog ängstlich zu ihm und sie sah zur Tür, als wolle sie abschätzen, ob sie fliehen könne, bevor er sie erwischte.

Um diesen Plan zu vereiteln, trat Lucius von der Box zurück und ging auf das Kind zu. Martha schien wie gelähmt, und sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Warum nicht?", fragte Lucius abermals und ging vor Martha in die Knie.

Ganz behutsam streckte er einen Arm nach ihr aus und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Martha zwinkerte kurz mit den Augen und leckte sich nervös über die Lippen.

"Weil...weil...du wirst böse, wenn ich es dir sage", brachte sie dann schüchtern hervor.

"Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht böse. Ich verspreche es dir", sagte er so sanft, wie er selten sprach.

Martha nickte ergeben, dann flüsterte sei beinahe.

"Die anderen Kinder haben Angst vor mir, weil ich auf Malfoy Manor wohne."

Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er das verdaut hatte, dann fragte er: "Warum sollten sie deshalb Angst vor dir haben? Geht etwa das Gerücht um, dass es hier spuken würde?"

Martha schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte abermals.

"Sie sagen, dass du ein dunkler Zauberer bist...sie sagen, dass du Menschen weh tust...und dass du sogar welche...", sie brach ab und versteifte sich zusehends.

"Was?!", fragte Lucius und seine Hand packte fester zu.

Martha erschauderte vor Angst: "Dass du welche getötet hast."

Die Worte hingen im Raum und schienen in der schweren Luft nur sehr langsam ihren grausamen Klang zu verlieren.

Lucius ließ das Kind sofort los und richtete sich auf. Nun wandte er sich selbst der Tür zu und riss sie mit einem Ruck auf. Ehe er selbst hindurchtreten konnte, fegte Martha an ihm vorbei und lief ein paar Meter, bevor sie über die eigenen Füße stolperte und der Länge nach hinfiel.

Sie versuchte sich hochzurappeln, doch ihre Knie bluteten heftig und so humpelte sie ein paar Meter, bis sie erneut fiel.

Als sie bemerkte, dass Lucius auf sie zueilte, und seine Hand sich dabei fest um die Gerte krallte, hob Martha die Arme schützend über den Kopf und kauerte sich zusammen.

Lucius war wütend - sehr wütend sogar!

Nie war ihm so sehr offenbart worden, was die Leute in seiner Nachbarschaft über ihn dachten...was sie über ihn wussten.

Er kochte vor Wut!

Und nun ging Martha vor ihm in Deckung - auch das erzürnte ihn.

Einen Moment blieb er reglos über dem Kind stehen und schwang dann entschieden die Gerte in die Luft - um sie im hohen Bogen ins Gras der Koppel zu werfen.

Verdammt - das Kind sollte keine Angst vor ihm haben!

Abermals ging er in die Hocke und legte ihm nun eine Hand beruhigend auf den Kopf, was Martha zurückzucken ließ. Erst als er die Hand geraume Zeit nicht bewegte, blickte sie zu ihm auf.

"Hat Cissy deshalb gesagt, dass ich aufpassen soll, dass du mich nicht im Stall siehst...weil du mich jetzt tötest?"

Lucius konnte kaum fassen, wie durcheinander das Kind war. Und er konnte kaum fassen, dass Narcissa Martha so sehr vor ihm gewarnt hatte.

"Das ist Unsinn - und du weißt das!", sagte er mit Nachdruck.

"Ich weiß nicht...vielleicht tust du es ja doch", gab Martha kleinlaut von sich und blickte ihn plötzlich mit verbissener Miene an, ehe sie hervorstieß: "Die Mama meiner Mama war eine Muggel."

Dieses Geständnis ließ den Blonden Mann die Augen einen Moment schließen, ehe er sie funkelnd auf das Kind richtete.

"Ihr seid keine Reinblüter? Dann hat deine Mutter mich betrogen, als sie mir euren Stammbaum beim Einstellungsgespräch zeigte. Ich hätte ihn wohl eingehender prüfen sollen, dann wäre mir ihr Betrug gewiss aufgefallen - ein Schlammbl...eine Betrügerin in meinem Haus!", zischte er.

"Sie hat geflunkert, damit sie für dich kochen darf", sagte Martha beschwörend.

"Geflunkert", echote Lucius hohl.

Das Mädchen bemerkte, dass es ein Geheimnis verraten hatte, welches es nicht hätte verraten dürfen und sagte mit zugeschnürter Kehle: "Cissy hat es herausgefunden - sie hat mit Mama geredet und mir hat sie gesagt, dass ich mich von dir fernhalten soll. Und wenn du mich jetzt tötest, dann bin ich wohl selbst schuld. Aber meiner Mama darfst du nichts tun, ja? Bitte tu ihr nichts, bitte!"

"Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, in welche Lage mich das bringt?", fragte Lucius atemlos.

"Weil du es nicht magst, wenn jemand flunkert?", fragte das Kind vorsichtig.

Lucius hatte immer noch die Hand auf dem Kopf des Mädchens und strich jetzt sanft durch das dunkle Haar.

"Ihr werdet gehen müssen", sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

"Weggehen? Weg von Malfoy Manor? Warum?"

"Das verstehst du nicht, aber es wird notwendig sein, Martha."

Dass er zum ersten mal ihren Namen aussprach, zeigte dem Mädchen deutlich, wie ernst er es meinte.

"Hat dir das Essen denn nicht geschmeckt?", fragte es erstickt.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf: "Doch...doch, es hat mir geschmeckt. Und ich möchte nicht, dass ihr geht - aber es wird notwendig sein."

"Dann wirst du Mama sagen, dass ich ihr Geheimnis verraten habe?", fragte Martha beklommen.

"Nein, das werde ich nicht", sagte er bestimmt und beugte sich über das Mädchen, um ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss aufs Haar zu geben, "das werde ich nicht", versprach er dann noch einmal.

"Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass wir deshalb weggehen müssen...ich hätte es dir nicht verraten, wenn ich das gewusst hätte", sagte das Kind und Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht.

"Es ist gut, dass du es erzählt hast. Es hätte wirklich gefährlich werden können, Martha."

"Aber warum? Ich verstehe das nicht. Für WEN hätte es gefährlich werden können?"

"Für uns alle", sagte Lucius knapp.

"Aber wenn es DIR egal ist - wenn du uns trotzdem magst...wenn du uns deshalb nicht töten willst...warum ist es dann immer noch gefährlich?"

Der blonde Mann seufzte laut.

"Weil ich Freunde habe, denen es nicht gefallen würde. Diese Leute könnten euch immer noch gefährlich werden - und auch mir und Cissy."

"Dann sind es keine Freunde!", sagte Martha ärgerlich, "dann habe ich lieber gar keine Freunde, als so ungerechte...so gemeine...so blöde Leute!"

"Ja, vielleicht hat man besser keine Freunde", murmelte Lucius und drückte das Kind an sich.

"Es tut mir leid, Martha", sagte er leise.

"Dann lass uns bleiben", erwiderte das Mädchen voller Hoffnung, "ich verrate es auch niemandem mehr. Gar keinem! Nie!"

Lucius presste die Kiefer aufeinander und im ersten Moment wollte er ihr sagen, dass seine Entscheidung gefallen war, doch dann schwieg er und kämpfte mit sich selbst.

"Ich gehe auch nie wieder in den Stall, wenn du es nicht willst. Und ich sage Mama, dass sie sich mit Kochen ganz besonders anstrengen soll. Ich mag so gerne ihren Schokoladenpudding. Magst du den auch gerne? Ich kann ihr sagen, dass sie immer ganz viel davon für dich machen soll."

"Martha", unterbrach er sie sanft, "Martha, ich habe es mir anders überlegt...ich werde mit deiner Mutter sprechen."

Das Kind sah ihn entsetzt an.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen...ich werde ihr sagen, dass es gut war, dass du mir euer Geheimnis verraten hast. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass niemals es je herausfinden kann. Ich weiß noch nicht genau wie, aber ich habe einen Freund, der mir vielleicht helfen kann und dem ich vertraue. Eines Tages wirst du ihn kennenlernen und ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihn zum Lächeln bringen wirst...auch wenn du es vielleicht nie zu sehen bekommen wirst. Ihr werdet hier bleiben...hier, auf Malfoy Manor, solange ihr möchtet. Und wenn dir nach reden ist, dann kannst du mit den Pferden sprechen...oder mit mir...auch wenn ich ein schlechterer Zuhörer bin."

Offensichtlich hatte Martha nicht alles von dem verstanden, was Lucius gesagt hatte, aber eines hatte sie verstanden - dass sie bleiben durften!

Ihre Augen erstrahlten und sahen den blonden Mann freudig an.

"Und was ist mit dem Schokoladenpudding?", fragte sie erleichtert.

"Der ist echt lecker", sagte Lucius und grinste sie an.

Martha grinste zurück und nickte.

"Wolltest du nicht reiten?", fragte sie plötzlich, und ihre Stimme klang so, als hätte sie beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie ihn so lange davon abgehalten hatte.

Lucius machte eine wegwerfende Geste. "Eigentlich hatte ich auf andere Gedanken kommen wollen, weil ich Narcissa schrecklich vermisse - und jetzt hast DU mich auf andere Gedanken gebracht. Vielleicht verschiebe ich das Reiten besser auf morgen. Ich habe nun noch einiges zu erledigen."

In Gedanken ging er durch, wie er sich mit Severus in Kontakt setzen wollte, um ihn um Rat wegen seines ganz speziellen Problems zu bitten.

Der Tränkemeister würde ihn zweifelsohne auslachen, da er sich in Gefahr brachte, weil er ein Schlammblutkind ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Aber er wusste, dass er es verstehen würde, weil dieser selbst eine ganz besondere Schlammblüterin mochte, die dies wohl niemals erfahren würde. Gemeinsam würden sie eine Lösung finden und der Stammbaum der Whites würde danach auch einer genauen Prüfung standhalten.

"Hilfst du mir, die Pferde auf die Koppel zu bringen?", fragte Lucius das Kind.

Martha nickte erfreut. Die blutigen Knie waren vergessen.

"Gut, wir werden uns etwas beeilen müssen, denn ich muss noch in der Eulerei nach dem Rechten sehen."

Das Mädchen sah ihn nickend an und sagte: "Ich habe ein paar Eulen heute morgen in den Bäumen sitzen sehen. Ich glaube, die warten darauf, dass es dunkel wird, bis sie zurückfliegen."

Lucius stöhnte auf und fragte genervt: "Wieso denken alle, dass die Eulen zurückkehren, wenn es Nacht wird?"

Martha lächelte ihn an und erklärte ihm geduldig: "Weil jeder froh ist, wenn er ein Zuhause hat, in dem er sich wohl fühlt. Und weil die Eulen den ganzen Tag in den Bäumen gesessen haben, sind sie bald bestimmt müde, und wollen nach hause, um ins Bett zu gehen."

"Ja...", sagte Lucius ergeben, "so wird es wohl sein."

Dann machten sich die beiden auf, um dafür zu sorgen, dass die Pferde noch ein wenig Bewegung bekamen, bevor die Hauselfen sie wieder zurück in den Stall führen würden.

Als sie später zum Haus zurückkehrten, schob Marthas Hand sich wie selbstverständlich in seine. Lucius drückte sie kurz und hielt sie dann warm und sicher, während das tiefe Gefühl der Freude ihn durchströmte und er dankbar war, dass es Martha nicht gelungen war, sich vor ihm zu verstecken.

**Ende (Edit!) tbc! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Liebe Leser,_

_bei dieser Geschichte habe ich eine meiner eigenen Regeln gebrochen - ich habe sie fortgesetzt, obwohl bereits Ende unter dem ersten Kapitel stand. _

_Was als recht fluffiger OneShot begann, hat doch eine umfassendere Handlung in meinem Kopf angenommen. _

_Es werden nicht viele Kapitel, aber die Geschichte ist auch mit diesem zweiten Kapitel noch nicht beendet. _

_Es gab einige Leser, die sich darum Gedanken machten, ob ich Severus jetzt weniger mag, weil ich über Lucius schreibe...nein, ich mag Severus nicht weniger...aber Lucius viel mehr als früher...sehr viel mehr+g+_

_Und zuletzt möchte ich noch hinzufügen, dass das neue Hölle-Kapitel nächste Woche online gehen wird. _

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Kira _

**2. Kapitel **

Heißer Dampf stieg aus dem Kochtopf und ließ die Scheiben in der Küche beschlagen.

Theresa White summte die Melodie eines Liedes vor sich hin, das Martha in letzter Zeit häufig sang, während sie damit begann, die Sauce für den Braten zuzubereiten. Beim Kochen verzichtete sie weitgehend auf Magie - sie hatte von ihrer Mutter gelernt, wie erfüllend es sein konnte, jeden Handgriff beim Zubereiten einer Speise selbst auszuführen und erinnerte sich heute dadurch oft an ihre Kindheit zurück, wenn sie die verschiedenen Tätigkeiten ausführte.

Sie unterbrach das beständige Rühren der Soße für einen kurzen Augenblick, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Sie wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden, da erblickte sie zwei Gestalten, die vom Stall her auf das Haus zuschlenderten.

Das war zweifellos Master Malfoy, der Martha an der Hand hielt. Martha!

Theresa stockte der Atem und eine dunkle Vorahnung überfiel sie.

Unwillkürlich fasste sie sich an die Brust, unter der ihr Herz in wildem Rhythmus zu pochen begonnen hatte.

Nie zuvor hatte der Master Martha auch nur wahrgenommen. Die wenigen Begegnungen waren vorrübergegangen, ohne dass er das Kind ein einziges mal angesprochen hätte. Theresa hatte immer geglaubt, er habe völlig vergessen, dass mit ihr auch ein Kind in sein Haus gezogen war - und sie war dankbar dafür gewesen.

Erst vor kurzem hatte Lady Malfoy ihnen beiden noch einmal eingeschärft, dass es besser wäre, wenn es zu keinem Kontakt zwischen Martha und Master Malfoy käme.

Kein Kontakt - und nun kamen sie Hand in Hand auf die Küche zugeschlendert.

Theresa begann zu beten - zu Gott! Ihre Mutter war sehr gläubig gewesen, und bis heute glaubte Theresa ebenfalls an die Gnade des Herrn - womit sie ganz gewiss nicht den Herrn dieses Hauses meinte.

Sie betete, dass Martha wenigstens einmal in ihrem Leben in der Lage gewesen sein möge, ihren ständig plappernden Mund zu halten.

Sie betrachtete ihre Tochter, die zu ihren Erstaunen glücklich, aber schweigend aussah.

Dann sah Theresa zu Master Malfoy, und wischte vorsichtig den Rest der Feuchtigkeit von der Scheibe, um sein Gesicht genauer erkennen zu können. Auch er wirkte entspannt.

Theresa seufzte erleichtert - das Kind hatte sich nicht verplappert.

Der Erleichterung wich sofort Panik, als sie einen strengen Geruch von Verbranntem wahrnahm.

'Die Soße!', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Schnell eilte sie zum Herd, doch das Unglück war bereits geschehen.

Beißender Rauch stieg auf, und füllte die Küche.

Die Soße war hinüber.

In ihrer Panik griff Theresa mit bloßen Händen nach dem heißen Topf und verbrannte sich, während sie ihn vom Feuer zog - im gleichen Moment öffnete sich die Tür und die Köchin spürte, wie ihr die Atemluft knapp wurde.

Lucius Malfoy hatte gerade etwas sagen wollen, als der Qualm ihm in Hals und Nase drang. Er hustete, so dass es seinen ganzen Körper schüttelte und schnell schob er Martha wieder an die frische Luft, um dann selbst durch den Qualm zu eilen und nach seiner Köchin zu greifen.

Mit Schwung beförderte er auch sie nach draußen, so dass Martha taumelte und schließlich stürzte.

Sie versuchte aufzustehen, doch als sie erkannte, dass der Master wie ein Racheengel über ihr stand, wurde sie gänzlich kraftlos.

"Es tut mir Leid, Herr. Ich werde gleich eine neue Soße bereiten. Das Essen wird rechtzeitig fertig sein", brachte sie schnell hervor und zog den Rock hinunter, der ihr bis übers Knie gerutscht war.

Im gleichen Moment stürzte Martha sich regelrecht auf sie, umarmte sie und rief immer wieder: "Mama, geht es dir gut? Mama, geht es dir gut?"

"Es geht ihr gut", antwortete Lucius Malfoy statt ihrer und zog Martha von der Mutter fort.

Theresa erhob sich schnell und blickte auf ihren Herrn, der ihre Tochter festhielt. Sein kalter Blick traf sie bis ins Innerste und Panik kam in ihr auf, die sie nur mühsam in ihrer Stimme verbergen konnte.

"Sir, würden Sie meine Tochter...bitte loslassen", forderte sie mehr, als sie fragte.

Martha blickte zu dem großen blonden Mann hoch, der plötzlich so ganz anders wirkte, als noch eben im Stall. Sie sah, wie er ihre Mutter anblickte und fühlte, dass sie sie schützen musste.

"Mama, er mag deinen Schokoladenpudding genauso gerne wie ich!", rief sie viel zu laut.

Die Stille daraufhin war umso erdrückender.

Ohne die Augen von Master Malfoy zu nehmen, antwortete Theresa: "Das ist schön. Wenn er ihn so gerne mag, dann sollte er dich jetzt loslassen, damit ich ihm welchen kochen kann."

Martha sah in einer Mischung aus Angst und Loyalität zu dem Mann hoch, der sie immer noch festhielt und sagte immer noch viel zu laut: "Lucius hat mich im Stall entdeckt."

'Lucius', Martha hatte den Master beim Vornamen genannt! Theresa schlug die Hand vor den Mund und sagte schwach. "Verzeiht ihr, Master Malfoy, sie ist noch ein Kind. Bitte Sir...bitte lasst sie los. Ich werde mit ihr reden."

"Reden? Dieses Kind hat also tatsächlich nie eine Tracht Prügel bekommen?", fragte er düster.

Theresas Augen flackerten, sie sah ihrem Herrn dennoch ins Gesicht.

"Ich...nein...noch nie. Aber ich werde ich sie bestrafen, wenn Ihr es wünscht. Auch wenn sie sich nichts Böses dabei gedacht hat, bei dem, was sie sagte. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie nie wieder den Stall betritt. Martha, komm sofort her!", sagte Theresa und hoffte, dass er ihre Tochter endlich gehen lassen würde.

Lucius Malfoy hielt das Kind nun mit beiden Händen an den Schultern fest, während er die Mutter taxierte.

"Dann bist du also durchaus so einsichtig, zu begreifen, dass man für ein Vergehen bestraft werden muss?", fragte er mit schneidender Stimme.

Die Köchin sah ihn einen Moment an, dann senkte sie den Blick und nickte stumm.

Endlich ließ Malfoy die Kleine los, und das Kind stürzte erneut zur Mutter und umarmte sie. Theresa drückte sie an sich und fragte leise: "Martha, was mach ich nur mit dir? Was mach ich nur..."

Lucius unterbrach sie harsch, indem er anwies: "In zehn Minuten erwarte ich dich in meinem Arbeitszimmer zu einem Gespräch. Martha kann solange im Spielzimmer warten."

Irritiert über diesen letzten Satz sah Theresa vorsichtig auf. Hatte sie richtig verstanden? Sie sollte Martha in das Spielzimmer bringen, in dem Draco Malfoy seine Freizeit auf dem Manor verbrachte, wenn er Ferien hatte, und in dem noch all seine Spielzeuge von früher standen.

"Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht, Sir...", begann sie unsicher, doch er wandte sich schon ab und ging zum Haupteingang.

Zehn Minuten blieben ihr. Theresa konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Schnell schob sie Martha in die Küche und löschte das Feuer auf dem Herd. In Windeseile zog sie die Schürze aus und richtete ihre Kleider so gut es ging. Dann küsste sie ihre Tochter auf die Stirn und murmelte: "Was hast du ihm nur erzählt?"

"Mama, alles wird gut", antwortete ihre Tochter in dem gleichen Tonfall, in dem sie diesen Satz schon tausendmal von der Mutter gehört hatte.

Theresa drückte sie kurz an sich und sagte dann: "Wir müssen uns beeilen. Martha, du wirst gleich jede Menge Spielsachen sehen, aber sie gehören dem Sohn des Masters. Die Sachen sind sicher sehr kostbar - rühr nichts davon an! Wenn du etwas kaputt machst, müssen wir es bezahlen...bitte Martha, fass nichts an, versprichst du mir das?"

"Ja Mama...ich verspreche es", sagte das Kind und Theresa sah in den verklärten Augen der Tochter, dass das Versprechen in dem Moment vergessen sein würde, in dem sie all die Herrlichkeiten in Reichweite vor sich sehen würde.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Raum war mindestens fünf mal so groß wie die Küche. Er war geradezu erschreckend groß, und Theresa fürchtete fast, dass sie den Weg von der Tür bis zum Schreibtisch des Masters nicht schaffen würde, so schwach fühlte sie sich.

"Setz dich!", befahl er knapp.

Sie glitt so unauffällig wie möglich auf den Stuhl, der ein ganzes Stück vor dem Schreibtisch stand.

Unsicher legte sie die Hände im Schoß ineinander und blickte zu einem der großen Kerzenleuchter, die den Raum abends erhellten.

"Ich warte!", sagte Malfoy plötzlich kryptisch und seine Hände lagen selbstsicher auf dem Schreibtisch.

Die Nervosität von Theresa stieg ins Unermessliche. Ihre Gedanken rasten, in dem Bestreben, die Antwort zu geben, die er hören wollte.

"Ich...werde Martha für ihr Vergehen bestrafen", sagte sie und hoffte, dass diese Ankündigung ihn zufriedenstellen würde.

Seine eben noch so ruhigen Hände griffen plötzlich nach einem Blatt Pergament, das auf dem Tisch lag. Er zerknüllte es und warf es wutschnaubend in ihre Richtung.

Theresa zuckte zusammen und versuchte ihre Panik in den Griff zu bekommen.

"Wollt Ihr sie selbst bestrafen, Herr?", fragte sie mit entsetzter Stimme.

Der Mann ihr gegenüber stand so plötzlich auf, dass Theresa erneut zusammenzuckte.

"Martha hat von mir die Erlaubnis, den Stall zu betreten wann immer sie möchte", fuhr er die verängstigte Frau an.

"Dann soll sie also nur für die andere Sache bestraft werden?", fragte Theresa kleinlaut.

"Welche andere Sache?", fragte er und blickte sie auffordernd an.

Theresa spürte wie sie rot wurde.

"Weil sie Luc...weil sie...Euren Vornamen benutzt hat, Herr."

"Sie benutzt ebenso den Vornamen meiner Frau", sagte er lauernd.

"Ja...ja...ich weiß...MyLady hat es ihr gestattet, Sir."

"Und ich habe ihr gestattet, mich Lucius zu nennen."

Theresa sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an, ehe sie begriff, dass dies nicht von Respekt zeugte, und sie den Blick senkte.

"Ich verstehe, Herr", sagte sie konfus.

"Nein", fiel er ihr ins Wort, "du verstehst gar nichts! Es ist nicht Martha, die bestraft werden soll, sondern du!"

"Ich? Herr, ich...was...was habe ich getan, was Bestrafung nötig macht?"

"Du hast mich betrogen! Du hast mich in Gefahr gebracht - mich und deine Herrin! Du hast den Stammbaum deiner Familie gefälscht, um hier eine Anstellung zu bekommen. Hast du dich insgeheim darüber lustig gemacht, dass ich es nicht bemerkt habe? Sprich, du betrügerisches Schlammblut!"

Theresas Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Ein Schauer eisiger Kälte überlief sie, und sofort darauf folgte einer wie glühende Lava. Sie glaubte zu vergehen, hier und auf der Stelle.

All die Geschichten über diesen Mann...was würde er nun tun? Was würde er mit ihr machen...was mit Martha?

"Herr, wie immer Ihr mich zu strafen gedenkt...ich werde es klaglos hinnehmen...selbst...wenn Ihr mein Leben fordert. Doch bitte...tut meinem Kind nichts - ich flehe Euch an, verschont Martha."

Theresa versuchte ihre Tränen zu verbergen, da sie fürchtete, dass sie ihn nur rasend vor Wut machen würden.

Lucius Malfoy kam mit großen Schritten auf sie zu. Sie zuckte nicht zurück, als er vor ihr stand. Sie schloss lediglich die Augen, um nicht zu sehen, wie er zum Schlag ausholen würde. Vielleicht hatte er eine Waffe, vielleicht würde es schnell gehen...doch er ließ sie warten.

Als sie schließlich die Augen wieder öffnete, bemerkte sie, dass er weit hinter ihr stand.

"Beinahe die gleichen Worte hat Martha auch benutzt, um dich zu schützen", sagte er in einem Tonfall, den sie nur schwer einordnen konnte.

Sie wagte es nicht, sich zu ihm umzuwenden und schwieg, obwohl ihr tausend Fragen durch den Kopf schossen.

"Ich sollte euch beide töten, dann wäre ich alle Sorgen los - und es wäre nicht mehr, als deine gerechte Strafe."

Theresa stockte der Atem.

"Herr, nicht mein Kind! Versprecht es mir!"

Er wirbelte so schnell zu ihr herum, dass sie unter seinen polternden Schritten zusammenzuckte.

"ICH soll DIR etwas versprechen?", herrschte er sie an, "warum hast du dir ausgerechnet MEIN Haus ausgesucht? Warum musstest du unbedingt hierherkommen?", setzte er hinterher.

Theresa rutschte von Stuhl und ging vor ihm auf die Knie. Den Kopf gesenkt, sprach sie in flehentlichem Ton.

"Master Malfoy...als mein Mann starb...als ich hierherkam...da wusste ich nichts über Euch. Ich wusste nur, dass Ihr Reinblüter bevorzugt, doch ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr ein To...", sie brach ab und schluckte das Wort mühsam hinunter.

Stille trat ein und drohte Theresa zu ersticken.

Mit drohend knurrender Stimme erwiderte Lucius schließlich: "Aber als du wusstest...was ich bin, warum bist du dennoch geblieben?"

"Weil ich hier ein Einkommen habe. Weil Martha ein Zuhause hat, in dem sie nie frieren muss, in dem wir nicht hungern müssen und weil ich mich hier sicherer fühle, als irgendwo anders...sicherer fühlte", korrigierte sie schnell.

"Sicher? Wie zur Hölle konntest du dich hier sicher fühlen?", fragte er entgeistert.

"Ich bin ein Mischblut...doch solange ich in Eurem Hause war, musste ich keine Todesser fürchten...wer würde schon darauf kommen, dass Ihr selbst eines in Eurem Hause beschäftigt, Herr?"

"Und, hat dich das erheitert?", fuhr er sie an, holte aus, und schlug ihr ins Gesicht.

Der Schlag kam so unerwartet, dass sie mehr erschreckt, als aus Schmerz, aufschrie.

"Fühlst du dich immer noch sicher?", höhnte er.

Theresa hielt den Kopf einen Moment gesenkt, um den Schlag zu verdauen, dann hob sie ihn und sah ihrem Herrn direkt in die Augen.

"Ich habe niemals etwas in der Art gedacht. Ich habe es nie für amüsant gehalten, mich in Eurem Hause verstecken zu müssen, damit man mich und meine Tochter nicht verfolgt und uns wie Freiwild behandelt, da wir ein so leichtes Ziel abgaben. Nein, Herr, es hat mich nicht erheitert!"

Er nickte knapp, zum Zeichen, dass er ihr glaubte.

Seine Stimme klang dennoch hart, als er sagte: "Wenn dein Geheimnis in...meinen Kreisen bekannt wird, dann ist nicht nur DEIN Leben keinen Pfifferling mehr wert!"

Theresa senkte nun abermals den Blick und ihre Stimme war leise: "Es tut mir Leid, Herr. Ich werde jede Strafe dafür auf mich nehmen, dass ich Euch und Lady Narcissa in Gefahr gebracht habe..."

"Du hast deine eigene Tochter durch dein Verhalten in Gefahr gebracht. Du bist mit ihr direkt in die Höhle des Löwen gekrochen."

"Werdet Ihr uns töten?", fragte sie dumpf.

Er gab ein unwilliges Schnauben von sich.

"Werdet Ihr uns ausliefern?", fragte sie beklommen.

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Sie schloss kurz die Augen und atmete durch.

"Dann schwöre ich Euch, dass Ihr uns nie wiedersehen werdet, wenn Ihr uns gehen lasst. Ich bitte Euch, bestraft mich, wie immer es Euch beliebt, im Austausch für unser Leben - ich...werde...alles tun...alles, Herr, was Ihr von mir verlangt."

Er taxierte sie einen Moment, dann sagte er mit dunkler Stimme: "Es gibt etwas, das ich von dir verlange. Deine Tochter..."

So schnell, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte, sprang sie auf, griff nach einem der Kerzenleuchter und schleuderte ihn ihm entgegen.

"NEIN!", schrie sie laut, "NIEMALS!"

Der Fuß des Leuchters traf ihn an der Stirn und ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch seinen Kopf. Dennoch packte er seine Angreiferin und stieß sie gegen die Kante seines Schreibtisches, so dass sie vor Schmerz den Leuchter fallen ließ.

Theresa heulte auf und versuchte auf ihren Herrn einzuschlagen.

"Nicht meine Tochter...nicht meine Tochter", stieß sie immer wieder hervor und sank schließlich wieder kraftlos auf die Knie, als sie einsehen musste, dass sie gegen ihn nicht ankam.

Lucius atmete tief durch, als er seine Angreiferin offensichtlich gebändigt hatte, und er wischte sich mit der Hand über die Stirn.

Als er das Blut an seinen Fingern sah, gab er einen wütenden Laut von sich, riss seine Köchin unsanft hoch und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen.

"Ich verlange, dass du meiner Frau gestattest, Martha das Reiten beizubringen, du verdammtes, dämliches Schlammblut!"

Theresa schien tatsächlich nicht zu begreifen. Sie blickte ihn völlig verstört an, und die folgenden Worte kamen ihr über die Lippen, ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte: "Ich dachte, Ihr wolltet sie, um Euch an ihr..", sie stoppte, schockiert über ihre eigene Dummheit, diese Gedanken nun auch noch auszusprechen.

"Ich WEIß, was du dachtest! Bei Merlin!" Er wischte sich erneut über dir Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.

Theresa war weiß wie die Wand geworden. Nun, nachdem sie ihm fast den Schädel eingeschlagen hatte, war alle Kraft aus ihr gewichen - sie war verloren.

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf.

"Mama, Mama, ich habe die Spieldose gefunden, die du mal verloren hast!", rief Martha und stürmte mit ausgestreckten Händen in Lucius' Arbeitszimmer. Mitten im Raum blieb sie plötzlich stehen und ihre Augen starrten erschrocken auf die Mutter, die am Boden kniete und deren Wange gerötet war. Das Kind wirbelte wütend zu Lucius herum und nun stieß es einen Schrei aus, als es das Blut auf seiner Stirn sah. Wie in Zeitlupe öffnete es die Hand, und die Spieldose fiel zu Boden, wo sie ein paar Klänge von sich gab, und dann verstummte.

Thereasa erhob sich, und eilte zu ihrer Tochter, ihre Stimme war beschwörend: "Martha, das ist nicht meine. Sie spielt nur das gleiche Lied. Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, du sollst nichts anrühren, oh Gott, Martha."

"Aber ich habe gedacht, es wäre deine...ich war ganz vorsichtig", sagte das Mädchen, ohne den Blick von Lucius Verletzung wenden zu können. "Tut das weh?", fügte es besorgt an.

Theresa hob die Spieldose auf und sah sich das eingedellte Blech an.

"Nein, es tut nicht weh", sagte Lucius Malfoy, und Theresa blickte kurz zu dem großen blonden Mann, der offensichtlich log, um ihre Tochter nicht zu beunruhigen.

"Hast du meiner Mama gesagt, dass es gut war, dass ich unser Geheimnis verraten habe?", fragte das Kind scheinbar arglos.

"Wir haben darüber gesprochen", erwiderte er tonlos.

Marthas Blick wurde trotzig. "Aber du hast trotzdem mit ihr geschimpft, oder? Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

"Martha, halt den Mund!", sagte Theresa eilig.

Ihre Tochter blickte jedoch dem großen Mann mutig entgegen und sagte: "Du hast mir versprochen, dass wir bleiben dürfen. Man darf keine Versprechen brechen!"

"Ich werde mein Versprechen nicht brechen", erwiderte Lucius knurrend.

"Martha, sei bitte still jetzt! Kind, sei still!", brachte Theresa panisch hervor, griff nach ihrer Tochter und drückte sie an sich - zum einen, um sie zu spüren, mehr aber noch, um sie endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Lucius ging derweil zu seinem Schreibtisch und holte ein Taschentuch hervor, das er auf die Wunde presste.

Als er sich schließlich wieder an seine Köchin wandte, klang seine Stimme aufgeräumt.

"Wir werden über die Angelegenheit erneut sprechen müssen. Ich werde mich zuvor darum kümmern, einige Dinge zu regeln...dann wird sich zeigen, ob wir alle ohne Schaden aus dieser Geschichte hervorgehen können." Er legte das blutige Taschentuch auf den Schreibtisch und blickte Theresa ernst an: "Du kannst jetzt gehen."

Die Köchin verließ den Raum schnell und schob dabei Martha vor sich her.

Als die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss, ließ Lucius sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken.

Er blickte starr geradeaus und plötzlich fegte er alles, was auf dem Tisch stand, mit einem wütenden Aufschrei hinunter.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

_Und auch diesmal wieder ein Vorwort von mir - sorry, aber es erscheint mir notwendig! _

_Da ich bereits einige Male gefragt wurde, zu welcher Zeit diese Geschichte spielt, und ob Voldemort noch lebt, möchte ich kurz erklären, dass der dunkle Lord noch unter den Lebenden weilt - was nun die zeitliche Ansiedlung dieser Geschichte angeht, so möchte ich sie gerne fernab der zeitlichen HP-Buchfolge sehen. _

_Es werden keine weiteren Buch-Charaktere außer der Malfoys und Snape auftauchen. Selbst Lucius Askabanaufenthalt lasse ich hier außer acht! _

_Ich hoffe euch dennoch mit dieser Geschichte gut unterhalten zu können. _

_Eure Kira_

**3. Kapitel**

Das Schloss lag hinter ihm und die untergehende Sonne tauchte die Turmspitzen in goldenes Licht. Lucius eilte über die Hogwartsländereien und ließ das Gespräch mit Severus Revue passieren.

Wie erwartet hatte sein Freund ihn mit Spott überhäuft - die Gelegenheit war wohl einfach zu verlockend gewesen. Lucius hatte mit eiskaltem Blick pariert und zuletzt doch jede Erläuterung und Ausführung Severus' zu einer Änderung des mitgebrachten Dokuments mit großer Erleichterung aufgenommen.

Der Stammbaum der Whites steckte nun in seiner Umhangtasche und er würde jedem Entschlüsselungszauber Stand halten. Die Fälschung war perfekt! Severus hatte Magie angewandt, mit der selbst Lucius nicht bis ins Detail vertraut war.

"Für eine Schlammblutfrau verlangst du das von mir?", hatte Severus ihn gefragt, und dann verächtlich angefügt: "Was treibst du mit deinen Dienstboten eigentlich, während deine Frau verreist ist?"

Als Lucius dem Freund erklärt hatte, dass es nicht um die Frau, sondern um deren Tochter ginge, hatte Severus höchst verächtlich eine Augenbraue gehoben. "Dann verlangst du das von mir wegen eines Kindes? Wegen einer Frau...das hätte ich verstanden...welchen Nutzen versprichst du dir von einem Kind?"

"Das Kind hat Potential. Es ist ein...unterhaltsames Kind. Narcissa mag es sehr", hatte Lucuis ärgerlich erklärt.

"Ah...Narcissa", hatte Severus gespreizt geantwortet und dann angefügt: "Merkwürdig. Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass ein Malfoy nur etwas für jemand anderen tut, wenn er sich eine Gegenleistung erwartet. Hier hast du offensichtlich keine Gegenleistung zu erwarten. Keine messbare zumindest. Wieso sagt mir mein Gefühl, dass das Wohl des Kindes dir auch nicht ganz gleichgültig ist?"

"Weil du ein gutes Gespür hast?", hatte Lucius mit ernster Miene geantwortet.

Severus hatte genickt, und damit nicht nur klar gemacht, dass er das Kompliment annahm, sondern auch, dass er seinem Freund helfen würde, die Menschen zu schützen, die ihm scheinbar am Herzen lagen. Und nicht zuletzt hatte er die Notwendigkeit erkannt, auch Lucius und Narcissa selbst zu schützen, denn wenn der Lord Kenntnis über diese Geschichte erlangen würde, wären die Malfoys für ihn noch weniger wert, als der Dreck unter seinen Schuhen.

Lucius wechselte nun auf eine breitere Straße, als er darüber nachdachte, wie hochanständig es von seinem Freund gewesen war, auf die mögliche Bedrohung durch den Lord nicht näher einzugehen, sondern lediglich eindringlich gesagt hatte: "Du musst vorsichtiger sein, Luc. All dein Geld wird dir nichts nutzen, wenn du ihn erzürnst."

Severus hatte ihm ebenfalls angeboten, Draco zu besuchen und Lucius hatte dankbar angenommen.

Das Gespräch mit seinem Sohn hatte sich als mühselig herausgestellt. Draco war in einer schwierigen Phase. Die ersten dunklen Schatten eines Bartes zeigten sich am Kinn seines Sohnes und es war klar, dass seine Hormone gerade ein Süpplein kochten, das für die Umwelt nur schwer verdaulich war.

Lucius hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt und Draco einige wichtige Malfoyregeln eingetrichtert.

Als Lucius schließlich hatte aufbrechen wollen, schien sein Sohn erleichtert.

"Was ist mit Mum?", hatte Draco dann gefragt und dabei ungeduldig gewirkt.

"Sie wird bald ins Manor zurückkehren. Das hoffe ich zumindest. Ich vermisse sie", hatte Lucius geantwortet.

Draco hatte seinen Vater einen Moment fixiert und dann in einem verächtlichen Ton gesagt: "Besagt eine Malfoyregel nicht auch, dass man im Leben immer dafür sorgen sollte, alleine zurechtzukommen?"

"Ja, mag sein", hatte Lucius zurückgegeben und dann angefügt: "Aber das ist eine Regel, die ich nie von meinem Vater übernommen habe - sag, hast du sie je aus meinem Mund gehört?"

Draco hatte zögerlich den Kopf geschüttelt: "Nein, Vater. Aber ich halte sie für eine der wichtigsten Regeln. Ich werde sie später an meine Kinder weitergeben."

"Das ist deine Entscheidung", hatte Lucius ernst erwidert und dann seinem Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, was dieser nur widerwillig zugelassen hatte.

"Der Zusammenhalt von Familie und Freunden ist eine starke Waffe, Draco. Man sollte sie nicht leichtfertig aus der Hand geben, nur weil es scheinbar von Stärke zeugt, allein zurechtzukommen. Diese Stärke kann sich schnell ins Gegenteil verkehren. Und wer einmal das Gefühl der Liebe erfahren hat, wird nur schwerlich für den Rest seines Lebens darauf wieder verzichten können."

"Liebe?", hatte sein Sohn verächtlich geschnaubt. "Die Liebe macht schwach. Sie macht einen zum Idioten!"

Lucius hatte geahnt, dass Draco gerade in einer solchen Phase steckte. Er hatte seinen Sohn angesehen, der mit jedem Tag der verging, mehr Mann als Kind war.

"Es ist keine Schande, wenn du deine Meinung eines Tages revidierst...sei es noch heute, morgen, oder erst in ein paar Jahren. Und letztendlich bleibt es allein deine Entscheidung." Damit hatten Vater und Sohn sich voneinander verabschiedet.

Inzwischen war Lucius am Apparierpunkt angelangt und schon wenige Augenblicke später befand er sich wieder in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf Malfoy Manor.

Das Büro sah immer noch so aus, wie einige Stunden zuvor. Er blickte auf das Chaos am Boden und rief dann nach einem Hauselfen.

Als das kleine Wesen auftauchte, gab er knappen Befehl, dass die Köchin bei ihm zu erscheinen habe, dann setzte er sich auf seinen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch und wartete.

Als Theresa White anklopfte, bellte er ein 'Herein' und beobachtete, wie sie mit gesenktem Kopf eintrat und die Tür leise hinter sich schloss.

"Der Herr ließ mich rufen?", sagte sie ohne ihn anzublicken.

"Mach dich nützlich", fuhr er sie an.

Erst jetzt blickte sie fragend auf, sah die Dinge, die auf dem Boden lagen und trat schweigend näher.

Sie bückte sich und hob Schreibfedern, Pergament und einige Dokumente auf, legte sie behutsam auf den Schreibtisch und ging erneut in die Hocke, um das Tintenfass aufzuheben. Kaum hob sie es an, schob sich ein Stück Glas in ihre empfindliche Fingerkuppe, das offenbar vom oberen Rand abgesplittert war. Theresa zuckte zusammen, das Tintenfass entglitt ihr und landete auf dem Teppich, der Deckel sprang in geradezu grotesker Zeitverzögerung ab und rollte ein Stück über den Boden, bevor ein Schwall Tinte sich auf den Teppichboden ergoss.

Im gleichen Moment erhob Master Malfoy sich von seinem Stuhl und Theresa sah ihn entsetzt an.

"Das Schraubgewinde - es war beschädigt", brachte sie hastig hervor und als er auf sie zutrat, hob sie zum Schutz die Arme vor ihr Gesicht.

Seine Stimme klang unwirsch: "Nimm die Arme runter!"

Theresa senkte ihren Schutz und blickte nervös auf seine Hände. Als er einen Arm hochriss stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus und wich vor ihm zurück.

Mit einem ärgerlichen Blick auf seine Köchin richtete er den Zauberstab, den er in der Hand hielt auf den Tintenfleck und murmelte einen Spruch. Im Nu war der Schaden behoben und das gläserne Gefäß schwebte auf den Schreibtisch.

Theresa erstarrte, denn sie wusste aus vielen Erzählungen der Hauselfen und anderer Dienstboten, dass der Master es nicht duldete, dass Schäden, die vom Personal verursacht worden waren, durch Magie ausgemerzt wurden. Es wurde ihm nachgesagt, dass er mit nahezu unerschöpflichem Eifer Strafen ersann, um die Verursacher für ihre Unachtsamkeiten büßen zu lassen.

Vermutlich hatte er den Zauber diesmal nur angewendet, weil er in Kürze die Tinte benötigen würde, der Strafe jedoch würde sie wohl nicht entgehen können, obwohl der Schaden behoben war.

Theresa fühlte, wie ihr Magen sich zusammenzog. Sie spürte die Angst in ihren Eingeweiden.

"Du bist äußerst ungeschickt!", fuhr er sie an.

Die Köchin biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Es wundert mich, dass du das Essen überhaupt genießbar zubereiten kannst. Ich werde wohl besser in Zukunft einen Hauselfen die Speisen vorkosten lassen."

"Das wird nicht nötig sein, Herr", erwiderte sie leise.

"Wenn du mit dem Salzfass so umgehst, wie mit dem Tintenfass, vielleicht doch."

"Ich habe noch nie etwas versalzen, Herr. Ich bin normalerweise nicht ungeschickt."

"Und wie kommt es, dass du es jetzt bist?", fragte er harsch.

Abermals biss sie sich auf die Lippe und musste doch erkennen, dass sie um eine Antwort nicht herum kam.

"Weil Ihr mich nervös macht, Herr."

Er hob eine Augenbraue ob ihrer ehrlichen Antwort.

"Und die verbrannte Soße? Willst du mich auch dafür verantwortlich machen, obwohl ich anfangs gar nicht zugegen war? Sprich!"

Theresa starb tausend Tode, weil sie nicht sagte, was gut für sie wäre, sondern die Wahrheit.

"Ja Herr. Als ich Euch mit meiner Tochter sah, da ergriff mich die Furcht, sie könne Euch etwas verraten haben, und ich vergaß über diese Angst die Soße auf dem Herd."

"So trage ich also deiner Meinung nach Schuld an einer verbrannten Soße und einem, mit Tinte besudeltem Teppich...und wohl auch dafür, dass deine Tochter die Spieluhr fallen ließ, sehe ich das richtig?"

"Ich...nein, Herr", brachte Theresa mühsam hervor.

"Nein? Natürlich glaubst du das! Du hast es mir doch gerade eben gesagt!"

"Herr...ich...ich allein trage die Schuld an allem", sagte sie und ihr Blick verschleierte sich.

"Sei still", fuhr er sie an.

Lucius atmete tief durch, dann hob er den Kopf und blickte die schweigende Frau von oben herab an.

"Du bist Köchin in diesem Hause. Du wirst dafür bezahlt, dass du die Mahlzeiten bereitest - nicht dafür, zu lügen! Du sagst ich sei schuld, führst die Gründe dafür auf, und verleugnest doch deine Meinung, nur aus Furcht vor Strafe. Das nenne ich eine Lügnerin!"

"Ihr tragt nicht die Schuld...aber Angst macht nervös, Herr. Und wer nervös ist, macht Fehler."

"Und ich mache dir also Angst."

Theresa senkte den Blick: "Ja, Herr."

Ein Moment verging, dann erwiderte er: "Dann ist es vielleicht dein Wunsch, dieses Haus zu verlassen?"

Die Köchin hob nun den Kopf und sah dem Master in die Augen.

"Nein, Herr, dies ist nicht mein Wunsch."

Er schnaubte verächtlich und seine Stimme klang höhnisch.

"Was willst du noch hier? Du verrichtest deine Arbeit schlecht, vor lauter Angst. Du beschädigst dadurch mein Eigentum. Du lebst in der Angst, dass ich deiner Tochter meinen Willen aufzwängen könnte..."

"Verzeiht mir, Herr...ich hatte kein Recht, Euch so etwas zu unterstellen. Ich war in blinder Panik. Ich hätte mein Leben für sie gegeben, um es zu verhindern."

"Oder meines genommen", erwiderte er sofort.

Theresa blickte ihm tapfer in die Augen. "Ja, auch das", gab sie zu.

Ein Moment verstrich schweigend, ehe er schließlich sagte: "Ein Mann, der auf diese Art das Leben eines Kindes zerstört, hat es nicht besser verdient, als den Schädel eingeschlagen zu bekommen."

Sie riss die Augen auf und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

Gedankenverloren strich er über seine Stirn, auf der nur noch ein roter Fleck zu sehen war, nachdem er einen Heilzauber angewendet hatte.

"Ich dachte nur daran, mein Kind zu schützen...ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken...ich habe Euch Falsches unterstellt. Ich werde dafür die Strafe auf mich nehmen, Herr."

Er ließ die Hand wieder sinken und machte eine Geste, die sie nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte und die sie scheinbar beschwichtigen sollte.

"Du wolltest deine Tochter schützen, auch wenn es eigentlich nicht notwendig war. Belassen wir es dabei."

Theresa wagte kaum ihn anzusehen. Konnte sie glauben, was er da gerade gesagt hatte? Er verzieh ihr, weil er sie verstand?

"Danke, Herr", sagte sie deutlich und spürte, wie ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fiel.

"Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet", fuhr er sie an, als wolle er ihr wieder ihren Platz weisen. "Warum willst du trotz allem in meinem Hause bleiben?"

Theresa schwieg einen Augenblick, dann sagte sie: "Weil es der beste Ort für mein Kind ist."

"Und für dich?", fragte er.

Sie schüttelte vage den Kopf. "Nein, Herr."

Verblüfft über ihre Ehrlichkeit hob er eine Augenbraue.

"Erkläre dies!"

Theresa lächelte ein bitteres Lächeln, dann sagte sie: "Ich hatte mein Leben als Ehefrau und Mutter in einem eigenen kleinen Haus verbringen wollen. Ein einfaches Leben, aber meines", fügte sie dann noch an.

Lucius kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen, als sähe er seine Köchin zum ersten mal wirklich.

"Erzähl weiter", sagte er zu ihrer Verwunderung.

Theresa brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder in ihre Gedankenwelt einzufinden.

"Das Haus wäre wirklich klein...für Eure Verhältnisse winzig. Aber es hätte einen Stall, in dem wir ein paar Schafe halten wollten, mein Mann und ich. Martha sollte eine Schaukel bekommen, die an einem starken Ast eines Apfelbaumes angebracht wäre. Und...", plötzlich stockte Theresa und sah den großen blonden Mann entschuldigend an. "Verzeiht Herr, aber ich langweile Euch mit meinen verlorenen Träumen doch nur."

"Überlass es mir, ob du mich langweilst. Was wäre da noch gewesen, in diesem Haus, in diesem Garten?"

Sie zögerte dennoch, obwohl er es scheinbar wirklich wissen wollte, dann sagte sie leise: "Eine Wiege unter einer Linde, in der Marthas Geschwisterchen schlafen sollte."

"Dann waren also zwei Kinder, der und deines Mannes Wunsch?", fragte er und wirkte dabei so menschlich, dass Theresa ein kleines wehmütiges Lächeln zustande brachte.

"Wir wollten drei. Drei Mädchen waren der Wunsch meines Mannes. Und allen dreien wollte er das Angeln beibringen. Ohne Magie, nur mit einer Rute, gutem Köder und viel Geduld. Er sagte immer, ihre Puppen dürften sie ruhig mitnehmen an den Bach, doch das Angeln müssten auch Mädchen erlernen."

"Ein weiser Mann", sagte Lucius und Theresa war einen Moment lang gefesselt von den Augen ihres Herrn, der so warm lächeln konnte, dass es einen wie eine ansteckende Welle erfasste.

Ganz langsam jedoch veränderte sich der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und der Master fasste in seine Umhangtasche, aus der er ein Schriftstück hervorholte.

"Nun, da ihr bleiben werdet, benötigt ihr einen Stammbaum, der über jeden Zweifel erhaben ist...und jeder Prüfung Stand hält."

Er hielt ihr das Schriftstück mit ausgestrecktem Arm entgegen.

Theresa nahm es zögerlich an und blickte darauf. Namen tauchten dort auf, die sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte, deren Reinblütigkeit jedoch beurkundet war. Auch sie selbst und ihre Mutter waren als Reinblüterinnen mit Beurkundung ausgewiesen und diesmal prangte ein gut erkennbares Siegel an der Stelle, an der sie selbst nur ein scheinbar verwischtes zustande gebracht hatte.

"Deine Familie ist tot?", fragte der Master in geschäftlichem Tonfall.

Sie nickte: "Ja, alle, Herr. Es gibt nur noch Martha und mich."

Er nickte nun ebenfalls und erwiderte: "Dann wird niemand dein Geheimnis je preisgeben können. Niemand, außer einer."

"Martha", seufzte Theresa leise.

"Wir müssen ihr das Wissen nehmen", sagte er entschieden.

Theresa sah ihn panisch an. "Das würde bedeuten, dass ihr Gehirn verändert wird...nein...das kann ich nicht zulassen."

"Und ich kann nicht zulassen, dass wir alle in Gefahr geraten, weil Martha jemandem etwas über die geänderten Dokumente erzählt - selbst wenn sie jedem Enthüllungszauber Stand halten, wäre ein Zweifel an meiner Loyalität dem...meinen Freunden gegenüber vermutlich tödlich."

"Ja, das verstehe ich...aber in ihren Geist einzudringen..."

"Wo ist sie jetzt?", unterbrach er die Köchin fordernd.

Einen Moment schwieg Theresa, dann sagte sie: "Sie schläft bereits."

"Gut, dann werden wir es sofort hinter uns bringen", sagte Lucius entschieden.

"Herr", erwiderte Theresa flehentlich. Er sah sie fragend an, während er tief durchatmete. "Tut ihr nicht weh", fügte sie dann leise an.

"Das werde ich nicht - niemals", fügte er dann an.

Theresa fühlte sich eigenartig, als sie mit dem Master gemeinsam das Haus durchquerte und ihn schließlich in ihre kleine Kammer einließ. Er sah sich nicht um, sondern ging sofort zu Martha, die schlafend im Bett der Mutter lag. Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben sie und strich eine Strähne ihres dunklen Haares zurück. Theresa hielt den Atem an, als sie die zärtliche Geste sah. "Schlaf weiter", murmelte er und Theresa glaubte, die Worte: "kleine Quasselstrippe", im Anschluss zu vernehmen, doch es war so leise, dass sie es niemals beschworen hätte. Dann zog er lautlos seinen Zauberstab hervor. So behutsam, dass Martha keinesfalls davon erwachen würde, legte er ihr die Spitze des Stabes an die Schläfe, und schon nach kurzer Zeit entnahm er in langen Silberfäden ihre Erinnerung an das Familiengeheimnis, legte sie in einer Schale ab und nickte kurz Theresa zu.

Die Köchin sah ihn an und fröstelte unwillkürlich bei dem Gedanken, dass er jederzeit die Möglichkeit hätte, dasselbe auch bei ihr zu tun. "Danke", sagte sie beklommen und sah auf seine schlanken Hände, die immer noch den Stab umfasst hielten.

Lucius nickte knapp und verließ dann ohne ein weiteres Wort das Quartier seiner Köchin, die Schale unter seinem Umhang verbergend.

Auf dem Flur flackerten die Kerzen durch den Luftzug, den er schnellen Schrittes auslöste.

Als er um die Ecke bog, um auf den Gang zu gelangen, in dem sein Büro lag, stieß er mit den Beinen unsanft gegen etwas. Ein fiependes Geräusch ließ ihn erkennen, dass es ein Hauself war, der jetzt ein Stück über den Fußboden schlitterte. In Windeseile erhob sich die kleine Kreatur wieder und humpelte mit gesenktem Kopf auf seinen Herrn zu. Als er in Reichweite war, bot er mit ausgestrecktem Arm einen Brief dar.

"Sir, die ausgesandte Eule ist soeben mit einer Nachricht der Herrin eingetroffen. Unsere hauseigenen Eulen sind inzwischen fast wieder vollständig."

"Fast?", herrschte Lucius ihn an.

"Ja, alle, bis auf zwei."

"Zwei Eulen fehlen also", sagte der Hausherr dunkel.

"Ja Sir, zwei", erwiderte der Elf und wurde noch kleiner.

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. Die Eulen waren also tatsächlich zurückgekehrt, nachdem die Dunkelheit hereingebrochen war.

"Erstatte mir morgen früh Bericht, ob die Eulen vollzählig sind", wies er den Elfen an und schickte ihn dann unwirsch fort. Er selbst hatte es jetzt eilig. Die Schale in der einen Hand unter dem Umhang verbergend, und in der anderen Narcissas Brief haltend, durchschritt er den Flur nun in noch schnellerem Tempo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Lucius Malfoy später seine Kleidung gegen einen seidenen Pyjama eingetauscht hatte, setzte er sich mit dem Brief aufs Bett, so dass sein Rücken gegen den hölzernen Rand gelehnt war, seine Beine kreuzte er locker in Knöchelhöhe und sein Blick strich erneut über die Zeilen seiner Frau.

Sie würde heimkehren - schon bald. In drei Tagen würde er sie endlich wieder in die Arme schließen können. Er würde ihren Geruch tief einatmen und ihre sanften Hände auf seiner Haut spüren können. Drei Tage. Er ließ sich ein Stück hinunterrutschen, legte den Brief auf seine Brust und schloss die Augen. Noch drei Tage...drei...er seufzte leise und schlief ein.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Kapitel**

**Drei Tage später**

Das Gras bog sich leicht unter dem ersten warmen Wind des Tages, und erweckte so den Eindruck eines gräsernen Meeres.

Lucius' Finger glitten gedankenverloren über das raue Holz des Zaunes, der die Koppel umschloss.

Sein Blick war auf den Weg gerichtet, der sich jedoch zwischen einigen Bäumen verlor und so nur schlecht zuließ, ankommende Besucher frühzeitig zu sehen.

Den Gehstock in der rechten Hand haltend, lehnte sich Lucius nun mit einem Teil seines Körpergewichtes gegen die dünne Holzlatte. Dieses Ding war erstaunlich widerstandsfähig, es bog sich heftig durch, hielt ihm jedoch Stand.

Lucius verlagerte sein Gewicht wieder und blickte sich kurz um, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und richtete ihn auf das störrische Holz. Nur ein paar Sekunden später kündete ein knackendes Geräusch von seinem Erfolg. Sofort steckte er den Zaubstab wieder weg und blickte erneut zum Weg, der von einem Nebentor zum Manor führte.

Einige Minuten verharrte er so, und als er endlich eine Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen erblickte, drehte er sich zum Zaun und betrachtete ihn sorgenvoll.

Als er die Stimme seiner Frau vernahm, schlug sein Herz unwillkürlich einen Takt schneller.

"Der Zaun ist schon wieder beschädigt? Er scheint dies stets zu sein, wenn ich von einer Reise heimkehre."

"Ja, das ist ein erstaunlicher - und natürlich ärgerlicher - Zufall", sagte Lucius und wandte sich mit ernster Miene zu ihr. Einen Moment musterte er sie - nahm alle Details ihrer Schönheit auf, die ihm seine Erinnerung in den letzten langen Tagen des Wartens unterschlagen hatte. Das Leuchten ihrer Augen, der Glanz ihres Haares, die geschwungenen Lippen, deren Farbe stets so aussah, als hätte Narcissa gerade Erdbeeren gegessen. Die feinen Linien, die ihren Platz in diesem Gesicht eingenommen hatten und seine Frau heute beinahe noch geheimnisvoller aussehen ließen, als früher. Das Lächeln, das liebevoll spöttisch war, wenn sie ihn durchschaut hatte...und ja, sie hatte ihn auch diesmal durchschaut, dennoch spielte er mit ihr dieses Spiel - wie jedes mal.

"Nun, ein Gutes hat es, dass ich die Zäune so oft kontrollieren muss - so habe ich die Möglichkeit, dir mit dem Gepäck zu helfen."

Narcissa nickte lächelnd, holte dann ihren Zauberstab hervor und hob den eigenen Schwebezauber kurzerhand auf, worauf ihr Gepäck zur Erde sank.

Lucius ließ es erneut schweben, indem er mit Hilfe seines Stabes einen Spruch murmelte.

"Das ist so lieb von dir, Darling", sagte Narcissa und schmunzelte.

Er lachte über dieses immer wiederkehrende und völlig unsinnige Ritual, doch dann wurde er ernst und zog Narcissa in seine Arme. Seine Lippen suchten die ihren und während er die Erinnerung an den Geschmack dieses verführerischen Mundes auffrischte, streichelten seine Hände Narcissas Rücken entlang, bis er die Rundungen ihres Po's erreicht hatte.

"Bei Merlin, ich habe dich so vermisst", flüsterte er, als er den Kuss beendet hatte und hielt sie weiterhin fest an sich gedrückt.

Er war selbst beinahe erstaunt, dass er es ihr diesmal so deutlich sagte, wie sehr er sich nach ihr gesehnt hatte. Es schien ihm tatsächlich immer schwerer zu fallen, sie für längere Zeit zu entbehren. Vielleicht war es die Gewohnheit, sie sonst um sich zu haben. Gewohnheit, nicht allein in einem Bett zu liegen, das nachts auf unheimliche Art zu wachsen schien.

Jedes mal, wenn Narcissa heimkehrte, empfing er sie hier auf diesem Weg, bevor jemand anderes zuerst das Wort an sie richten konnte. Er wollte, dass er der erste war, den sie sah - er wollte sie begrüßen, bevor sie vor anderen in die Rolle der Hausherrin schlüpfen musste.

Früher hatte er sie einmal gefragt, warum sie nicht sofort ins Haus apparierte und ihre Antwort darauf hatte ihm ein enttäuschtes Schnauben entlockt. Narcissa hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie ihn nicht mit ihrer plötzlichen Anwesenheit überrumpeln wollte, wenn er vielleicht gerade eine Geliebte in sein Bett geholt hatte. Als sie seinen verletzten Blick gesehen hatte, hatte sie ihn entschuldigend angelächelt und ihm erklärt, dass sie das Gefühl des Heimkommens viel zu sehr genießen würde, um es durch ein Apparieren zu zerstören - und dass es ihr Leid täte, wenn sie gerade etwas zwischen ihnen zerstört hätte. Lucius hatte knapp den Kopf geschüttelt und ihr versichert, dass dies nicht der Fall wäre, und dann hatte er hinzugefügt, dass es nie einen Zeitpunkt geben würde, der ihm ihre Rückkehr ungelegen machen würde. Sie hatte ihm damals gesagt, dass sie das Nebentor benutzen würde, da sie sich nicht wie eine Besucherin fühlen wollte, sondern wie eine Heimkehrende.

Seit diesem Tage empfing er sie nun stets hier draußen, egal ob die Sonne schien - so wie heute - oder ob es regnete, schneite oder stürmte.

"Die Zeit wird verdammt lang ohne dich", sagte er jetzt leise.

Narcissa lächelte ihn an und strich eine Haarsträhne hinter sein Ohr, ehe sie schelmisch erwiderte:

"Schriebst du mir nicht erst neulich, dass die Arbeit dich schier auffrist? Es klang so, als seist du kaum von deinem Schreibtisch weggekommen...und doch war da dieser eine Brief, den diese fremde Eule brachte...ja...der klang tatsächlich so, als hättest du mich vermisst", sagte sie nachdenklich, lächelte ihn jedoch neugierig an.

Er räusperte sich, dann sagte er geschäftig: "Ich hatte in der Tat viel zu tun. Und dennoch hatte ich Zeit, dich zu vermissen. Die Eule, die dir den besagten Brief brachte, zählt nun zu unserem Bestand. Wölfe waren in die Eulerei eingedrungen und ich war gezwungen, eine neue Eule zu erwerben, damit du den Brief erhalten konntest."

"Dann haben die Wölfe all unsere Eulen erwischt?", fragte Narcissa und sah ihn schaudernd an.

"Nein...die Eulen konnten fliehen, aber sie waren natürlich eine Zeit lang nicht verfügbar, daher die neue Eule. Der Elf, der Wache hielt, wurde gebissen."

Narcissa sah ihren Mann an, als würde ihr eine Frage auf der Zunge liegen, die sie jedoch besser nicht stellte. Sie wusste um Lucius harte Hand was die Dienstboten anging, dennoch fragte sie schließlich vorsichtig: "Du hast ihn doch nicht noch zusätzlich bestraft, oder?"

Die Stirn ihres Mannes legte sich in Falten und seine Stimme wurde unwirsch.

"Ich habe Snooky von dem Wachdienst in der Eulerei abgezogen - er soll von mir aus im Haus seinen Dienst versehen. Ist mir egal, was er dort macht, solange durch seine Unfähigkeit nicht erneut unser Eigentum in Gefahr gerät. Gestern habe ich einen Mann eingestellt, der von jetzt an Wache halten wird. Die Elfen sind offensichtlich nicht in der Lage, unser Eigentum zu schützen, wie es von Nöten wäre, daher habe ich entschieden, dass ein Mensch diese Aufgabe übernehmen soll. Der Mann heißt Sanchez. Ich habe ihm erlaubt, von seinem Zauberstab Gebrauch zu machen, um die Wölfe in Schach zu halten."

"Dann wohnt dieser Sanchez jetzt im Dienstbotentrakt?", erkundigte sich Narcissa, während sie gemeinsam zum Manor gingen.

"Nein", sagte Lucius, "er hat eine unserer Wohnungen im Ort gemietet und kehrt bei Sonnenaufgang dorthin zurück. Seine Frau erwartet bald das fünfte Kind...Jetzt kann er die Miete zahlen, die er uns schuldet. Wenn ich schon mehr Geld aufwenden muss, um anständiges Personal zu haben, dann sollte es zumindest teilweise wieder in die eigene Kasse fließen."

Narcissa blieb einen Moment stehen und blickte ihren Mann interessiert an, sie kannte ihn viel zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, dass er alles, was er nach seiner Sprechpause angefügt hatte, nur als Rechtfertigung und zur Tarnung seiner wirklichen Gefühle ins Feld geführt hatte. Dennoch würde sie nicht den Fehler begehen, ihm ihre Erkenntnis deutlich zu machen.

"Was gibt es sonst Neues?", fragte sie, weil sie wusste, dass es unklug wäre, ihn auf Sanchez Kindersegen anzusprechen.

Augenblicklich verdüsterte sich Lucius Miene und er knurrte: "Es gibt noch etwas, das wir allerdings besser später besprechen."

Narcissa folgte seinem düsteren Blick und entdeckte ein hüpfendes kleines Mädchen, das nicht auf dem Weg lief, sondern auf dem grasbewachsenen Rand.

Immer wieder schnellte das Kind in die Höhe, bevor es mit eigenartigen kleineren Sprüngen weiter auf sie zulief, den Kopf hielt es dabei allerdings gesenkt, so als müsse es sich auf etwas konzentrieren, das nur es selbst sehen konnte.

Es war ungefähr zehn Meter von ihnen entfernt, als man es murmeln hörte: "Spring nochmal, Peia, ich falle bestimmt nicht runter. Schneller, Peia, schneller!"

Und gerade als es das imaginäre Pferd noch hurtiger vorantrieb, sah das dunkelhaarige Mädchen endlich auf.

Abrupt blieb es stehen und starrte einen Moment auf die zwei Gestalten, die für seine Begriffe aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren.

"Cissy!", rief es dann laut und plötzlich war das erfundene Pferd vergessen, denn nun lief das Mädchen ohne jede Hopserei auf die große blonde Frau zu und umarmte stürmisch ihre Hüften, während es noch mehrmals glücklich "Cissy, Cissy", wiederholte.

Lucius bemerkte das Zögern seiner Frau, bevor sie die Arme ihrerseits um das Kind legte.

"Martha, es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen. Begrüße nun bitte auch deinen Herrn, und zwar so, wie es sich für eine artige junge Dame gehört."

Das Kind strahlte immer noch die Wiedergekehrte an, dann nickte es und wandte sich an den Hausherrn. Es vollführte einen kleinen Knicks, und Marthas Stimme klang überaus ernst und doch zurückhaltend, als sie sagte: "Guten Morgen, Sir...hast du etwas Schönes geträumt, Lucius?"

Narcissa sog scharf die Luft ein und hauchte entsetzt: "Martha..."

Sogleich erklang die knurrende Stimme ihres Mannes: "Nein, auch nicht besser als die Nacht zuvor, Martha. Ich hoffe, dass sich dies nun ändern wird."

Narcissa glaubte zu träumen, als sie hörte, wie selbstverständlich die beiden miteinander sprachen. Martha zeigte auch jetzt keinerlei Scheu, als sie Lucius fragte: "Weil du nicht mehr alleine in dem großen Bett schlafen musst, stimmt's? Ich habe auch immer schlechte Träume, wenn Mama noch nicht da ist, und ich allein schlafen muss", erklärte das Kind.

"Morgen werde ich wissen, ob es an dem leeren Bett lag", sagte Lucius und nickte dem Kind kurz zu.

"Ich muss jetzt Peia zurück in den Stall bringen", sagte Martha, als wäre ihr plötzlich wieder eingefallen, dass sie ja auf einem Pferd saß. Sie wandte sich um, wobei sie scheinbar den Hals der Stute tätschelte und rief über die Schulter Narcissa zu: "Ich übe nur schon mal! Ich will doch alles richtig machen, wenn du mir das Reiten beibringst." Dann 'galoppierte' sie in Richtung Stall davon.

"Lucius...", sagte Narcissa, doch dann verstummte sie, weil ihr die richtigen Worte fehlten.

"Martha wird dich noch etwas entbehren müssen", sagte er brummend und fügte dann an: "Vor heute Nachmittag werde ich dich nämlich nicht aus meinen gierigen Klauen lassen."

"Martha...wir sollten vielleicht über sie reden, Lucius", sagte Narcissa beklommen.

"Ja, das sollten wir! Und das werden wir! Ich denke, du bist mir einige Erklärungen schuldig. Aber das hat Zeit, Darling. Erst einmal werde ich dir sehr ausführlich 'erklären', warum du mich nie wieder so lange allein lassen darfst.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der warme Wind hatte an Stärke zugenommen und versetzte den weißen Vorhang in Schwingung, der vor dem geöffneten Schlafzimmerfenster hing. Narcissa fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über Lucius Arm und spielte mit den blonden Härchen, während sie Lucius' immer noch aufgewühlten Atem über über ihre Schulter streichen spürte.

"Du hast also Martha kennengelernt", fragte sie, nachdem sein Atem endlich zur Ruhe gekommen war.

Lucius erhob sich ein Stück und legte sich ein Kissen in den Rücken.

"So könnte man es ausdrücken", erwiderte er knurrend.

"Hast du sie im Stall erwischt?"

Lucius sah seine Frau einen Moment strafend an, dann sagte er: "Dein Hinweis, dass sie sich in Acht nehmen sollte, mir dort zu begegnen, hätte beinahe in einem Desaster geendet. Sie ist zu Odin in die Box gekrochen und hat sich hinter ihm versteckt."

Narcissa schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

"Bei Merlin...sie wusste doch, dass Odin es hasst, wenn jemand hinter ihm ist. Ich hätte es mir nie verzeihen können, wenn ihr etwas geschehen wäre. Ich hätte ihr verbieten sollen, in den Stall zu gehen, während ich nicht da bin."

"Oder du hättest mir einfach sagen sollen, dass sie sich dort aufhält - und ihr hättest du sagen können, dass ich Kinder nur dann töte, wenn ich einen wirklich absolut miesen Tag habe." Seine Stimme hatte ironisch klingen sollen und dennoch hörte Narcissa heraus, dass er verletzt war.

"Martha ist kein gewöhnliches Kind", sagte sie vage.

Lucius sah sie herausfordernd an. "Nein", sagte er lauernd, "sie ist kein gewöhnliches Kind. Sie ist ein überaus gesprächiges Kind...ein geschwätziges, könnte man wohl beinahe sagen."

Narcissa rückte ein Stück von ihm ab, und sah ihm forschend in die Augen.

"Wie gesprächig war sie, Lucius?"

"ZU gesprächig, Darling!", erwiderte er, und wütend fügte er an: "Du hast mich in die überaus unangenehme Lage gebracht, von meiner Köchin erfahren zu müssen, dass du mich hintergangen hast! DU wusstest von ihrer Muggelabstämmigkeit und hast es nicht für nötig befunden, mich darüber zu informieren, sondern das Kind mit deiner Warnung in Gefahr gebracht!"

"Und was wäre geschehen, wenn ich dir die Wahrheit gesagt hätte?", fragte Narcissa leise und zog die Bettdecke über ihren Körper, als fröstele es sie plötzlich.

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich hätte sie vermutlich aus dem Haus gejagt", sagte er dann dumpf.

Narcissa schüttelte vage mit dem Kopf und ihre Stimme klang nun etwas lauter: "Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht alles gewesen wäre. Du hättest sie nicht ungestraft davonkommen lassen. Sie hat dich betrogen und ich war mir absolut nicht sicher, ob du sie dafür nicht deinen Freunden auslieferst."

Lucius funkelte sie zornig an, dann blickte er zum wallenden Vorhang und sein Blick wurde weicher. "Du hast recht. Und du weißt, dass mein Eid dem Lord gegenüber mich dazu verpflichtet hätte."

"Ja, das weiß ich", sagte Narcissa leise und fügte dann noch leiser an: "Das ist der Grund, warum ich dich nicht darüber in Kenntnis setzte."

Sie sah zu ihrem Mann und hielt seinen Augen Stand, als er seinen Blick schwer auf ihr ruhen ließ.

"Du darfst nie wieder so etwas tun, Narcissa. Auch MEIN Einfluss ist begrenzt. Wenn der Lord sich gegen mich stellt, dann gibt es nicht viel, was ich noch retten kann."

"Es tut mir Leid, Lucius. Aber ich konnte Theresa nicht verraten. Ich konnte Martha nicht verraten, verstehst du?"

Er schloss kurz die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, dennoch sagte er: "Ja, ich kann dich verstehen."

"Was hast du nun vor?", fragte Narcissa beklommen.

"Ich habe Severus um Hilfe gebeten. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass die Papiere der Whites sie nun als Reinblüter ausweisen. Martha habe ich die Erinnerung an ihre wahre Herkunft genommen."

"Du hast ihr die Erinnerung genommen? Damit hast du ihr ein Stück ihrer Identität geraubt, Lucius", sagte Narcissa nachdenklich.

Er fixierte sie eingehend, ehe er sagte: "Ein Stück ihrer Identität, oder unser aller Leben, was ist dir lieber?"

Narcissa nickte knapp und erwiderte: "Du hast natürlich recht. Was hast du mit der Erinnerung gemacht?"

"Ich habe ein paar meiner eigenen darunter gemischt und sie in unser Verlies in Gringotts gebracht."

Seine Frau sah ihn überrascht an. "Ein paar deiner eigenen Erinnerungen?", fragte sie.

Er stockte nun sichtlich und erwiderte dann vage: "Erinnerungen an Verhöre mit Schlammblütern. Leute, die mir ihre Herkunft darlegen mussten, bevor...bevor der Lord über ihr weiteres Schicksal entschied. Marthas Erinnerung ist nun nur eine von vielen und nicht zurück zu verfolgen. Sollte sich je jemand für unser Verlies interessieren, so wird es keine Spur zu den Whites geben."

Narcissa durchlief ein eisiger Schauer, als sie darüber nachdachte, was Lucius ihr nun alles NICHT erzählt hatte. Sie war ihm dankbar dafür, denn wer immer er auch war, wenn er dem Lord diente...dieser Mann war nicht der, der hier an ihrer Seite lag und der sich nun mit den Händen seufzend durch das Gesicht strich.

Narcissa wusste, dass er allen Grund hatte, zornig auf sie zu sein und als er sie nun ernst ansah, wusste sie nicht, womit sie zu rechnen hatte. Als er jedoch endlich sprach, war sie überrascht über den Themenwechsel.

"Draco macht mir Sorgen. Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen, als ich bei Severus auf Hogwarts war. Dein Sohn ist starrköpfig und abweisend."

"Er ist fünfzehn, Lucius, was erwartest du?"

"Keine Ahnung", gab der Blonde zu und zuckte mit den Schultern, dann fügte er leise an: "Ich glaube, er hasst mich."

"Er ist fünfzehn", wiederholte Narcissa lediglich und sah Lucius tröstend an.

"Dann soll er damit aufhören, fünfzehn zu sein!"

Narcissa lachte und legte ihre Hände vorsichtig um das Gesicht ihres Mannes, beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

"Gib ihm etwas Zeit", sagte sie und verzichtete darauf, anzufügen, dass er dann von selbst damit aufhören würde fünfzehn zu sein, weil er dann sechzehn wäre.

Lucius brummte leise und richtete sich vollends auf.

"Habe ich dir schon gezeigt, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe?", fragte er unschuldig.

"Mehrmals", sagte sie lachend.

"Einmal mehr kann nicht schaden, dann wirst du es dir demnächst mindestens zweimal überlegen, ob du mich alleine lässt", sagte er und zog sie spielerisch auf sich.

tbc

_Kommt gut ins neue Jahr, ihr Lieben!_


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Kapitel**

**2 Jahre später**

"Konnten wir nicht auch in meinem Haus besprechen, was immer du mir zu sagen hast?", fragte Lucius und sah angewidert durch die Reihen von Bauern, die in diesem Pub ihr Guinness tranken.

"Es ist unauffälliger, wenn wir uns hier treffen", sagte Severus knapp.

"Unauffällig?", fragte der Blonde zweifelnd und wies empört auf die anderen Gäste, "wir sind unter diesem verkommenen Pack so auffällig wie Kieselsteine in einem Haufen Dreck!"

"Das kommt nur, weil du nicht auf mich gehört hast und dich wie ein Pfau herausgeputzt hast", zischte Severus.

Lucius runzelte die Stirn und sah an sich herab. "Was willst du mir so Wichtiges sagen?", herrschte er seinen Freund dann an.

Severus gab keine Antwort, sondern starrte in das Glas Feuerwhisky, das direkt vor ihm stand.

Malfoy betrachtete den schweigsamen Mann eine Weile, dann sagte er freundlicher: "Was ist los, Sev?"

"Granger", stieß der Tränkemeister knapp hervor und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

"Oh...deine Lieblingsschülerin...was ist mit ihr?"

Severus schnaubte und sah zu, wie Lucius trank.

"Sie ist schwanger."

Lucius verschluckte sich an seinem Whisky und hustete lautstark.

"Häh? Wie das?", stieß er dann keuchend hervor.

Severus starrte ihn düster an. "Wie üblich vermutlich!", herrschte er seinen Freund an.

"Aber sie ist erst siebzehn!", brachte Lucius ungläubig hervor.

"Das scheint keine sichere Verhütungsmethode zu sein", sagte Severus ironisch, dann fügte er an, "sie wird übrigens im September achtzehn...aber das macht die Sache auch nicht wirklich besser."

"Wenn sie wirklich so eine kluge Hexe ist, wie du immer behauptest, warum hat sie dann nicht vorgesorgt?", fragte der Blonde mit spöttischem Unterton.

"Bei Merlin, das weiß ICH doch nicht!", spie Severus ihn an, "ich war schließlich nicht dabei!"

"Das will ich doch schwer hoffen", sagte Lucius und fixierte seinen Freund einen Moment lang.

"Du bist ein Arsch, Lucius!", sagte der Tränkemeister kalt, als er sich diesem kritisch prüfenden Blick ausgesetzt sah.

"Okay", sagte Malfoy schließlich beschwichtigend, "woher weißt du es überhaupt?"

Mit knappen Worten antwortete der dunkelhaarige Mann: "Unterlagen bei Madam Pomfrey. Habe ich zufällig gesehen, als ich einige Zutaten in den Krankenflügel brachte."

"Zufällig?", fragte Lucius kritisch.

"Ja, zufällig! Miss Granger hatte mir sozusagen die Klinke in die Hand gegeben und Poppy wollte die Zutaten, die ich ihr brachte, so schnell wie möglich in die Konservierungsgefäße füllen. Mein Blick fiel zufällig auf die Krankenakten von Granger."

"Und von wem ist sie schwanger?"

"Sie hat als Namen des Vaters 'unbekannt' angegeben."

"Ziemlich schlechtes Gedächtnis, deine Intelligenzbestie", erwiderte Lucius lachend.

"Vielleicht ist es Draco", sagte Severus und beobachtete genüsslich, wie sein vornehm blasser Freund nun geradezu bleich wurde.

"Draco? Wie kommst du darauf? Haben er und Granger etwas miteinander?"

Severus klopfte seinem Freund entschuldigend auf die Schulter: "Nein Luc, du kannst deine Vaterhände in Unschuld waschen. Draco würde eine Muggelabstämmige nicht mal mit einem Schutz- und Vergessenszauber anfassen. Er würde Hermine das letzte halbe Schuljahr zur Hölle machen, wenn er von ihrem Zustand wüsste - was er aber nicht weiß...und auch nicht erfahren wird!", fügte er dann warnend an.

Lucius schüttelte kurz den Kopf: "Von mir sicher nicht", versprach er knurrend. Dann sagte er wie zu sich selbst: "Er hat ohnehin bisher in diesen Ferien kaum ein einziges Wort mit mir gewechselt."

Severus schien ebenfalls in Gedanken versunken zu sein, als der Blonde ihn ansprach: "Dann ist das Leben deines geheimen Schützlings also verwirkt?"

"Muss es das sein?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige sinnend.

"Ein Kind mit gerade mal achtzehn...sie wird schlechte Karten haben, nach ihrem Schulabschluss eine entsprechende Ausbildung anzufangen, nicht wahr?"

Der Tränkemeister strich sich durchs Haar.

"Daher hoffte ich auf deine Hilfe, Lucius."

"Meine? Was sollte ich da wohl ausrichten, Severus?"

"Besorg ihr einen Studienplatz."

"Kann sie ihn finanzieren?", fragte der Blonde ungläubig.

"Nein", erwiderte der Tränkemeister sofort.

"Also soll ich auch das übernehmen", sagte Malfoy belustigt.

"Es wird dich nicht ins Armenhaus bringen", Severus sah ihn düster an, und fügte dann leiser hinzu: "Und ich werde natürlich selbst einen Teil der Kosten übernehmen, soviel, wie mir möglich ist."

Lucius schnaubte kurz, und wedelte wegwerfend mit der Hand. "Du verlangst also von mir, dass ich meine Beziehungen spielen lasse, damit Granger einen Studienplatz bekommt, und ihn dann auch noch finanziere, während sie nicht erfahren soll, dass ich - noch DU - dahinterstehen?"

Severus nickte knapp.

"Hoffst du darauf, dass dir das deinen Platz in der Hölle erspart, mein Freund...oder mir den meinen? Das wirst du vergessen können - wir haben unsere Plätze zu dem Zeitpunkt fest gebucht, als wir das Mal nahmen."

"Ich hoffe auf nichts dergleichen...nur darauf, dass man manchmal das Schicksal eben doch beeinflussen kann - und DU kannst es, Lucius...mach was draus!"

Der Blonde verdrehte die Augen und sagte durch die Zähne geknirscht: "Ich tue das für DICH, Sev...für all das, was du für mich getan hast...und nicht für Granger."

Der Tränkemeister lächelte verhalten und erwiderte: "Du hast was gut."

Malfoy winkte ab und sagte: "Nein...nein...sagen wir, wir sind quitt, okay?"

"Ist mir auch recht", erwiderte Severus und prostete seinem Freund zu, bevor er einen weiteren Schluck Whisky nahm.

Lucius schüttelte kurz den Kopf über diesen absolut skurrilen Deal und trank sein Glas leer.

"Können wir hier jetzt wieder verschwinden?", fragte er und bemerkte dann erst, dass Severus ihm mit dem Kopf ein Zeichen gab.

Er folgte dem Hinweis und erblickte eine Blondine und eine dunkelhaarige Frau, die gerade erst den Raum betreten hatten und ihn offensichtlich interessiert ins Visier nahmen.

"Du hast IMMER noch diese Wirkung?", fragte Severus und sah Lucius mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

Malfoy betrachtete wie die beiden Frauen ihm zulächelten und offensichtlich zu einem Flirt aufgelegt waren.

"Wie du wohl siehst", gab der Blonde zurück und taxierte seinen Freund, während er, "neidisch?", hinterhersetzte.

"Auf dich? Im Leben nicht! Wer möchte schon reich sein, eine wunderschöne Ehefrau haben, und die Möglichkeit, noch ein paar andere hübsche Weiber nebenher ins Bett zu holen?"

"Welche von beiden findest du hübscher? Ich werde sie dir besorgen," sagte Lucius ernst.

Severus schüttelte verachtend den Kopf: "Du wirst sie mir besorgen? Für wen hältst du dich?"

"Also gut, dann halt nicht", sagte Lucius und wandte den Blick von den beiden Frauen ab.

Severus schüttelte stumm den Kopf, dann fauchte er: "Ich brauche doch nicht deine Hilfe, um eine Frau zu bekommen!"

"Natürlich nicht."

"Du bist ein eingebildeter, arroganter Idiot!"

"Ja, ist gut."

"Ein elender Wichtigtuer!"

"Wenn du meinst."

"Ein ekelerregender Snob!"

"Ist gut jetzt Sev. Ich hab's kapiert!"

Severus schien immer noch vor Wut zu kochen, als die dunkelhaarige Frau Lucius ansprach.

"Meine Freundin und ich würden gerne tanzen."

Lucius betrachtete einen Moment wie die Blondine ihn ebenfalls erwartungsvoll ansah. Scheinbar wollten die Freundinnen ihm die Entscheidung überlassen, wen er von ihnen beiden wählen würde.

"Ich selbst tanze nicht", gab er bedauernd, aber bestimmt zurück und deutete auf Severus: "Aber mein Freund tanzt für sein Leben gern."

Unter dem Tisch bekam er an seinem Schienbein zu spüren, wie begeistert Severus über diese Lüge war. Die Blondine ging nun zum Angriff über, während die Dunkelhaarige sich Severus krallte und ihn leidlich zum Tanzen animiert bekam. Die Blondine setzte sich neben Lucius.

"Magst du vielleicht keine blonden Frauen? Hat dir mal eine das Herz gebrochen, du armer...armer...Mann." Bei den letzten Worten hatte sie ihre Finger auf seine Lippen gelegt und sanft darübergestrichen.

"Doch, ich mag blonde Frauen - daher habe ich auch das schönste Exemplar von ihnen geheiratet und keinen weiteren Bedarf!", sagte Lucius laut. Die Frau sah ihn beleidigt an und zischte: "Langweiliger Schnösel!"

Lucius zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern und bekam gerade noch mit, wie die Dunkelhaarige Severus auf eine Art an die Wäsche ging, die weniger mit Verführungskunst, als vielmehr mit Taschenraub zu tun hatte. In Windeseile hatte Severus der falschen Schlange den Arm auf den Rücken gedreht und die Taschenuhr wieder an sich genommen, die sie ihm entwendet hatte.

Lucius hatte sich erhoben und seinen Zauberstab gezückt, genau wie Severus den seinen inzwischen auch.

Die beiden Frauen lächelten entschuldigend und verlegten sich auf kriecherische Schmeicheleien, ohne zu ahnen, wie groß die Gefahr tatsächlich war, in der sie schwebten, falls die beiden verärgerten Männer sich an ihnen rächen wollten.

"Man sieht so einen vornehmen Herrn wie dich nur selten in unserer Gegend", säuselte die Dunkelhaarige an Lucius gewandt und fügte dann an: "Ich könnte für heute Nacht deine persönliche Dienerin sein - gegen ein verschwindend geringes Endgeld."

"Kein Bedarf!", knurrte er wütend.

Die Blondine betrachtete ihre Freundin mit nacktem Spott: "Er steht auf Blond...er hat eine Blondine geheiratet und glaubt nun, er kenne ALLE", sie lachte gackernd und fügte ebenso spöttisch an, "aber wer wäre ich, dass ich einem so edlen Herrn widerspreche...und mehr als EINE schafft er wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht."

"Bleib ruhig", raunte Severus ihm zu, als er merkte, dass sein Freund den Zauberstab fester umfasste und kurz davor war, einen Unverzeihlichen zu sprechen.

"Glaubst du, ich lasse es zu, dass diese Weiber uns beklauen und beschimpfen, ohne ihnen eine Lektion zu erteilen? Ich werde ihnen Respekt beibringen", kündigte er dann mit ruhiger Stimme an, und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem kalten Lächeln, als er den Zauberstab auf die Frauen richtete.

"Lucius", mahnte Severus sanft, doch der Blonde schüttelte unwirsch die Hand des Freundes ab, die sich vorsichtig auf seinen Arm legte.

Nur wenige Sekunden später schienen die Frauen verschwunden, jedoch befanden sich plötzlich zwei Elstern im Raum, die aufgeregt krächzten und unkontrolliert mit den Flügeln schlugen.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah seinen Freund interessiert an. "Wann verwandelst du sie zurück?"

"Gar nicht. Die Welt wird sie nicht vermissen", erwiderte Lucius dunkel, stand auf und scheuchte die panischen Elstern, die offensichtlich mit ihren Flügeln noch nichts anzufangen wussten, mit seinen Füßen zur Tür hinaus.

Als Lucius sich an den Tisch zurücksetzte, sagte er leise: "Der Zauber hält vermutlich nur drei Tage - länger habe ich den noch nie hinbekommen." Severus nickte knapp und schüttelte schließlich vage den Kopf, als er seinen Freund ansah, dem der Stolz über seine Anziehungskraft offensichtlich zu einem Großteil abhanden gekommen war. Er verkniff sich einen Kommentar, um dessen Lage nicht noch unangenehmer zu machen. Dann sahen die beiden Freunde sich lange schweigend an. Schließlich bestellten sie jeder noch einen Feuerwhisky und tranken ihn in stillem Einvernehmen zügig aus.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Du riechst nach Whisky", murmelte Narcissa im Schlaf, als Lucius ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Sie drehte sich dennoch zu ihm und schlug die Augen auf.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie müde.

"Ja, alles in Ordnung. Schlaf weiter, Darling", sagte er sanft, schmiegte sich an sie, und schloss dann ebenfalls die Augen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Nein, Dad, ich werde die Laufbahn einschlagen, die ICH für richtig halte!"

Lucius blickte in die Augen seines Sohnes, der seine Worte mit einem eiskalten Ausdruck bekräftigte.

"Du hast die Gelegenheit zu studieren und willst diese Chance nicht nutzen?"

"Ich werde kein Studium benötigen. Man wird mir auch so den nötigen Respekt entgegenbringen", sagte Draco überzeugt.

Lucius sah ihn herausfordernd an.

"Du verlässt dich viel zu sehr auf unseren Ruf - auf MEINEN Ruf, Draco! Du wirst dir jedoch deinen eigenen Platz in der Welt erkämpfen müssen. Schaff dir eine solide Grundlage, solange ich dir die Möglichkeit dazu biete!"

"DU - DEIN Ruf - die Chance, die DU mir bietest. Nein, Dad! Je früher ich hier weg bin, desto besser!"

"Draco..."

Der Angesprochene hörte jedoch nicht, sondern riss die Tür auf und stieß beim Hinausgehen gegen Martha White, die beim Gehen in ein Buch vertieft war.

"Pass doch auf, du dumme kleine Göre!", herrschte er sie an.

Martha blickte zu Draco auf und murmelte: "Entschuldigung, Sir."

Lucius eilte zur Tür und sah gerade noch, wie Draco um die nächste Ecke bog.

Er seufzte und fragte das Mädchen: "Wolltest du zu mir?"

"Ja, Lucius. Aber ich kann ein anderes mal wiederkommen, wenn du dich gerade geärgert hast."

"Ich habe mich nicht geärgert."

"Du siehst aber so aus", gab sie zurück und betrachtete ihn eingehend, "du hast so eine Falte auf der Stirn, wenn du ärgerlich bist. Ungefähr so", sie klemmte sich das Buch unter den Arm und schob die Haut oberhalb ihrer Nasenwurzel soweit zusammen, bis in der Mitte eine Delle entstand. "Sieht irgendwie unheimlich aus", sagte sie dann noch erklärend.

"Unheimlich ist nur, was aus euch Kindern wird", sagte er erschöpft und bot Martha einen Stuhl an.

"Fang an", sagte er leise und lehnte sich in seinem eigenen Stuhl bequem zurück.

Martha las manchmal noch etwas stockend, doch betonte sie inzwischen meist richtig und konnte auch längere Wörter problemlos meistern. Sie liebte Geschichten, die spannend waren und vor Abenteuern nur so strotzten. Lucius hatte mehr als einmal beobachtet, wie ihre Wangen sich vor Aufregung färbten, wenn sie an eine Stelle kam, bei der es wirklich brenzlig für den Helden wurde - dabei störte es sie nicht, dass ihre Helden Igel, Mäuse oder Elfen waren. Sie war völlig in den Geschichten gefangen und bemerkte nicht, dass Lucius ab und an mit den Zähnen knirschte, um sich einen Kommentar zu verbeißen, wenn der mutige Elf dem bösen mächtigen Zauberer seinen Zauberstab auf geradezu lächerliche Weise entwendet hatte.

Auch jetzt schien Martha völlig in das Buch vertieft, doch plötzlich wurde ihr Lesen ungewöhnlich stockend und sie schien sich nur mühsam auf den Text konzentrieren zu können.

"Was ist los, Martha?", fragte Lucius und lehnte sich etwas in seinem Stuhl vor.

"Nichts, Sir", erwiderte sie sofort.

Die förmliche Anrede ließ Lucius sofort erkennen, dass sie etwas vor ihm verbarg, von dem sie glaubte, das es ihn wütend machen würde, wenn sie es aussprach.

"Ich befehle dir, mir zu sagen, was dich so unkonzentriert lesen lässt", sagte er mit unbeugsamer Stimme, da er spürte, dass Martha diese Abgrenzung zwischen ihnen brauchte, um ihrem Herrn etwas zu sagen, von dem sie wusste, das es ihn erzürnen würde...und das ihr dennoch auf der Zunge zu brennen schien.

"Sir...wenn jemand etwas kaputt macht, dann muss derjenige doch für den Schaden aufkommen, oder?"

Er nickte knapp und sie fuhr fort: "Und besonders schlimm ist es doch, wenn man etwas kaputt macht, woran der andere sehr hängt, oder?"

Lucius unterdrückte ein ärgerliches Schnauben und sagte statt dessen fordernd: "Was ist es, Martha...was hast du kaputt gemacht?"

Das Kind wand sich unter seinem Blick und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Also?", stieß er fordernd aus.

"Ich...ich...ich habe nichts kaputt gemacht", brachte es unsicher hervor.

"Dann also deine Mutter", sagte Lucius düster.

Abermals schüttelte das Kind den Kopf.

"Rede!", herrschte er sie nun an, da ihm absolut nicht der Sinn nach Ratespielen stand.

"Master Malfoy...", sagte Martha zögerlich.

"Ja. Also wer nun?", brachte Lucius genervt hervor, weil Martha ihn offensichtlich hinhalten wollte, indem sie immer förmlicher wurde.

Martha schien den Atem angehalten zu haben und blickte verwirrt, dann begriff sie und sagte lebhafter: "Nein, Sir...Master Malfoy hat etwas kaputt gemacht."

"Ich?", fragte er verwirrt nach.

"Nein, nicht du", sagte Martha nun ebenfalls etwas verwirrt, dann seufzte sie kurz und sagte: "Das ist manchmal schwierig, wenn man euch alle richtig ansprechen muss." Lucius nickte verstehend und fragte dann: "Also sprichst du von Draco?"

"Ja, Sir", sagte Martha leise.

"Was hat er kaputt gemacht?"

Das Mädchen räusperte sich und sagte dann mit hochoffizieller Stimme: "Lissy, Sir!"

"Lissy? Wer ist Lissy?"

"Meine Puppe, Sir."

"Wie hat er sie kaputt gemacht?", fragte Lucius ebenfalls mit hochoffizieller Stimme.

"Er hat ihr den Kopf abgerissen, Sir."

"Warum tat er das?"

Jetzt wurde das Kind unsicher und zögerte.

"Ich...weiß nicht so genau. Es war wohl so, dass er wütend auf mich war."

"Erkläre wie es dazu kam!", forderte Lucius ruhig.

"Rosy, die Zimmerelfe hatte so viel zu tun...und ICH hatte Langeweile...deshalb wollten ich und Lissy ihr helfen und die neue Bettwäsche schon mal auf die Zimmer bringen. Als ich in Master Malfoys...in Master Malfoy JUNIOR'S Zimmer ging, habe ich wohl vergessen anzuklopfen. Er lag noch im Bett, aber er war schon wach und hat sich ein Heft angesehen. Er hat damit nach mir geworfen und dann hat er mir Lissy weggenommen und ihr den Kopf abgerissen."

"Ein Heft?", murmelte Lucius und ahnte dunkel, wie ungelegen Martha seinem Sohn wohl in diesem Moment im Zimmer gestanden hatte. Er räusperte sich und sagte: "Draco hatte kein Recht dazu, deine Puppe zu beschädigen - aber Du, Martha, hast nicht angeklopft...das wiegt schwerer."

Martha starrte den blonden Mann empört an, sprang auf und rief: "Das ist gemein! Das sagst du nur, weil er dein Sohn ist! Der hat meine Puppe kaputt gemacht! Und er hat mit dem blöden Heft nach mir geworfen! Und in dem Heft waren lauter nackte Hexen - sowas werde ICH mir jedenfalls niemals ansehen! Das ist EKLIG!"

"Ich werde mit ihm reden", sagte Lucius beschwichtigend, doch Martha schien seine Ruhe nur noch mehr in Aufruhr zu versetzen und sie schrie ihn nun regelrecht an: "Wenn ICH etwas von IHM kaputt gemacht hätte, dann hättest du ganz anders reagiert. Du bist sowas von UNGERECHT!"

Mit diesen Worten stapfte sie wütend zur Tür.

"Martha!", zischte er, und seine Stimme peitschte regelrecht durch den Raum. Sofort blieb das Kind stehen und wandte sich zögerlich nach ihm um.

"Du wirst dich jetzt sofort bei mir entschuldigen!", sagte er streng.

Der Blick des Mädchens flackerte vor Zorn und Angst gleichermaßen.

Lucius war aufgestanden und er sah Martha ernst an.

Die Stimme des Kindes schwankte durch die widersprüchlichen Gefühle, als es sagte: "Entschuldigung, Sir!"

"Und jetzt komm her und hol dein Buch", wies er sie kalt an.

Mit zögerlichen Schritten ging sie in seine Richtung und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, als erwarte sie einen Angriff seinerseits, während sie nach dem Buch tastete und es an ihre Brust drückte.

Lucius hatte sie stumm beobachtet und war erstaunt, dass sie es fertigbrachte, ihm immer noch in die Augen zu blicken.

Sie wartete offensichtlich darauf, dass er ihr erlauben würde, den Raum zu verlassen, doch er sagte nichts dergleichen, sondern ließ seine Stimme nun sanfter klingen, als er sagte: "Martha, du bist inzwischen beinahe zehn Jahre alt. Meinst du nicht, dass es langsam Zeit wird, damit aufzuhören, mit Puppen zu spielen?"

Einen Moment sah sie ihn stumm an, dann erwiderte sie mit bemüht zurückhaltender Stimme: "Ich kann so lange mit Puppen spielen, wie ich möchte. Du kannst mir das nicht verbieten. Du...Sie sind nicht mein Vater, Sir, Master Malfoy! Ich bitte darum, den Raum verlassen zu dürfen, Sir!"

Er nickte knapp und blieb stehen, während Martha zur Tür eilte und so lautlos, wie ihre Wut es zuließ, verschwand.

Als er alleine war, sank er auf den Stuhl, stützte den Kopf in seine Hände und seufzte tief.

_tbc_

_Zwei Kapitel werden noch folgen - sofern ihr noch mögt, denn bislang hält sich eure Begeisterung über meine Begeisterung für den Blonden scheinbar in Grenzen. :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Kapitel**

**Dreieinhalb Jahre später**

"Post von Draco", sagte Lucius knapp und reichte Narcissa den noch versiegelten Brief.

Während seine Frau den Umschlag öffnete, sah er konzentriert auf sein Frühstück.

Die gleiche Situation hatte sich bereits vor ein paar Tagen ereignet, und Narcissa hatte ihm, trotz seines gespielten Desinteresses, vom Inhalt des Briefes ihres Sohnes erzählt. Er verließ sich auch diesmal darauf - vergeblich.

Narcissa erzählte ihm nichts, sondern legte den Briefbogen wortlos neben Lucius' Frühstücksgedeck. Unwirsch schob er ihn zu ihr zurück.

"Lucius, er ist auch an dich gerichtet", sagte Narcissa sanft.

"Das letzte mal, als er einen Brief an mich gerichtet hat, hat er mir mitgeteilt, dass sein Mentor ihm im letzten halben Jahr mehr beigebracht hat, als ich ihm in seinem ganzen Leben."

Narcissa seufzte leise: "Das ist inzwischen mehr als zwei Jahre her. Es hat sich einiges bei ihm geändert und er ist reifer geworden. Er richtet alle Briefe immer sowohl an mich, als auch an dich - aber solange du dich standhaft weigerst, sie zu lesen, wirst du immer noch den dickköpfigen Rebellen in ihm sehen."

"Er IST ein dickköpfiger Rebelle", knurrte Lucius.

"Ich frage mich, von wem er das wohl haben könnte", sinnierte Narcissa leise.

Lucius schnaubte. "Geht es ihm gut?", fragte er schließlich.

"Ja, es geht ihm gut."

"Gut...mehr brauche ich nicht zu wissen", erwiderte Lucius und gab der Hauselfe einen Wink, dass sie abräumen solle.

"Vielleicht interessiert es dich, dass er bald ganz hier in der Nähe eine Wohnung nehmen wird."

"Er will wieder in unsere Nähe ziehen? Warum will er plötzlich zurückkommen, nachdem er doch so froh war, Malfoy Manor und uns weit hinter sich zu lassen?"

"Er hat dich nicht hinter sich gelassen, Lucius," erwiderte sie, wohl wissend, was er eigentlich gemeint hatte. Dann fuhr sie erklärend fort: "Er brauchte Abstand, um die Dinge aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu sehen. Du hast ihm so oft gesagt, dass er sich nicht auf deinen Ruf verlassen soll, sondern sich einen eigenen erarbeiten muss. Er hat nichts anderes getan, als er von hier fortging und fernab von uns seine Ausbildung zum Obliviator begann. Willst du ihn jetzt dafür bestrafen, dass er auf dich hörte?"

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er studieren soll. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er seine Chance nutzen soll", erwiderte Lucius ärgerlich.

"Seine Ausbildung erfordert von ihm eine Menge Disziplin und Ehrgeiz - er hat beides von demjenigen geerbt, der ihm auch den Dickkopf vermacht hat", Narcissa lächelte ihren Mann hintergründig an.

"Lucius", sagte sie dann wieder sanft, "er hat sehr wohl bemerkt, dass du ihm nie antwortest. Er bedauert dies und hofft, dass sich euer Verhältnis wieder bessert, wenn ihr mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen könnt. Willst du die Hand ausschlagen, die er dir reicht?"

"Er hat meine doch auch ausgeschlagen!", fuhr Lucius seine Frau an, "er könnte heute die Finanzmärkte dieser Welt das Fürchten lehren, statt für das Ministerium die Drecksarbeit zu machen!"

Narcissas Blick wurde so grimmig, wie man es nur sehr selten bei dieser scheinbar immer ausgeglichenen Frau beobachten konnte.

"Draco ist sehr stolz auf seine Anstellung im Ministerium und er erachtet seine Arbeit keineswegs als so wertlos, wie du es offensichtlich tust. Im Gegenteil, Lucius, er ist ein Vermittler, der dafür sorgt, dass die Zaubererwelt geschützt ist und wir weiterhin vor den Muggeln verborgen bleiben. Du weißt genau, dass man nur die Besten und Gewissenhaftesten als Obliviator einsetzt. Es gilt innerhalb kürzester Zeit richtig zu reagieren und mit jedem Zauber, den er spricht, übernimmt er eine Menge Verantwortung für den Schutz der Zaubererwelt...und letztlich natürlich auch für den der Muggelwelt. Die Finanzwelt war immer die deine, Lucius, und Draco hat gesehen, wie sie unterschwellig von Voldemort regiert wird. Nimmst du ihm wirklich übel, dass er sich davon so fern wie möglich gehalten hat?"

Lucius hatte die Standpauke schweigend entgegengenommen und erhob sich, als Narcissa geendet hatte, geräuschvoll vom Tisch.

"Meine Tür wird ihm immer offen stehen - durchgehen muss er jetzt allerdings, ohne dass ich ihm entgegengehe", antwortete er bestimmt, dann verließ er den Raum, ehe er in Versuchung geriet, den Brief doch noch selbst zu lesen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es ermüdete Lucius immer schneller, stundenlang über Zahlen gebeugt zu sitzen. Tag für Tag schienen die Dokumente sich höher auf seinem Schreibtisch zu stapeln, doch jemand anderem seine Finanzen anzuvertrauen, kam überhaupt nicht in Frage.

Hatte er einst geglaubt, Draco würde sich auf seine Pflichten als Malfoy besinnen, so war er im Laufe der Zeit doch bitter enttäuscht worden.

So, wie er es ihm eines Tages gesagt hatte, als Lucius ihn auf Hogwarts besuchte, hatte Draco die Malfoyregel in die Tat umgesetzt, völlig unabhängig zu sein. Sich auf niemanden verlassen zu müssen - niemanden zu vermissen...sollte Draco sich tatsächlich geändert haben? Vermisste sein Sohn ihn vielleicht doch so sehr, wie Lucius ihn vermisste?

Seufzend griff der Blonde zu einem weiteren Stapel Papiere.

Es gab Tage, da fragte Lucius sich, warum er dies alles tat, doch die Vorstellung, dass ihm ein wichtiges und gutes Geschäft durch die Lappen gehen könnte, weil er es an Selbstdisziplin mangeln ließ, trieb Lucius immer wieder dazu, sich erneut in die Arbeit zu vertiefen.

Es war bereits Nachmittag, als er zum ersten mal beschloss, endlich eine Pause einzulegen.

Die Sonne schien und vielleicht würde er ein paar Worte mit Martha wechseln können, die ihre Sommerferien auf dem Manor verbrachte.

Seit das Mädchen nach Hogwarts gegangen war, kam Lucius das Haus wieder besonders still vor. Die gemeinsamen Lesenachmittage fehlten ihm, hatten sie doch immer eine angenehme Pause von seiner Arbeit dargestellt.

Unwillkürlich musste er an jenen Tag zurückdenken, als sie ihm vorgeworfen hatte, er sei ungerecht, weil er, ihrer Meinung nach, nicht hart genug wegen Dracos Vergehen durchgegriffen hatte.

Er erinnerte sich jetzt daran, dass sie als stumme Anklage die zerstörte Puppe zur nächsten Vorlesestunde mitgebracht hatte. Martha hatte den Kopf der Puppe während des Lesens immer wieder auf den Hals der leblosen Figur gesetzt, nur damit er kurz darauf wieder herunter rollte.

Schließlich hatte Lucius seinen Zauberstab gezückt und auf Lizzy gezielt, um den Schaden zu beheben. Martha jedoch war aufgesprungen und hatte 'Nein' gerufen. Dann hatte sie ihm erklärt, dass auch ihre Mutter die Puppe schon hatte reparieren wollen, aber sie es ihr ebenfalls nicht erlaubt habe.

Lucius hatte sie daraufhin genervt gefragt, was sie eigentlich wolle, und nicht schlecht gestaunt, als das Mädchen in unnachgiebigem Ton verlangt hatte, dass Draco selbst ihre Puppe reparieren solle.

Er erinnerte sich bis heute an die Beschimpfungen, die Draco über Martha von sich gegeben hatte, bevor er endlich der Forderung nachgekommen war und mit seinem Zauberstab die Puppe, ohne einen einzigen Blick auf Martha, repariert hatte, bevor er grußlos wieder in sein Zimmer verschwunden war.

Seit diesem Zeitpunkt waren drei Jahre vergangen. Drei Jahre, in denen aus dem hitzköpfigen jungen Mann, laut Narcissa, ein verantwortungsbewusster Ministeriumangestellter geworden war.

Und ebenso drei Jahre, in denen aus der kindlichen und zuweilen höchst sturen Martha White eine ebenso hübsche wie kluge junge Dame geworden war, die auf Hogwarts beste Noten erzielte.

Lucius verließ sein Arbeitszimmer und begab sich in die Küche. Als er den Raum betrat, hielt Theresa White in ihrem Tun inne und grüßte ihn mit einem höflichen Knicks. Er nickte zur Erwiderung und griff nach einem Apfel, der in einem Korb lag.

"Nein, Sir!", rief Theresa, als er gerade hineinbiss.

Kauend fragt er: "Waren die Äpfel für einen Kuchen gedacht? Nun, so wird eben einer weniger darauf sein. Das ist nicht weiter tragisch, oder?"

Theresa beobachtete, wie er ein zweites mal hineinbiss, dann erwiderte sie zögerlich: "Herr, die Äpfel waren für die Pferde gedacht...weil sie wurmstichig sind."

Lucius hörte auf zu kauen und sie hielt ihm den Eimer hin, in dem sie gerade Kartoffelschalen gesammelt hatte. Er spuckte den Inhalt seines Mundes hinein und warf den restlichen Apfel gleich hinterher.

Theresa betrachtete ihren Herrn und wandte dann schnell den Blick ab, als er darauf aufmerksam wurde.

Sie stellte umständlich den Eimer wieder zurück und hielt den Kopf gesenkt, während ihr Körper leicht bebte.

"Du lachst über mich?", fragte Lucius streng, als er begriff, was ihr Verhalten zu bedeuten hatte.

"Nein, Herr...doch, Herr...verzeiht", brachte Theresa mühsam kontrolliert hervor.

Er schnaubte ärgerlich, dann sagte er: "Gibt es nun heute Apfelkuchen, oder gibt es keinen?"

"Soviel Ihr wollt, Herr", sagte Theresa und lief rot an, weil sie das Lachen zu unterdrücken versuchte.

"Gut, dann sag mir jetzt, wo ich Martha finde, damit ich dich allein lassen kann, bevor du noch vor unterdrücktem Lachen explodierst."

Plötzlich wurde die Köchin schlagartig ernst und sie sagte leise: "Sie ist mit einer...Freundin zur Koppel gegangen."

"Mit einer Freundin?", fragte Lucius verblüfft.

"Ja...sie kennt sie aus Hogwarts und das Mädchen wohnt nicht weit von hier. Sie haben sich für heute verabredet. Catherine kam vor einer halben Stunde hierher. Ich hätte Euch natürlich erst um Erlaubnis bitten müssen, bevor jemand Euren Besitz betritt", sagte Theresa plötzlich erschreckt über ihren Fehler.

Lucius winkte ab.

"Nein, ich hatte Martha schon vor langer Zeit die Erlaubnis gegeben, dass ihre Freundinnen sie hier besuchen dürfen. Ich bin froh, dass sich ihr nun endlich die Gelegenheit bietet, ihre Zeit auf dem Manor mit anderen Kindern zu verbringen."

"Ihr seid zu gütig, Herr", sagte Theresa immer noch schuldbewusst.

"Nun, dann werde ich den Pferden wohl mal diese Äpfel mit Fleischeinlage bringen", sagte Lucius und hoffte fast, dass Theresa wieder lachen würde, denn seit der Erwähnung von Marthas Freundin wirkte sie überaus ernst.

"Aber Sir, das geht doch nicht. Ihr könnt doch nicht mit einem Korb voller Äpfel über das Anwesen laufen."

"Kann ich nicht?", fragte er verwundert nach.

"Nun...es sähe merkwürdig aus, oder? Dies ist eine Aufgabe für Knechte, nicht für den Herrn."

Lucius schickte ihr ein knappes Lächeln, dann sagte er: "Ich weiß, was du meinst", und griff sich dennoch den Korb, wobei er einen der Äpfel herausnahm, ihn beäugte und schließlich sagte: "Hier sieht man gar nichts...den könnte ich doch eigentlich..."

"Bitte, Sir, nehmt statt dessen den hier", rief Theresa. Dann griff sie in einen der Körbe die hinter ihr standen, und warf ihm einen einwandfreien Apfel zu. Lucius fing ihn mit einer Hand auf, biss hinein und machte eine dankende Geste. Dann verließ er die Küche und trat mit dem Korb in der Hand vor das Haus.

Einen Moment lang blickte er sich zufrieden um. Die Welt sah friedlich aus und er nahm sich vor, an diesem Tag nicht wieder an seinen Schreibtisch zurückzukehren.

Er schlug den Weg zur Koppel ein und schon von Weitem erkannte er die beiden Mädchen, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm standen. Je näher er kam, desto deutlicher vernahm er ihr Jungmädchenkichern. Reine Albernheit, die normalerweise für ihn nur schwer zu ertragen war, doch diesmal freute er sich für Martha, die zum ersten mal in all den Jahren eine Freundin gefunden hatte, die sich aufs Manor traute.

Als sein Name fiel, blieb er automatisch stehen und lauschte.

"Und, wie ist Lucius Malfoy so? Die Leute erzählen sich ja ganz schön herbe Sachen über ihn", sagte das Mädchen namens Catherine gerade.

"Die Leute haben keine Ahnung. Die sind doch nur glücklich, wenn sie tratschen können. Er ist streng, ja, aber wir kommen gut miteinander aus."

"Ihr kommt gut miteinander aus? Na hör mal, Martha, willst du mich verscheißern? Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob die Dinge stimmen, die man sich über ihn erzählt, aber dass er einfach zum Anbeißen aussieht, das musst du schon zugeben."

"Ich...ich habe nie darauf geachtet", gab Martha nervös zurück.

"Du wirst ja rot!", rief Catherine und lachte, "du bist in ihn verliebt, gib es zu!"

"Er ist wie ein Vater für mich", rief Martha aufgeregt.

"Dann ist ja gut, ich kam nämlich nur her, um mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen. Vielleicht kann ich ihn sogar verführen, wer weiß?."

"Du bist ja verrückt", sagte Martha und wandte sich von der Freundin ab, wobei ihr Blick genau auf Lucius fiel. Sofort weiteten sich ihre Augen panisch, weil sie begriff, dass er die Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte. Auch Catherine wandte sich nun um und sah ihn eindeutig zu kokett für ihr Alter an.

"Mit wem habe ich das...'Vergnügen'?", fragte Lucius sowohl fordernd, als auch ironisch.

"Master Malfoy, das ist meine Freundin Catherine Weyler. Catherine, das ist Master Malfoy", stellte Martha vor, wobei ihr Gesicht vor Verlegenheit glühte.

Catherine lächelte ihn auf geradezu laszive Weise an und Lucius verwarf seinen ursprünglichen Plan, Marthas Freundin mit einem Handkuss zu begrüßen, sondern nickte ihr lediglich knapp zu.

Dann reichte er Martha den Korb mit den Äpfeln und deutete auf die Pferde. Martha war nicht fähig, ihm in die Augen zu blicken, sondern starrte stumm auf die Äpfel.

"Martha, komm bitte später in mein Arbeitszimmer, wenn du deine Freundin verabschiedet hast", sagte er, bevor er sich umwandte, um zum Haus zurückzukehren.

Eine Viertelstunde später saß er wieder an seinem Schreibtisch und füllte seinen Geist erneut mit Zahlen.

Als es nach einer halben Stunde an seiner Tür klopfte, bellte er ein 'Herein' und schob die Akten von sich.

Martha schien immer noch verlegen und mit jedem Schritt auf ihn zu, rötete sich ihr Gesicht mehr und mehr.

"Setz dich", sagte er ruhig.

Martha kam der Aufforderung nach und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Deine Freundin ist schon wieder gegangen?", fragte er.

Martha sah ihm in die Augen, und nickte dann: "Ja, ich fand es besser so."

Er nickte ebenfalls und sagte: "Ich werde immer für dich da sein, Martha. Du bist für mich tatsächlich wie eine Tochter."

"Ja, Sir, ich verstehe...es tut mir Leid, was Catherine gesagt hat...ich...es war nur..."

Er unterbrach sie durch eine Handbewegung.

"Es gibt nichts, das dir Leid tun müsste."

"Ich weiß, aber ich fühle mich so...dumm."

"Mach dir keine Gedanken mehr darüber", sagte Lucius und schickte ihr ein Lächeln, "Martha, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich wollte dich nur sehen, um dir das zu sagen."

"Danke, Sir", sagte Martha und lächelte ebenfalls ein ganzes Stück erleichterter. Sie atmete tief durch und fügte an: "Lucius?" Er forderte sie mit einem Nicken zum Weitersprechen auf.

"Es bedeutet mir viel, dass du mich als so etwas wie eine Tochter siehst. Ich möchte dich nicht enttäuschen, weißt du?"

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich von dir enttäuscht sein könnte?", fragte er interessiert nach.

Martha sah einen Moment auf ihre Hände, die sie im Schoß ineinander rang.

"Ich weiß ja, dass du nicht mein Vater bist, und trotzdem nimmst du dir diese ganze Zeit für mich. Ich darf immer mit dir reden und ich glaube, ich habe mich nie richtig dafür bedankt. Ich wollte mich einfach mal bedanken...Danke!"

Es tat so gut, diese Worte zu hören. Und doch wusste er, dass sie ihm keinen Dank schuldete.

"Ich hoffe, dass du immer zu mir kommst, wenn es etwas gibt, das dich belastet, Martha", sagte er und fragte dann: "Wie kommst du inzwischen mit deinem Lehrer für Zaubertränke aus?"

Einen Moment lang verdüsterte sich das Gesicht des Mädchens, doch schließlich ließ sie ihre Stimme diplomatisch klingen.

"Ich strenge mich an, es ihm recht zu machen. Mal gelingt es mir, meist jedoch nicht. Er lässt mich oft nachsitzen und ich fühle mich unwohl, wenn ich alleine mit ihm in einem Raum sein muss. Ich habe immer das Gefühl, dass er mich ständig beobachtet und darauf wartet, dass ich einen Fehler mache. Und dann mache ich oft auch welche...ich habe Angst vor ihm, und das macht mich nervös."

Einen Moment lang stockte Lucius der Atem, als Martha wegen Severus genau die gleichen Worte benutzte, wie ihre Mutter es einst wegen ihm getan hatte. Er räusperte sich und fragte dann: "Sagt dir der Name Hermine Granger etwas?"

Martha nickte sofort und sagte: "Ja, sie hat die Schule verlassen, bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam. Aber es wird noch oft von ihr geredet. Sie muss sehr gut gewesen sein. Ihre Noten waren herausragend. Sie soll gleich nach der Schule Mutter geworden sein, und trotzdem sehr erfolgreich studieren." Martha runzelte kurz die Stirn, dann sagte sie: "Und mit Professor Snape soll sie ständig aneinandergeraten sein. Er sagt manchmal, ich sei so eine elende Besserwisserin wie Granger. Ich glaube, er hasst mich genauso wie er sie hasste."

Lucius kratzte sich am Kinn und nickte schließlich knapp.

"Versuche deine Angst ihm gegenüber abzulegen. Er ist ein guter Lehrer, du musst ihn nicht mögen, aber du solltest auch nicht vorschnell über ihn urteilen. Manchmal wirken die Menschen anders, als sie in Wahrheit sind, Martha."

"Ich weiß, dass ihr Freunde seid", sagte das Mädchen plötzlich kleinlaut, und fügte dann etwas mutiger hinzu: "Ich bin trotzdem froh, dass ich ihn im Moment los bin."

"Oh," sagte Lucius wie nebenher, "er kommt morgen zum Abendessen her. Und ich halte es für eine gute Idee, wenn du ebenfalls daran teilnimmst. Ich erwarte dich also morgen pünktlich um sieben im Esszimmer."

"Lucius, nein...ich...bitte, Sir...tu mir das nicht an, Lucius!"

"Er wird genug Essbares in Reichweite haben, du brauchst also keine Angst zu haben, dass er dich auffressen wird. Beruhige dich, Martha. Erscheine pünktlich um sieben Uhr und sei einfach du selbst."

"Glaub mir, Lucius, es wird ihm nicht schmecken, wenn ich mit am Tisch sitze. Das wäre doch unfair meiner Mutter gegenüber, wenn ihre Arbeit durch meine Anwesenheit nicht richtig gewürdigt wird."

"Martha! Es ist genug jetzt! Du hast deine Anweisungen erhalten."

"Ja, Sir", erwiderte das Mädchen niedergeschlagen und fragte dann leise: "Darf ich jetzt gehen?"

Lucius betrachtete sie eingehend, dann sagte er mahnend: "Lass dir nicht einfallen, dich mit einer Ausrede zu entschuldigen. Einen plötzlichen Krankheitsfall werde ich persönlich überprüfen."

Marthas vorhin noch rötliche Gesichtsfarbe hatte nun eindeutig zu sehr blass gewechselt, doch das Mädchen nickte verstehend.

"In Ordnung. Du darfst gehen. Und Martha, es gibt keinen Grund zur Furcht."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Severus müsste jeden Moment herapparieren", sagte Lucius und küsste Narcissa flüchtig, "erinnere mich daran, dass ich nach seiner Ankunft den Apparierschutz erneuere."

Narcissa blickte zum gedeckten Tisch und sagte: "Ich werde dich erinnern, obwohl du wie jedes mal selbst daran denken wirst."

"Es macht mich dennoch sicherer, wenn ich weiß, dass du mich notfalls erinnern würdest", sagte er lächelnd.

Sie nickte und erwiderte sein Lächeln. Dann fragte sie: "Du weißt, dass Martha tausend Tode stirbt, weil sie heute mit uns speisen muss?"

"Hat sie dich etwa eingespannt, um meinen Entschluss zu ändern?", fragte er und sah seine Frau forschend an.

"Nein, das würde sie nie wagen. Sie hat mir nur gesagt, dass sie wünschte, du würdest ein einziges mal deine Meinung von selbst ändern."

"Nicht in diesem Fall", erwiderte er bestimmt und fügte dann seufzend hinzu: "Sie benimmt sich, als hätte ich sie zu ihrer Henkersmahlzeit gebeten."

"Befohlen trifft es wohl eher", sagte Narcissa lächelnd und legte eine Hand auf Lucius Brust, "und ja, ich glaube, das trifft es sehr gut, wie sie sich fühlt."

"Sie wird es überleben, ich gebe dir mein Wort drauf", sagte er knurrend.

Mit dem typischen Geräusch des Apparierens erschien Severus im Raum und beendete somit das Gespräch der Eheleute. Narcissa wandte sich dem Tränkemeister mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu und sagte:

"Severus, herzlich Willkommen, wie ist es dir seit unserem letzten Treffen ergangen?"

"Ich kann nicht klagen, Narcissa, außer über die Tatsache, dass unser letztes Treffen bereits viel zu lange her ist", flüchtig hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und fügte dann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an: "Ich werde nie begreifen, womit so einer wie Lucius einen wunderschönen Engel wie dich eigentlich verdient hat."

"Ich würde dir raten, deinen Gastgeber mit mehr Respekt zu behandeln, du undankbarer Rüpel", sagte Lucius und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust - er löste sie jedoch sofort wieder, als der Freund mit einem Lachen auf ihn zuging und sie einander kurz umarmten.

"Ich wollte deiner Frau nur beweisen, was für ein mutiger Kerl ich bin, indem ich mich mit ihrem unbeugsamen und gefürchteten Ehemann anlege", lachte der Tränkemeister, bevor er zu seinem gewohnten Ernst zurückkehrte.

"Ich bin beeindruckt - von euch Beiden", beendete Narcissa den freundlichen Disput, der jedesmal ausgefochten wurde, wenn die beiden Männer in ihrer Gegenwart zusammentrafen.

Ein Blick zur Uhr zeigte Narcissa, dass es langsam Zeit wurde, die Elfen damit zu beauftragen, die Vorspeise zu servieren, während Lucius dem Gast einen Sherry aufdrängte.

"Luc, du weißt doch, dass ich kein Freund dieses Zeugs bin", wehrte der Gast ab und erntete einen verächtlichen Blick seines Gegenübers. "Du bist ein anstrengender Gast, Severus", sagte Lucius seufzend und stellte beide Gläser auf das Tablett zurück.

"Einer, für den ihr keine Umstände machen solltet, weil er es nicht wert ist", gab Severus knapp zurück.

Lucius lächelte ihn an und die Herablassung war aus seinem Blick verschwunden: "Du bist der einzige Gast, der direkt in unser Haus apparieren darf, wenn dir das nicht Beweis genug für unsere Wertschätzung ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter", mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs erneuerte er den Apparierschutz und sah Narcissa über seine Zuverlässigkeit lächeln.

Ein zartes Klopfen an der Tür erklang und Lucius sah überrascht zu Narcissa, die lautlos ein: "Martha", mit den Lippen formte. Einmal mehr wurde Lucius bewusst, wie schwer es für das Mädchen sein musste, zwischen den Welten hin- und herzuwechseln, und er ging selbst zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen. Marthas Gesicht war eine Maske, die in Nervosität erstarrt schien.

"Martha, schön, dass du uns Gesellschaft leistest", sagte er, ergriff ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Er hielt den Kontakt einen Moment länger als nötig und zwinkerte ihr kurz vertraulich zu, doch als er bemerkte, dass diese Geste dafür sorgte, dass das Mädchen tief errötete, wandte er sich zu Narcissa um und überließ seiner Frau die sichtlich nervöse Martha.

Während Narcissa ihr Bestes tat, um die junge Dame zu beruhigen, lenkte Lucius Severus ab, der überrascht wirkte, Martha jedoch ebenfalls hatte begrüßen wollen.

"Später", raunte er dem Freund zu, "lass ihr etwas Zeit, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass sie den Abend damit verbringen wird, dir direkt gegenüber zu sitzen."

"Ich dachte, du magst sie, Lucius. Warum quälst du sie dann?", fragte Severus belustigt.

"Ich möchte, dass sie die Angst vor dir ablegt", zischte er dem Dunkelhaarigen anklagend zu.

"Sie lernt gut - trotz der Angst", erwiderte Severus lapidar.

"Sie könnte sicher noch besser lernen, wenn sie sich etwas sicherer dir gegenüber fühlen würde."

"Hättest du mich nicht wenigstens vorwarnen können, dass das hier in eine Runde psychologische Streicheleinheiten ausartet?"

"Du sollst hier niemanden 'streicheln'. Es reicht, wenn du ein Mensch bist."

"Na, danke auch! Was glaubst du, was ich im Unterricht bin?"

"Ich weiß nicht...ich hörte so dies und das...hörte sich nach einem echten Ekelpaket an."

Severus schickte ihm ein vernichtendes Lächeln und drängte sich dann an ihm vorbei.

"Guten Abend, Miss White. Ich bin überrascht, Sie hier zu sehen. Wie ich hörte, werden wir uns den ganzen Abend lang unmittelbar gegenüber sitzen, Das ist eine nicht wirklich herbeigesehnte Situation, die wohl kaum Ihre Zustimmung findet, nicht wahr? Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie Ihr Missfallen zur Abwechslung einmal offen aussprechen, da Sie weder Punkteabzug noch Strafarbeit befürchten müssen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass unsere Gastgeber im Falle eines Einwandes Ihrerseits eine andere Sitzordnung anbieten können."

"Du hast gesagt, sie würde es überleben", raunte Narcissa Lucius vorwurfsvoll zu.

"Das wird sie auch, du wirst schon sehen", gab er ebenso leise, doch voller Überzeugung zurück.

Martha blickte ihrem Lehrer direkt in die Augen, wie Lucius es bereits von ihr kannte, wenn sie sich einer unangenehmen Situation ausgesetzt sah. Das Erstaunliche daran war die Tatsache, dass ihr Blick nie starr, sondern überaus lebendig und selbstsicher wirkte, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie alles andere als sicher in diesem Moment war.

"Sir...Professor Snape...ich habe gegen die Tischordnung nichts einzuwenden. Wenn Sie es jedoch bevorzugen, auf meinen Anblick zu verzichten, so werde ich Lucius gerne um eine Änderung der Sitzordnung bitten", sagte sie leise, doch absolut sicher.

"Lucius?", wiederholte Severus überrascht über Marthas Anrede für den Mann, dessen Position eigentlich eine gänzlich andere Anrede erfordert hätte. Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue als er Lucius anblickte.

"Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Nehmt bitte Platz", sagte der Blonde lediglich, Severus' Verblüffung ignorierend.

Der Tisch ließ sich magisch an die jeweilige Zahl der Gäste anpassen und so bot er zwar reichlich Platz für vier, jedoch war sichergestellt, dass sie einander nah genug saßen, um auch eine leisere Konversation zu führen. Martha stellte fest, dass sie Professor Snape tatsächlich noch nie über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg so nahe gewesen war und zudem gab es nicht vieles, auf das sie ihren Blick hätte richten können, ohne dass der Eindruck entstanden wäre, sie würde an die Wand hinter ihm starren.

Der Tränkemeister wirkte um einiges lockerer, als sie es bisher von ihm gewohnt war. Im Unterricht wirkte er derartig steif, dass sie den Eindruck gewonnen hatte, er hätte tatsächlich einen Stock im Arsch, wie eine ihrer Mitschülerinnen manchmal hinter vorgehaltener Hand kicherte.

Als die Suppe serviert wurde, griff Martha nach dem Löffel und bemerkte dann erst, dass sie die Serviette vergessen hatte. Sie legte den Löffel wieder auf den Tisch, griff nach dem stilvoll gefalteten Stück Stoff, und stieß dabei gegen den Teller, wodurch die Suppe in Aufruhr geriet und auf die Tischdecke schwappte.

Martha schloss für einen Moment die Augen und wünschte sich, irgendjemand würde sie auf der Stelle von hier wegholen - und sei es auch ein teenagerfressender Troll.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete war bereits eine Hauselfe dabei, die Tischdecke zu säubern. Professor Snapes Blick durchbohrte Martha geradezu und als er sie ansprach, glaubte sie sterben zu müssen.

"Miss White, im Tränkelabor hätten sie vielleicht mit solch ungeschicktem Verhalten bereits eine Katastrophe angerichtet. In diesem Falle jedoch ist es nur Suppe. Allerdings ist sie ausgezeichnet und vielleicht wäre es nicht unklug, sie lieber zu verzehren, als sie auf dem Tisch zu verteilen."

"Ich...nein...ja, Sir", stammelte Martha, positionierte die Serviette endlich, tauchte den Löffel in die Suppe und hob dann mit zittrigen Händen den Löffel zum Mund.

Ihr Lehrer sah sie unverwandt an und Martha spielte einen Moment mit dem Gedanken, aufzustehen und einfach fortzulaufen. Sie wusste jedoch, dass Lucius das alles andere als gutheißen würde - vermutlich würde er sie für so ein Benehmen sogar bestrafen. Und so sah Martha ihrem Professor in die Augen und plötzlich fragte sie einer Eingebung folgend: "Glauben Sie, dass es getrocknete Seidenwürzblätter sind, oder frische, mit denen die Suppe gewürzt ist?"

Lucius entging nicht, dass Severus über diesen Vorstoß überrascht und auch ein wenig vom Mut seiner Schülerin beeindruckt war.

"Ich vermute, dass es getrocknete sein müssten, obwohl der Geschmack auf frische schließen lässt. Jedoch erfordert es ein gutes Gespür, die Blätter zu dieser Jahreszeit ausfindig zu machen - vor allem in dieser Menge."

"Es sind frische", sagte Martha knapp und konzentrierte sich darauf, erneut den Löffel zum Mund zu führen, ohne den Inhalt dabei zu verschütten. Auch ihr Lehrer nahm noch einen Löffel Suppe, ehe er fragte: "Und was macht Sie da so sicher?"

"Ich habe die Blätter gesammelt", erwiderte sie schlicht.

Eine Augenbraue ihres Lehrers zog sich in die Höhe und schließlich sagte er: "Eine wirklich beeindruckende Leistung."

Martha sah ihn überrascht an, als wolle sie ergründen, ob er es ironisch gemeint hatte, doch als sie erkannte, dass es ein ernstgemeintes Lob war, erwiderte sie verlegen: "Meine Mutter sagte, dass sie gerne frische Seidenwürzblätter hätte, um die Suppe so schmackhaft wie möglich zuzubereiten. Ich war schon früh wach heute, und daher habe ich mich auf die Suche gemacht."

"Ihre Mutter?", fragte Severus und Lucius dankte seinem Freund stumm, dass er nicht preisgab, dass er über die Herkunft von Martha überaus genau Bescheid wusste.

"Ja, sie ist Köchin hier im Hause Malfoy", erwiderte Martha und neigte den Kopf, als ihr klar wurde, wie ungewöhnlich es war, dass sie mit den Herrschaften und diesem besonderen Gast gemeinsam an einem Tisch saß und die Speisen ihrer Mutter verzehrte.

"Dann scheint sie eine Meisterin ihres Faches zu sein", erwiderte der Tränkemeister.

"Danke, Sir, ich werde es ihr gerne ausrichten."

Einige Hauselfen entfernten die inzwischen leeren Teller und trugen eine Auswahl an Speisen auf, die keine Wünsche offen ließ.

Lucius ließ es sich nicht nehmen, den Wein selbst einzuschenken und auch Marthas Glas füllte er, wenngleich auch mit Saft.

Narcissa hatte derweil ein Gespräch mit dem Gast begonnen, und Martha war froh darüber, dass er nun nicht mehr seine geballte Aufmerksamkeit auf sie richtete. Lucius, der neben Martha saß, schickte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln und nahm dann ebenfalls an dem Gespräch teil.

Martha kam es merkwürdig vor, ihren gefürchteten Lehrer über andere Dinge sprechen zu hören, als über die perfekte Zubereitung eines Trankes oder die Wichtigkeit der peniblen Einhaltung irgendwelcher Regeln. Ja, sogar seine Stimme hörte sich hier, im Kreise seiner Freunde, irgendwie anders an.

Ganz allmählich begann Martha sich zu entspannen, während sie zuhörte, wie die Erwachsenen sich in entspannter Atmosphäre unterhielten. Als das Gespräch sich um Draco Malfoy zu drehen begann, bemerkte Martha, wie Lucius' Ton angespannter klang. Sie selbst hatte den Sohn des Hauses in mehr als schlechter Erinnerung und es machte sie wütend, dass Draco scheinbar alles daran gesetzt hatte, seinen Vater mit Nichtachtung zu strafen. Sie fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie jemand nur so undankbar sein konnte.

"Es wird sich alles wieder einrenken", sagte Narcissa und legte ihrem Mann eine Hand auf den Arm. Lucius machte eine Kopfbewegung, von der nicht ganz klar war, ob es ein Nicken oder ein Schütteln darstellte.

Um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, wandte der Hausherr sich Martha zu und fragte: "Wie sieht es mit deinen Zukunftsplänen aus, Martha, hast du schon eine Idee, welchen Beruf du ergreifen möchtest?"

Die Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich wieder auf sich spürend, erwiderte Martha leise: "Vielleicht werde ich Köchin, so wie meine Mutter."

"Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, Miss White", fuhr Severus sie an, "ein Mensch mit Ihrem Talent für Zaubertränke sollte höchstens zu seinem persönlichen Vergnügen kochen, aber gewiss nicht, um ein Dasein als Dienstbotin zu fristen!"

Es dauerte etwas, bis dieses hart ausgesprochene Lob in Marthas Geist Einlass fand.

"Aber Sir", erwiderte sie, "meine Mutter macht ihre Arbeit ausgesprochen gut, oder wollen Sie das etwa leugnen?"

Einen Moment lang sah Severus seine plötzlich so fordernde Schülerin überrascht an, dann antwortete er ruhig: "Nein, das leugne ich nicht. Sie kocht phantastisch. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich freuen würde, wenn Sie Ihre Chance nutzen, Miss White, und sich Ihrer Talente bewusst werden. Ich weiß auch um Ihre guten Noten in den anderen Fächern, und ich denke, dass Sie später eine recht große Auswahl haben werden, wenn Sie sich weiterhin so interessiert und fleißig mit dem Lehrstoff beschäftigen, wie Sie es in Zaubertränke tun."

Martha schluckte sichtbar und starrte ihren Lehrer mit großen Augen an. Lucius und Narcissa wechselten einen wissenden Blick, mischten sich jedoch in dieses Gespräch nicht ein, sondern schwiegen mit einem gegenseitigen Lächeln.

"Aber, Professor Snape...Sir...Sie lassen mich doch ständig nachsitzen, weil Sie unzufrieden mit mir sind. Ich mache so vieles falsch und...bin...ungeschickt."

Nun schnaubte Severus und schickte seiner Schülerin einen düsteren Blick. Unwirsch stieß er hervor: "Ich lasse Sie nachsitzen, damit Sie Zeit und Ruhe für Experimente haben, die im Klassenverband zu aufwändig und zu teuer wären. Allerdings haben Sie recht, dass es sehr ärgerlich ist, dass Sie scheinbar immer ausgerechnet dann dermaßen ungeschickt werden, dass so oft kostbare Zutaten verlorengehen. Das müssen Sie unbedingt in den Griff bekommen."

Martha nickte ihrem Lehrer ernst zu und sagte: "Das werde ich, Sir. Ich glaube, das sollte möglich sein."

"Wollen wir es hoffen", brummte Severus dunkel und ihm entging nicht, dass gerade genau das passiert war, was Lucius sich erhofft hatte. Martha hatte durch sein Lob endlich die Angst vor ihm verloren. Severus schickte dem Freund kurz ein ergebenes Lächeln und schüttelte dann resigniert mit dem Kopf, doch er musste zugeben, dass es vielleicht wirklich unklug war, so vielversprechende junge Menschen durch eine allzu harte Schule zu schicken. Nicht jeder war aus einem Holz geschnitzt wie Hermine Granger. Aber er musste zugeben, dass diese junge Frau dabei war, einen ähnlichen Platz in seinem Herzen zu beanspruchen, und er musste innerlich lachen, als er sah, wie glücklich sein blonder Freund darüber zu sein schien.

_Eins hab ich noch..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Liebe Leser, dies ist nochmal ein ziemlich langes Kapitel geworden. Ich wünsche euch nun viel Spaß mit dem letzten Teil dieser Geschichte und würde mich freuen, wenn ihr noch ein paar Minuten Zeit für eine Rückmeldung findet. _

_LG, Kira _

**7. Kapitel**

**Sieben Jahre später**

"Um wieviel Uhr triffst du dich mit Draco?", fragte Narcissa und steckte eine letzte blonde Locke kunstvoll nach oben, so dass ihre Frisur perfekt aussah.

Lucius vergrub sein Gesicht in der aufwändig frisierten Pracht und murmelte: "Gegen vier. Er wollte versuchen pünktlich hier zu sein, damit wir noch genug Zeit haben."

Narcissa sah ihren Mann im Spiegel vorwurfsvoll an, der durch seine ungestüme Annäherung dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die Hälfte der hochgesteckten Locken sich inzwischen wieder der Schwerkraft fügten.

Er verzog kurz schuldbewusst das Gesicht, dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und fragte: "Soll ich?"

"Untersteh dich! Das letzte mal habe ich geschlagene zwei Stunden gebraucht, um die Knoten wieder zu entfernen, die durch deinen Zauber entstanden sind."

"Mir mangelt es wohl etwas an Übung bei Frisurzaubern", murmelte er entschuldigend und steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg.

Dann griff er nach den Händen seiner Frau, die das von ihm angerichtete Chaos beseitigen wollten.

"Warte mal", raunte er, "jetzt ist ohnehin nicht mehr viel zu retten, da kommt es auf den Rest doch auch nicht mehr an."

Kaum hatte er zu ende gesprochen, beugte er sich zu Narcissa hinunter und küsste sie voller Leidenschaft. Nur wenige Minuten später räkelte sie sich unter seinen Händen im Bett, während er Millimeter um Millimeter ihres Körpers mit Küssen bedeckte. Narcissa schlang ihre nackten Beine um ihn und fragte sich einmal mehr, wie sie nach so vielen Ehejahren immer noch derart verrückt nacheinander sein konnten. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit fragte sie sich nicht mehr, sondern ließ es zu, dass Lucius ihren Kopf mit ganz anderen Gedanken füllte, die genauso aufregend wie verwegen waren. Und einzig woran sie dann noch dachte, war die Frage, welchen ihrer geheimen Wünsche er ihr heute erfüllen würde - und welchen seiner sie ihm erfüllen durfte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Was meinst du zu dem hier, Dad?"

Draco drehte sich etwas steif und breitete dabei die Arme ein wenig aus, den Blick hielt er, so lange wie der Augenkontakt es zuließ, auf seinen Vater gerichtet.

Lucius Malfoy saß auf der Couch, mit der der Herrenausstatter den Begleitpersonen seiner Kunden das bequeme Warten - und damit auch das wohlwollende Beraten - ermöglichen wollte.

"Der ist nicht schlecht. Aber der von vorhin saß besser."

"Aber dieser hier ist auch ganz gut, oder?"

Lucius runzelte einen Moment die Stirn, dann sagte er: "Um wie viel ist dieser Anzug billiger als der vorherige?"  
Draco wich seinem Blick kurz aus, dann sagte er: "Der andere kostet fast das Doppelte."

"Wir nehmen den anderen", entschied Lucius knapp.

Draco warf seinem Vater einen ungeduldigen Blick zu: "Ich möchte nicht, dass du das für mich entscheidest."

"Du hast gesagt, du möchtest nicht, dass ich für dich bezahle, bevor wir hierher kamen. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich mir eine...ich betone EINE Sache von dir verbieten lasse, wenn wir gemeinsam einkaufen gehen. Du hast mir nun verboten, die Entscheidung zu treffen, welchen der Anzüge du nimmst, also darf ich wieder für dich bezahlen...und deshalb nehmen wir diesen!", er bedeutete dem Verkäufer den Anzug einzupacken, der Draco wie angegossen gepasst hatte.

"Du wirst es nie begreifen, oder Dad?", fragte Draco und starrte seinen Vater kopfschüttelnd an, der sich wissentlich über seine Wünsche hinweggesetzt hatte.

"Du kannst unmöglich von mir verlangen, dass ich dich beraten soll und dann zusehe, wie du einen Anzug kaufst, der aussieht, als hättest du ihn von deinem zu großen Bruder geerbt."

"Ich wollte deine Meinung, aber ich wollte nicht, dass du für mich bezahlst."

"Gib es mir irgendwann zurück", sagte Lucius und schickte seinem Sohn einen warnenden Blick, der bedeutete, dass die Diskussion beendet war.

Dracos Stimme war jetzt sehr leise und er achtete darauf, dass niemand sie belauschen konnte: "Als Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums sollte ich mir wohl kaum etwas schenken lassen, das letztendlich mit dem Geld Voldemords bezahlt wurde."

"Es ist nicht SEIN Geld, es ist das meine - das UNSERE, Draco", erwiderte Lucius vor Wut zischend.

"Malfoygeld war schon immer Geld, bei dem, auf die ein oder andere Art, Voldemort seine Hand im Spiel hatte", sagte Draco herausfordernd.

Lucius schwieg. Er schwieg, bis sie das Geschäft verlassen hatten, und - nachdem er dem Verkäufer das Geld für den Anzug in bar ausgezahlt hatte - zum Manor appariert waren.

Dort angekommen, schenkte er sich einen Whisky ein und fixierte Draco eingehend.

Seine Stimme klang schließlich beinahe kraftlos, als er sagte: "Ich begreife nicht, was du von mir willst, Draco. Von dem Augenblick an, als du, nach deinem Kontaktabbruch damals, wieder mit mir in Verbindung getreten bist, lässt du keine Gelegenheit aus, um mir zu sagen, für wie verabscheuungswürdig du mich erachtest. Und dennoch scheint dir etwas daran zu liegen, dass wir uns sehen. Warum?"

Seit all den Jahren hatte Lucius endlich die Frage zu stellen gewagt, die ihn schon lange beschäftigte - und die er ebenso fürchtete auszusprechen, weil er ahnte, dass daraus ein endgültiger Bruch resultieren könnte.

"Weißt du, Dad", sagte Draco und goss sich ebenfalls einen Whisky ein, "die Antwort ist eigentlich einfach, und es ist wohl die gleiche, die erklären würde, aus welchem Grund dir scheinbar immer noch etwas an mir liegt, obwohl ich es dir wohl alles andere als leicht mache", Draco nahm einen Schluck Whiskey und sagte dann mit einem etwas unbeholfenen Lächeln: "Es liegt mir so viel an unserem Kontakt, weil ich dich liebe, Dad."

Es dauerte geraume Zeit, bis diese Worte in Lucius' Geist Eingang fanden. Es war so lange her, dass Draco diese Worte ihm gegenüber benutzt hatte - Draco musste noch ein Kind gewesen sein, als er seinem Vater gegenüber zuletzt solch tiefe Gefühle eingestanden hatte.

Ehe Lucius antworten konnte, fuhr Draco fort: "Du hast mir nie erzählt, was geschehen ist, nachdem ich beim Ministerium meine Stelle angenommen hatte."

"Was soll geschehen sein?"

Draco schickte seinem Vater ein ernstes Lächeln: "Dad, bitte...halte mich nicht für dumm. Ich glaube keine Sekunde lang, dass der Lord dir herzlich gratuliert hat, als klar wurde, dass ich nicht ihm folgen würde, sondern mich auf die Seite des Ministeriums schlage." Draco sah seinen Vater forschend an und schickte hinterher: "Immerhin sah es mal eine Zeitlang wohl so aus, als würde ich mich euch mit Freuden anschließen, bevor ich meine Meinung radikal änderte. Bitte sag es mir, Dad...was ist damals geschehen...mit dir?"

Lucius wollte im ersten Moment eine wegwerfende Geste machen, doch dann entschied er, seinen Sohn nicht zu belügen, denn zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit sprachen sie endlich wieder offen miteinander, und Offenheit und Lüge - auch wenn sie letztendlich zum Schutze des anderen diente - vertrugen sich nicht sonderlich gut miteinander. Und so antwortete er leise: "Er hat mir einige Privilegien entzogen."

"Was für Privilegien, Dad?"

"Das Privileg, mich von einigen Dingen fernzuhalten, die ich nicht durchführen wollte. Das Privileg einiges nicht sehen zu müssen, vor dem ich lieber die Augen verschlossen hatte. Es hatte sich so eingespielt, dass ich mich um die Finanzen kümmerte und ansonsten meine Hände aus den meisten Sachen heraushalten konnte."

"Er hat dich also gezwungen, Dinge zu tun...zur Strafe für mein Abspringen?"

"Er hätte mich vermutlich ohnehin früher oder später wieder mehr einbezogen."

Draco starrte seinen Vater jetzt regelrecht an, dann schluckte er.

"Es tut mir leid, Dad. Ich wollte dir niemals Schaden zufügen, ich wollte nur nicht so werden wie...", er verstummte abrupt.

"Nicht so wie ich", beendete Lucius kraftlos den Satz.

"Es tut mir leid, Dad", wiederholte Draco hilflos.

"Das muss es nicht. Ich habe mein Schicksal schon vor langer Zeit besiegelt, und ich bewundere dich dafür, dass du das deine wenden konntest...dafür hätte ich jeden Preis bezahlt."

"Zwingt er dich immer noch zu diesen Dingen?", fragte Draco so neutral wie möglich.

"Nein, es gibt genug jüngere Leute, die sich hervortun wollen und die diese Aufgaben mit mehr...Elan erfüllen, als ich es jemals konnte."

Einen Moment lang schwiegen beide, jeder in die eigenen Gedanken versunken.

"Draco", sagte Lucius schließlich und wartete, bis sein Sohn ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, "nicht unser ganzes Vermögen ist mit Voldemort verstrickt. Wie du weißt, habe ich bereits jede Menge Kapital geerbt. Dieses Geld hat nichts mit den Geschäften zu tun, die ich in den letzten Jahren abgewickelt habe. Ich habe es strickt herausgehalten und was immer du eines Tages tust, wenn das Erbe an dich übergeht, ich möchte, dass du eines bedenkst...ich habe vielleicht einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht, als ich mich damals dem Lord anschloss...aber ich habe für dieses Geld geblutet und gelitten...ich selbst, Draco...ich weiß nicht, ob es das in deinen Augen letztendlich reiner, oder sogar noch schmutziger und verachtenswerter macht...aber es ist nicht gestohlen, sondern hart erarbeitet...auch wenn dir manche der Quellen aus denen es stammt, nicht gefallen dürften. Aber gestohlen ist es nicht!", wiederholte er dann noch einmal nachdrücklich.

"Ich weiß, Dad...das hatte ich auch nicht vermutet", gab Draco leise zurück.

"Bleibst du zum Essen?", wechselte Lucius das Thema.

Sein Sohn schüttelte bedauernd mit dem Kopf: "Nein. Ich habe heute noch eine Verabredung mit einem Freund."

"Kenne ich ihn?"

"Nein, ich denke nicht. Und eigentlich ist er mehr ein Kollege, als ein Freund, daher sollten wir auch lieber nicht über ihn reden."

Lucius nickte verstehend. Draco legte viel Vorsicht an den Tag, wenn es um seine Arbeit beim Ministerium ging. Er hielt es für besser, seinen Vater sehr weiträumig nicht in Dinge einzuweihen, die für Voldemort auch nur ansatzweise interessant sein könnten und dies war ein Punkt, in dem sich Vater und Sohn uneingeschränkt einig waren.

"Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt aufbrechen...und Dad...danke für den Anzug."

Lucius nickte knapp und begleitete dann seinen Sohn zur Tür. Im Flur kam ihnen Martha entgegen. Die junge Frau trug ihr dunkles Haar zu einem unordentlichen Zopf gebunden und ihren Zauberstab

hatte sie hinter ihr rechtes Ohr geklemmt, während sie mehrere, schwer aussehende Bücher auf ihren Armen balancierte.

Als ihr Blick auf die beiden Männer fiel, huschte ein peinlich berührter Ausdruck über ihr Gesicht.

"Martha", grüßte Draco kalt und ging an ihr vorbei, ohne ihre Erwiderung abzuwarten.

Lucius runzelte kurz die Stirn, nahm Martha den Zauberstab vom Ohr und fragte seufzend: "Warum benutzt du keinen Schwebezauber für die Bücher?"

"Weil sie Professor Snape gehören, und er es mir strikt verboten hat, sie durch die Luft schweben zu lassen."

"Ja, das klingt nach Severus", erwiderte Lucius düster und machte dann eine Geste, die Martha bedeuten sollte, ihren Weg fortzusetzen. "Den bringe ich dir gleich mit", sagte er auf ihren Zauberstab deutend, "so wenig, wie Professor Snape schwebende Bücher mag, so wenig mag ich Zauberstäbe, die wie lästiges Stückgut behandelt werden."

Als Lucius wieder zu Draco aufgeschlossen hatte, fragte sein Sohn: "Wieso hat sie Bücher von Professor Snape? Sie ist doch längst auf der Uni."

"Er hat sie ihr geliehen, damit sie ihre Studien vorantreiben kann."

"Professor Snape verleiht seine Bücher?"

"Einigen wenigen", erwiderte Lucius.

"Dann ist sie wohl gut", Draco hatte es wie eine Frage klingen lassen.

"Ja, das ist sie", sagte Lucius und ahnte, was als nächstes kam.

"Du warst schon immer von ihr beeindruckt."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich dafür bei dir entschuldigen muss", sagte Lucius verärgert.

"Nein, Dad...das musst du nicht", damit kehrte Draco seinem Vater den Rücken und verließ das Haus.

Als Lucius sein Arbeitszimmer betrat, hatte Martha schon die Bücher in zwei Stapel aufgeteilt. Sie blätterte geschäftig in dem, das auf dem linken Stapel zuoberst lag.

Lucius reichte ihr ihren Zauberstab, den sie gedankenverloren wieder hinter ihr Ohr steckte. Als Lucius sich räusperte, zog sie ihn rasch dort weg und lächelte entschuldigend.

"Diese hier können zurück", sagte sie, als sie auf den rechten Stapel wies, "aber diese hier würde ich gerne noch etwas behalten. Meinst du, er würde sie mir noch etwas länger leihen?"

"Vielleicht wenn ich mit meinem Leben dafür bürge, dass ich sie gesehen habe und sie in gutem Zustand sind, und ich ihm verspreche, dass er sie auch genau so zurückbekommt, obwohl seine offizielle Verleihfrist bereits abgelaufen ist, die ohnehin nur deshalb in Frage kam, weil er sich sicher ist, dass du seiner Bücher würdig bist."

Martha sah ihn belustigt an und fragte dann: "Also fragst du ihn für mich?"

"Ja", erwiderte Lucius diesmal knapp.

"Okay", sagte Martha und blätterte bereits wieder in dem obersten Buch.

"Okay? Ist das alles?", fragte Lucius in gespielter Empörung.

"Nein, natürlich nicht - Danke!", sagte Martha und drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um.

Lucius schwieg und genoss ihren glücklichen Ausdruck, den er nur zu gerne als 'Bezahlung' annahm, dann sagte er schließlich: "Isst du mit mir und Narcissa zu Abend?"

Marthas Lächeln wich einem bedauernden Ausdruck.

"Ich möchte noch einiges aufarbeiten und dann möchte ich ja auch die Bücher so schnell wie möglich wieder zurückgeben können, deshalb werde ich mich wohl noch heute auf die Arbeit stürzen."

"Du lernst zu viel, Martha. Du hast immerhin Semesterferien - gönn dir auch ein wenig Ruhe, damit du neue Kraft sammeln kannst."

Martha lächelte ihn wiederum an und versuchte seine Sorgen zu vertreiben: "Ich ruhe mich auch aus. Mach dir keine Gedanken, Lucius."

"Was macht deine Mutter heute abend?", fragte er und hoffte, dass Martha es nicht als zu neugierig empfand, dass er sich erkundigte, was seine Köchin nach Dienstschluss tat.

Martha schickte ihm ein nachsichtiges Lächeln und sagte: "Sie und Martin gehen aus. Er möchte sie zum Tanzen überreden. Mama findet es noch zu früh...zum Tanzen", Martha verdrehte vielsagend die Augen, worauf Lucius lachen musste.

"Es ist lange her, dass sie eine Verabredung hatte, oder?"

"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie je eine hatte", sagte Martha nachdenklich.

"Nun, wie findest du diesen Martin?", fragte Lucius so neutral wie möglich.

"Er ist okay."

"Okay? Ist das alles?", wiederholte Lucius seine Frage von zuvor.

Martha lachte, dann sagte sie: "Er ist nett."

"Gut, das ist ein Anfang", brummte Lucius.

"Ich werde dann mal gehen, in Ordnung?", fragte Martha und Lucius begriff, dass sie immer noch um seine Erlaubnis bat, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.

"Ja, in Ordnung", erwiderte er daher ernst.

Martha griff sich den Stapel Bücher, den sie noch behalten wollte und er konnte sehen, wie sie den Impuls unterdrückte, den Zauberstab an gewohnter Stelle zu 'parken'. Als sie den Raum verlassen hatte, murmelte Lucius zu sich selbst: "Sie hat das für einen Scherz gehalten, dass ich Severus mit meinem Leben für seine Bücher bürgen muss...bin ich etwa ein Mann, der Scherze macht?" Seine Wände verweigerten vorsichtshalber die Antwort.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Draco wollte nicht zum Essen bleiben?", erkundigte sich Narcissa und Lucius merkte ihr an, wie enttäuscht sie darüber war.

"Er wollte sich heute Abend noch mit einem Kollegen treffen und lässt sich entschuldigen.

Narcissa nickte und er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie ein Seufzen unterdrückte.

Das Geräusch eines Schnabels, der gegen ein Fenster klopfte, erklang plötzlich.

Lucius stand auf und öffnete, damit die Eule durchs Fenster in den Raum gelangen konnte. Ohne zu zögern streckte das Tier sein Bein aus und ließ sich die Botschaft vom Fuß nehmen. Lucius entrollte das Papier, während er zum Tisch ging und ein Stück Brot der Eule vor die Füße warf. Sofort fiel der Vogel über das Futter her, griff es schließlich mit dem Schnabel und verließ das Zimmer eilig, bevor Lucius das Fenster wieder schloss. Während all dieser Zeit waren seine Augen über die Zeilen des Briefes gehuscht.

Als er sich wieder an den Tisch setzte steckte er die Botschaft scheinbar achtlos in die Tasche seines Gehrocks.

"Etwas Wichtiges?", fragte Narcissa zurückhaltend. Lucius brummte etwas, dann räusperte er sich. "Nein...ich habe einige Erkundigungen über Martin Durham eingeholt."

Narcissa schien nicht überrascht, sondern fragte lediglich: "Und, ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, das ist es. Er ist Zauberer. Reinblütig. Er hat seit Jahren die gleiche Arbeitsstelle und ist seit drei Jahren verwitwet."

"Und er trägt Theresa auf Händen", fügte Narcissa lächelnd hinzu.

"Wenn sie zu ihm zieht, werden wir wohl eine neue Köchin suchen müssen", sagte Lucius düster.

"Soweit sind die beiden noch nicht, Lucius. Außerdem, wer sagt dir, dass sie ihre Stellung bei uns nicht trotzdem behalten möchte?"

"Ich weiß nicht...ist nur so ein Gefühl", antwortete er vage. In seinen Gedanken wirbelte dunkel ein Gespräch an die Oberfläche, bei dem sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie nur wegen Martha auf Malfoy Manor wohnte - dass es niemals ihr eigener Wunsch gewesen war und stets hatte er im Hinterkopf behalten, dass sie eines Tages gehen würde, wenn Martha den Schutz von Malfoy Manor nicht mehr benötigen würde - nur dass Martha diesen Schutz schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr benötigte, und Theresa dennoch geblieben war, ließ jetzt die Hoffnung in ihm wachsen, dass Theresa ihre Stellung vielleicht tatsächlich nicht aufgeben würde.

Als sie das Essen beendet hatten, sagte Lucius: "Ich möchte noch nach Odin sehen. Er hat heute morgen vom Tier-Medi-Magier eine Mixtur verabreicht bekommen, die seinen Husten lindern sollte. Ich möchte gerne sehen, ob das Zeug sein Geld wert war."

Narcissa nickte und schenkte Lucius ein Lächeln. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Wallach nicht wieder genesen würde, doch die Hoffnung, dass das Pferd zumindest nicht leiden musste, veranlasste sie immer wieder dazu, den Tier-Medi-Magier nach Odin sehen zu lassen.

Lucius legte sich einen Mantel um und verließ das Haus. Er hatte keine Eile, denn die Nacht war sternenklar und der Mond ließ die Dunkelheit ein Stück weit weichen.

Als er zum Stall kam, stutzte er. Er vernahm ein Geräusch, das absolut nicht nach einem hustenden Pferd klang, sondern nach menschlichen Stimmen. Während er die Tür öffnete, erkannte er Marthas Stimme, die flehentliche Worte ausstieß. "Nein, nicht...nicht! Lass mich!"

Zuerst glaubte er, dass sie im Stall eingeschlafen sein müsse, den sie immer noch aufsuchte, um sich manchmal die Zeit zu vertreiben, und nun unter einem Albtraum litt. Doch dann erkannte er, dass sie von einem anderen Körper begraben wurde, der sie niederdrückte und obwohl sie ihn anflehte aufzuhören, war der Mann im Begriff, sich die Hose herunter zu ziehen.

Mit einem Satz war Lucius über dem Kerl, riss ihn mit einem Aufschrei von Martha und schleuderte ihn gegen die Stallwand. Die Pferde wurden unruhig und wieherten nervös, während Martha versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen und ihr Kleid zusammenhielt, das vorne komplett aufgeknöpft war. Lucius holte gerade zum Schlag aus, als Martha eine Kerze entflammte und er das Gesicht des Mannes erkannte, der Martha überfallen hatte. Die junge Frau rief: "Nein, Lucius! Lass ihn in Ruhe!", während der Unhold atemlos: "Vater - nicht", ausstieß. Im letzten Moment konnte Lucius seine Faust ablenken und schlug gegen das Holz der Stallwand, die unter der Wucht erzitterte.

"Verdammt! Was hat das zu bedeuten!?", brüllte Lucius und packte seinen Sohn am Kragen, während er sich zu Martha umwandte um zu sehen, ob es ihr gut ging. Sofort wandte er den Blick ab, als er ihre Brüste sah, die im Kerzenschein perfekt verführerisch glänzten und die das offene Kleid nicht zu verdecken vermochte.

"Es war nur ein Spiel, Lucius. Draco und ich sind...wir sind...Draco?", stieß Martha schließlich hilfesuchend hervor.

"Wir sind ein Paar, Dad", sagte Draco kurzatmig, weil Lucius ihn immer noch am Kragen gepackt hielt.

"Ein Spiel?", echote der Blonde fragend in Marthas Richtung gewandt, jedoch darauf bedacht, an ihr vorbeizusehen.

"Ja - ein Spiel. Es war dumm, es tut mir Leid, dass du glauben musstest, es wäre ernst...es ist nur...", erneut verstummte Martha.

"Es ist nur eine Phantasie, Dad. Ich habe nichts gegen ihren Willen getan."

Langsam begriff Lucius und ließ seinen Sohn aus dem eisernen Griff.

Er strich sich durchs Haar und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr seid ein Paar? Aber eben im Haus seid ihr doch noch aneinander vorbei gegangen, als könntet ihr noch nicht einmal den Anblick des anderen ertragen", sagte er dumpf.

"Wir wollten es noch nicht offenbaren", sagte Draco und sah seinem Vater direkt in die Augen, "wir wollten dieses Geheimnis so lange wie möglich auskosten. Martha hat recht, es war vielleicht dumm, aber...Dad...ich glaube, du verstehst es...oder täusche ich mich da?"

Lucius sah seinen Sohn forschend an und begriff, dass es jetzt an der Zeit war, einzusehen, dass der Apfel nicht weit vom Stamm fiel. Er selbst und Narcissa hatten stets Spiele gespielt und sich ihre gemeinsamen Geheimnisse geschaffen, um ihre Liebe so jung zu halten, wie sie bis heute war. Mit Sicherheit war es Draco nicht entgangen, dass seine Eltern bis heute ein reges sexuelles Interesse aneinander hatten und nun berief er sich auf eben diese Tatsache.

Lucius nickte kaum merklich und sagte: "Ich verstehe...und dennoch...seit wann läuft das zwischen euch?"

Martha hatte inzwischen ihr Kleid geschlossen und versuchte gerade das Heu aus ihren Haaren zu fischen, als sie sagte: "Wir sind schon seit gut einem Jahr ein Paar. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Lucius. Ich...weiß, dass ich...ich bin nicht die richtige in deinen Augen für Draco, das ist mir schon klar. Ich habe ihn gebeten, aus diesen Grunde nichts zu sagen."

Lucius wiederholte ihre Worte bekräftigend "Nicht die richtige...nein."

Martha nickte verstehend und senkte den Kopf: "Die Tochter einer Dienstbotin ist wohl kaum die Frau, die du dir für deinen Sohn gewünscht hast."

Sofort fiel Draco ein, bevor sein Vater antworten konnte: "Ich liebe Martha. Ich habe vor, sie zu heiraten, Dad. Du selbst hast einmal gesagt, dass die Liebe mich eines Tages dazu bringen würde, meine Meinung zu revidieren, und dass ich ohne sie nicht mehr werde leben wollen. Martha ist diese Liebe, und ich möchte nicht mehr ohne sie leben."

Lucius hörte die flammenden Liebeserklärungen seines Sohnes und spürte förmlich, wie dieser ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlug. Das machte ihn aus einem unerklärlichen Grund zornig.

"Und du hältst den Stall für den passenden Ort, für ein Liebesspiel?", herrschte Lucius seinen Sohn an.

"Nun...ich wollte nicht, dass Martha heimlich disapparieren muss...und ja...ich halte es für einen guten Ort."

"Wir beide hielten es für einen guten Ort", warf Martha ein, während ihre Wangen sich sichtbar röteten.

Lucius dachte an all die Stunden, die er früher hier mit Narcissa im Heu verbracht hatte, und sein Zorn verflog so schnell, wie er gekommen war, dennoch klang seine Stimme streng.

"Draco, dieses Versteckspiel hat von nun an ein Ende. Ich möchte, dass du deiner Mutter selbst von dieser Verbindung erzählst, und zwar umgehend!"

Lucius wandte sich nun zu Martha und sah sie einen Moment schweigend an. Wie sehr hatte sie sich verändert, seit er sie zum ersten mal hier im Stall erwischt hatte. Auch jetzt blickte sie ihn beinahe ängstlich an, doch aus dem Kind war eindeutig eine Frau geworden, und es wunderte ihn nicht, dass Draco sein Herz an sie verloren hatte.

"Martha, ich möchte, dass du deine Mutter ebenfalls informierst. Ich...wir müssen sehen, wie wir diese Sache regeln."

"Ich werde es ihr sagen, Lucius...aber...auch wenn ich weiß, dass die Verbindung nicht deine Zustimmung finden kann...ich liebe Draco...ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt", damit ging sie an ihm vorbei und für einen Moment schoben sich die Hände der Liebenden ineinander, bevor sie einander wieder freigaben, um Lucius Anweisungen Folge zu leisten.

Als Draco ebenfalls den Stall verlassen wollte, hielt Lucius ihn auf.

"Dad, du hast kein Recht, dich in unsere Beziehung einzumischen", sagte Draco, nachdem sein Vater ihn nur ansah und offensichtlich nicht über die Lippen brachte, was auch immer er ihm hatte sagen wollen.

Schließlich schüttelte Lucius den Kopf und sagte: "Geh jetzt zu deiner Mutter."

Zögerlich verließ Draco den Stall, und ließ seinen Vater zurück, von dessen innerem Kampf er zwar wusste, ihn jedoch nicht vollständig einordnen konnte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Du hast die Beiden im Stall erwischt?", fragte Narcissa und strich zärtlich durch Lucius' Haar.

Er knurrte bejahend.

Lucius lag auf dem Rücken, lang ausgestreckt, die Füße an den Knöcheln locker gekreuzt und blickte scheinbar gedankenverloren auf seine krummen Zehen, die durch einen Unfall in seiner Kindheit mehrfach gebrochen gewesen waren und von seinem Vater, der den Unfall dadurch verschuldet hatte, dass er seinem Sohn einen heißen Kessel zum Tragen gegeben hatte, mehr schlecht als recht auf die Schnelle geheilt worden waren. Abraxas Malfoy hatte nicht an die große Glocke hängen wollen, dass Lucius sich durch seine Schuld zuerst die Finger verbrannt, und schließlich den schweren Kessel auf seine eigenen Füße hatte fallen lassen, weil er ihn nicht länger hatte tragen können.

Natürlich hatte Abraxas seinen kleinen Sohn später bei einem Medimagier vorgestellt, doch waren die Brüche zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon durch unfachmännische Medi-Sprüche so schlecht verheilt, dass die einzige Option ein neuerliches Brechen sämtlicher Zehen gewesen wäre, und so kam es, dass der erwachsene Lucius Malfoy noch heute mit einer Mischung aus kindlicher Wut und Scham, aber inzwischen auch mit einer gewissen Portion Ergebenheit, auf seine Zehen blickte, von denen er, Narcissa gegenüber nur ein einziges mal leise behauptetet hatte, es seien die krummsten der ganzen Zaubererwelt und sie hätte unmöglich einen Mann mit hässlicheren Füßen heiraten können, als ihn.

Narcissa wusste um seine zwiespältigen Gefühle, um diesen wunden Punkt ihres sonst nahezu makellosen Gatten und es erfüllte sie mit tiefer Liebe, dass er schon lange nicht mehr versuchte, seine Zehen vor ihr zu verbergen, wie er es eine Zeitlang scheinbar zufällig getan hatte, indem er sie im Bett stets unter der Decke vergrub, die am Fußende lag.

"Das muss ein ganz schöner Schreck für die Beiden gewesen sein, als du da auf einmal aufgetaucht bist", sagte Narcissa.

"Für die Beiden? Für MICH war es ein Schreck", betonte er grummelig.

"Und in deinem Schrecken hättest du fast unseren Sohn niedergeschlagen", neckte Narcissa ihn.

"Das hat er dir erzählt?"

"Er hat mir auch erzählt, dass du glauben musstest, durchaus einen Grund dafür zu haben."

"Ich wurde eines Besseren belehrt", knirschte der Blonde und wackelte selbstironisch mit den Zehen.

Narcissa beugte sich zu ihrem Mann hinab und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Dann sagte sie leise: "Draco sagte, dass Martha glaubt, dass du die Verbindung nicht gutheißt. Sie macht sich Gedanken wegen ihrer Herkunft als Tochter einer Dienstbotin."

Einen Moment lang schwieg Lucius, dann sagte er: "Ich heiße die Beziehung in der Tat nicht gut - und du weißt, dass es nicht daran liegt, dass Martha die Tochter unserer Köchin ist."

Narcissa erhob sich etwas und sah ihrem Mann in die Augen.

"Du machst dir Gedanken, weil sie nicht reinblütig ist, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte bestätigend. "Draco muss es erfahren."

"Warum, Lucius? Glaubst du, es macht für ihn einen Unterschied? Sag es ihm, wenn du möchtest...aber du weißt dass er sie dennoch lieben wird...und ich möchte dich warnen...er wird es dir mehr als übel nehmen, wenn du ihre Abstammung als Grund ansiehst, warum er sie nicht lieben sollte. Du selbst hast sie immer geliebt, obwohl du wusstest, dass sie nicht reinblütig ist. Warum ist das in diesem Fall ein Problem für dich?"

Er erhob sich ebenfalls und funkelte Narcissa zornig an: "Du weißt verdammt genau, warum das jetzt einen Unterschied für mich macht! Er hat vor, sie zu heiraten!"

"Und dann würde sich unreines Blut in die Familie Malfoy mischen...ein Kind der Beiden würde die über Generationen bewahrte Reinheit besudeln, Lucius...ist es das?", fragte Narcissa herausfordernd.

"Ja!", schrie er, "JA! Wolltest du das hören? Genau das ist der Grund!"

"Niemand wüsste es, Lucius. Du selbst hast dafür gesorgt, dass es nie jemand erfährt, nicht einmal die Beiden selbst würden es je erfahren. Unser Stammbaum wäre so tadellos wie eh und je."

"Aber ICH wüsste es!", fuhr er sie an.

"Und das kannst du nicht zulassen. Du kannst es nicht zulassen, dass dein Sohn und das Mädchen, das du wie eine Tochter liebst, glücklich werden, weil es gegen deine Prinzipien verstoßen würde. Dann erklär es ihnen, Lucius! Du wirst sie beide verlieren, aber du hältst dich an den Malfoy-Kodex, wenn du ihnen reinen Wein einschenkst. Eine Entscheidung, die nur du treffen kannst."

Narcissa sah ihn ruhig aber eindringlich an.

"Ich habe noch zu Arbeiten", sagte Lucius plötzlich und verließ das Schlafzimmer so voller innerem Ärger und Aufruhr, wie er ihn lange nicht empfunden hatte.

Erst als er auf dem Flur stand, fiel ihm auf, dass er barfüßig und nur mit seinem Schlafanzug bekleidet war, doch Narcissa nach diesem unrühmlichen Abgang so schnell wieder unter die Augen zu treten, um vom Schlafzimmer aus ins Ankleidezimmer zu gelangen, war undenkbar. Und so machte er sich auf den Weg ins Bad, um sich wenigstens einen Morgenmantel überzuziehen, der dort am Haken hing und in ein Paar Badeschuhe zu schlüpfen, die er normalerweise niemals trug.

Auf dem Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer nahm er die Stimmen von Martha und Theresa wahr, die offensichtlich miteinander stritten. Er hörte die aufgeregte Stimme seiner Köchin und Martha, die eindeutig weinte und schluchzte. Lucius vergrub einen Moment lang das Gesicht in seinen Händen und atmete tief durch, als er die Hände wieder herunter nahm, lag eine tiefe Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick. Er betrat sein Arbeitszimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich, dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab vom Schreibtisch und versah den Raum mit einem Schallzauber, der die Stimmen von draußen fernhalten sollte. Dann setzte er sich über mehrere Aktenordner Dokumente, die sich mit den Statistiken der Umsatzzahlen und Kostenaufwendungen seit Bestehens von Mayer&Sons beschäftigten, damit ersichtlich wurde, ob eine Übernahme und Weiterführung des zum Kauf stehenden, finanziell kränkelnden Familienkonzerns lohnend sei, oder ob es besser wäre, die Firma nach einem eventuellen Erwerb in einzelne Bestandteile zu zerlegen, um sie gewinnbringend weiterzuverkaufen.

Lucius wusste, dass es dem Lord in diesem Falle weniger um einen ertragreichen Gewinn ging, als vielmehr um die Zerschlagung einer Firma, die immer wieder Projekte gefördert hatte, die ihm ein Dorn im Auge gewesen waren und die seinen Widersachern neues Kapital in ihrem Kampf gegen den Lord eingebracht hatten. Diese Übernahme war ein Racheakt, den Lucius mit Zahlen zu einem sinnvollen Geschäft küren sollte.

Als die Dämmerung einsetzte, verschwammen die Ziffern vor seinen Augen und er bemerkte, dass er in der letzten Stunde die gleiche Seite bereits dreimal bearbeitet hatte. Nur für einen Moment wollte er die Augen schließen, den Kopf nur ganz kurz auf den Dokumenten ruhen lassen - nur für einen Augenblick...

Lucius wurde von einem aufdringlichen Sonnenstrahl geweckt, der dem Träumenden derartig kraftvoll ins Gesicht geschienen hatte, dass dieser nach öffnen der Augen zuerst nur tanzende rote Flecken ausmachen konnte. Dementsprechend orientierungslos war der blonde Mann im ersten Moment.

Als er begriff, dass er tatsächlich über den Unterlagen eingeschlafen war, rieb er sich den schmerzenden Nacken und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er eindeutig zu alt für solche unkonventionellen Schlafgelegenheiten war.

Im Haus war es seltsam ruhig. Und dann erinnerte er sich an den Zauber, mit dem er die Welt da draußen ausgeschlossen hatte. Vielleicht ein Fehler, denn sonst hätte ihn bestimmt das ein oder andere Geräusch früher geweckt, und ihm wäre ein steifer Nacken erspart geblieben, den er nun mit der rechten Hand zu massieren versuchte. Er strafte den Ordner, der ein so gänzlich unbequemes Kissen abgegeben hatte, mit einem bösen Blick, zog den Morgenmantel enger und begab sich zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete, machte er einen erschreckten Schritt zurück, da Theresa unvermittelt mit erhobener Faust vor ihm stand und zum Schlag ausholte.

Sofort ließ die Köchin die Hand sinken und stammelte: "Verzeiht, Herr, ich klopfte bereits mehrfach an Eure Tür und begann mir Sorgen um Euch zu machen, da Eure Gattin sagte, ich würde Euch hier finden, doch als keine Antwort kam, fragte ich mich, ob mein Anklopfen vielleicht zu zaghaft gewesen war und wollte es erneut etwas kräftiger probieren."

Er räusperte sich und bemerkte, dass Theresa über den Gedanken erbleichte, ihren Herrn um ein Haar geschlagen zu haben. Überhaupt wirkte sie sehr verstört und ihm wurde klar, dass seine Garderobe ihren Teil dazu beitrug, und nun senkte sie den Kopf auch noch beschämt, was dazu führte, dass sie auf seine Hausschuhe sah, die seine Zehen ungeschützt ihrem Blick preisgaben. Einen Moment lang war er versucht, ihr die Tür wieder vor der Nase zuzuschlagen, doch dann entschied er sich für einen undurchdringlichen Blick, als er ihren überraschten sah.

"Was wolltest du von mir?", fragte er kalt.

Theresa biss sich auf die Lippe und nun erkannte man zweifellos, wessen Schoß Martha entsprungen war.

"Ich wollte Euch um eine Unterredung bitten", sagte sie knapp.

"Nun", sagte er zögerlich, "das wird sicher noch etwas Zeit haben."

Sie nickte sofort und wollte sich schon abwenden, als Martha im Flur auftauchte und auf sie zukam, wobei sie ihre Mutter eindeutig zornig fixierte.

"Lucius, ich muss dringend mit dir sprechen", sagte sie, bevor Theresa sie maßregeln konnte. Mit flehentlichem Blick betrachtete die junge Frau ihn, offenbar nicht einmal bemerkend, dass seine Garderobe für eine Unterredung höchst unpassend war.

Statt dessen wandte sich nun Theresa erneut an ihn und sagte in einer eigenartig klingenden Mischung aus Unterwürfigkeit und Beharrlichkeit: "Ich würde es doch vorziehen, sofort mit Euch zu sprechen, Herr."

"Lucius, bitte!", drängte Martha.

"Schluss jetzt!", sagte er entschieden und fügte dann an Martha gerichtet an: "Deine Mutter bat mich zuerst um ein Gespräch", damit machte er eine Geste, die Theresa bedeuten sollte, sein Arbeitszimmer zu betreten.

Diese betrat den Raum zielstrebig, um dann unentschlossen im Raum zu stehen, während er die Tür unter Marthas enttäuschtem Blick verschloss.

Lucius konnte förmlich spüren, wie nervös Theresa war und er ärgerte sich über so viel Wirrnis am frühen Tage.

Ohne ihr einen Sitzplatz anzubieten, begab er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und legte die Akten in einen Schrank, den er verschloss, bevor er sich auf seinem Stuhl niederließ.

"Was ist denn so unendlich dringlich, dass du mir nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gibst, mich vorher anzukleiden?"

"Verzeiht, Herr", stieß sie hervor.

"Ja, ja...ich verzeihe...sprich!"

Theresa holte tief Luft. "Ich habe ihr verboten, diese Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten, aber sie hört nicht auf mich. Sie möchte mit Euch sprechen und dafür sorgen, dass ich mich aus ihren Angelegenheiten heraus halte. Herr, sie begreift nicht...KANN nicht begreifen, warum sie Euren Sohn niemals heiraten kann. Heiraten...es ist absurd, aber sie sagt, dass sie vor Liebe weder ein noch aus weiß. Darum möchte ich Euch um etwas bitten."

Lucius hatte geradezu vor Augen, wie Martha um ihre Liebe zu Draco kämpfte. Wenn sie es mit der gleichen Kraft und Ausdauer tat, die sie beim Lernen an den Tag legte, dann würde nichts und niemand sie so schnell aufhalten können. Den gleichen Gedanken hatte wohl auch Theresa gehabt, denn sie fügte nun an: "Nehmt ihr die Erinnerung an ihre Liebe zu Eurem Sohn, Herr."

Es war, als hätte jemand in Lucius' Magen geschlagen, als Theresa ihre Bitte aussprach. Ein dumpfes Gefühl, das sich zu einem unterschwelligen Schmerz ausbreitete, der dafür sorgte, dass man das Verlangen hatte, sich auf der Stelle zu übergeben.

"Warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte er matt.

Theresa rang die Hände. "Weil das Geheimnis unserer Familie eine Verbindung zwischen den Beiden unmöglich macht. Martha hat, soweit es mir bekannt ist, niemals darüber nachgedacht, ob es einen Unterschied machen würde, wenn sie nicht reinblütig wäre...sie hielt sich seit jenem Tag stets dafür, doch sie sah es nie als Vorteil, den sie für erwähnenswert gehalten hätte. Wenn sie nun erfahren würde, dass sie von gemischtem Blute abstammt, dann würde sie sich jedoch selbst hassen...nicht, weil sie es als Schande empfinden würde, nicht reinblütig zu sein, sondern weil sie wüsste, dass dies zu der Unmöglichkeit ihrer Beziehung mit Eurem Sohn führt. Daher möchte ich Euch bitten, ihr die Erinnerung an ihre Liebe zu Master Malfoy Junior zu nehmen, und ihr damit den inneren Frieden wiederzugeben."

Theresa machte eine kleine Pause, dann sagte sie: "Herr, Martha ist wie von Sinnen. Ich habe sie zuvor niemals so erlebt. Wenn Euch etwas an ihr liegt, dann befreit sie von dem, was sie niemals wird haben können, damit sie nicht weiter leiden muss. Befreit sie von dieser Liebe ohne Zukunft."

"Das kann ich nicht", erwiderte Lucius, bevor er selbst wirklich über seine Antwort nachgedacht hatte.

"Aber ich habe doch gesehen, dass Ihr die Fähigkeit dazu besitzt. Bitte, Sir...in all den Jahren habe ich Euch nie um etwas gebeten...aber nun bitte ich Euch, tut es, um Martha den Schmerz der bevorstehenden Trennung zu nehmen."

"Mein Sohn liebt deine Tochter...soll ich ihm etwa auch die Erinnerung nehmen? Ich habe Martha damals das Wissen um ihre Herkunft genommen, weil es sonst uns alle hätte in Gefahr bringen können. Ich kann verstehen, dass du sie vor Leid bewahren möchtest, aber in diesem Falle habe ich einfach kein Recht dazu...versteh doch, Theresa."

Die Köchin sah ihren Herrn hilflos an, dann sagte sie leise: "Ich hoffte, ihr den Kummer ersparen zu können, aber Ihr habt Recht...Euer Sohn wird ebenso leiden. Ich bedaure es auch für ihn...und ich bitte Euch, mir zu vergeben, dass es überhaupt soweit kam."

"Dir vergeben?", fragte Lucius, "was hätte ich dir zu vergeben?"

Theresa senkte den Kopf: "Dass ich nicht in der Lage war, meiner Tochter zu vermitteln, dass sie trotz allem nicht auf einer Stufe mit Eurer Familie steht. Sie weiß es zwar, aber sie kann es oftmals wohl nicht so fühlen, weil die Verbindung zu Euch zu stark war. Vielleicht wäre es meine Aufgabe gewesen, ihr klarzumachen, dass Eure Zuneigung zu ihr, etwas so Kostbares ist, dass sie nicht damit rechnen darf, sie auf alle Zeit uneingeschränkt zu besitzen. Es wird Zeit für sie, sich in der Welt einzufinden, die die ihre ist."

"Meine Zuneigung ist ungebrochen - zu ihr...und die zu dir ebenso, Theresa. Ich kann dir deinen Wunsch dennoch nicht erfüllen, denn es wäre ein Unrecht, das Martha nicht verdient hat."

"Eine Liebe zu verlieren und darunter zu leiden, hat ebenfalls wohl niemand verdient", sagte Theresa matt, und Lucius wurde klar, dass sie in diesem Moment an ihren Mann dachte, der inzwischen bereits so lange verstorben war - und doch konnte auch ihre neue Liebe, Martin, nichts daran ändern, dass Theresas Herz auf Ewig dem Vater von Martha gehören würde.

"Ich danke Euch, Herr, dass Ihr mich angehört habt", sagte die Köchin und wandte sich zum Gehen. Lucius atmete tief bei dem Gedanken durch, dass Martha noch vor seiner Tür lauern würde, und ebenfalls auf ein Gespräch mit ihm brannte

Als Theresa das Zimmer verlassen hatte, dauerte es auch keine fünf Sekunden, bis es erneut klopfte. Lucius seufzte auf, dann gab er die Erlaubnis, einzutreten.

Martha sah verweint aus. Kaum stand sie ihm gegenüber, stieß sie erstickt hervor: "Mutter verlangt, dass ich meine Beziehung zu Draco sofort abbreche. Verlangst du das ebenso? Mit welchem Recht, Lucius?"

Er wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als sie ihm ins Wort fiel: "Es mag ja sein, dass ich die Tochter einer Dienstbotin bin. Aber was ist daran so schlimm? Macht mich das wirklich schlechter, als ein Mädchen aus einer angesehenen Familie? Meine Mutter ist gewissenhaft, pünktlich, zuverlässig, stets freundlich, zurückhaltend und fleißig..."

"Martha", fiel er ihr nun entschieden ins Wort, "du redest, als ginge es darum, dass ich deine Mutter einstellen soll...ich KENNE deine Mutter...und ich schätze sie außerordentlich."

"Und nur weil sie für dich arbeitet, darf ich Draco nicht lieben?"

"Es ist komplizierter."

Martha schüttelte den Kopf: "Dann erklär es mir!", forderte sie entschieden.

Lucius machte eine unwirsche Geste, und bot ihr damit einen Stuhl an. Die junge Frau setzte sich, beugte sich jedoch fordernd vor, so dass klar war, dass sie immer noch ungeduldig auf seine Antwort wartete.

"Martha, ich habe nicht vor, dir irgendetwas zu erklären", sagte er ruhig, "ich möchte, dass diese Beziehung sofort beendet wird, und das ist keine Bitte!"

Sie schien einen Moment lang wie betäubt, dass er tatsächlich ausgesprochen hatte, was sie schon so lange Zeit befürchtete.

Ihre Kiefer mahlten aufeinander, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die in ihren Augen brannten.

"Dann war alles nur geheuchelt - all die Jahre lang, hast du mir etwas vorgemacht. Und damit meine ich nicht nur meinen Stellenwert in deinem Leben...ich meine das, was du mir stets vorgelebt hast...wenn man dich ansieht, wenn man sieht, wie du handelst, dann glaubt man, dass Liebe das Wichtigste in deinem Leben sei. Es sieht so aus, als würdest du an ihr all dein Handeln orientieren. Die Menschen, außerhalb deines Hauses sprechen nicht gut von dir, Lucius...aber ich wusste es immer besser. Ich glaubte, es immer besser zu wissen."

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, aber er schwieg. Als er sie wieder öffnete, verließ Martha gerade sein Zimmer - zum ersten mal, seit er sich erinnern konnte, ging sie, ohne ihn zuvor um Erlaubnis zu bitten.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Den Tag hatte Lucius, nachdem er sich angekleidet hatte, von bleierner Müdigkeit umwölkt, in seinem Arbeitszimmer verbracht, ohne auch nur noch ein einziges mal in die Akten zu sehen, die seine Aufmerksamkeit über Gebühr strapaziert hätten. Es gab anderes, über das es nachzudenken galt.

Gegen Nachmittag hatte Narcissa ihm einen Besuch abgestattet und schweigend seine Schultern massiert, als könne sie selbst spüren, wie verkrampft er war. Er hatte ihre Berührungen genossen, als sie jedoch zu erzählen begann, dass Draco einen Brief für ihn abgegeben hätte, schmerzte plötzlich sein ganzer Körper und er ertrug die Massage keine Sekunde länger. Narcissa hatte ihm den Brief auf den Schreibtisch gelegt, und dann auf Lucius' Bitte hin sein Arbeitszimmer wieder verlassen.

Nun saß der blonde Mann da und hielt den Brief in den Händen, aus dessen jeder einzelnen Zeile ihn die Enttäuschung ansprang, die Draco ihm gegenüber empfand.

Lucius legte den Brief auf seinen Schreibtisch und erhob sich. Er trat zum Kamin und blickte in die Flammen. Dann stellte er über das Feuer die Verbindung her, von der er sich den nötigen Rückhalt für sein Handeln erhoffte. "Severus...hast du Zeit? Ich brauche jemanden, der meine neue Whiskylieferung zu würdigen weiß...und vielleicht jemandem zum Reden."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Du siehst furchtbar aus", sagte Severus, als er seinen Umhang ablegte. Lucius hatte den Gast in der Bibliothek empfangen und lächelte nun müde über diese ersten Worte seines Freundes.

Schweigend überreichte er Severus ein Glas Whisky, das auffällig hoch gefüllt war.

"Wie viel muss ich trinken, bevor du mit der Sprache rausrückst? Wenn du Wert darauf legst, dass ich hinterher möglichst wenig von dem weiß, was du mir erzählen möchtest, dann könnte ich mich bemühen, und das Glas auf Ex leeren", bot der Tränkemeister ironisch an.

Lucius stieß ein freudloses Schnauben hervor und erwiderte: "Nein, trink in Ruhe. Ich kann damit leben, dass du bei klarem Verstand bist, wenn du erfährst, was für ein Versager ich als Vater bin."

"Und dazu leistest du ausgerechnet bei mir Abbitte? Ich habe wohl kaum die besseren Qualitäten als Vater vorzuweisen", sagte Severus und schickte ein trockenes Lachen hinterher.

"Weißt du, ich wollte immer eine ganze Horde Kinder haben...und kann doch schon dem einen nicht gerecht werden."

"Ist das ein Kriterium für gute Vaterschaft, dem Kind gerecht werden zu müssen?", fragte Severus und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

"Nun, zumindest sollte man sein Kind nicht abgrundtief enttäuschen, oder?"

"Das kommt auf die Situation an, würde ich sagen. Wenn du übrigens weiter mit mir Ratespiele spielen möchtest, sollte ich wohl besser völlig auf Alkohol verzichten, bevor ich deinen kryptischen Andeutungen gar nicht mehr folgen kann, oder?"

Lucius nickte verstehend und bot Severus einen Platz vor dem Kamin an, bevor er sich selbst setzte.

"Draco liebt Martha...und Martha liebt Draco", sagte er dann düster. Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, während der Tränkemeister diese knapp formulierte Nachricht aufnahm, hinter der doch so viel mehr steckte.

"Oh...ich glaube ich verstehe...die Vergangenheit holt dich ein", erwiderte Severus und trank nun einen großen Schluck, womit er diese Neuigkeit scheinbar hinunterspülte, um sie besser verdauen zu können.

"Ich hätte damals nicht gedacht, dass die Änderung ihres Stammbaumes einmal mir selbst zur Falle werden könnte", sagte Lucius und drehte sein eigenes Glas in den Händen, ohne daraus zu trinken. Dann erzählte er dem Freund in Ruhe, was sich ereignet hatte.

"Also hast du diese Verbindung untersagt, damit dürfte sich das Problem eigentlich erledigt haben", sagte Severus lauernd, als Lucius geendet hatte.

Der Blonde lachte ironisch: "Sie werden sich einen Dreck darum scheren."

"Wenn du das weißt, warum hast du es dann verboten?"

"Damit nicht Offizielles daraus werden kann...jedenfalls nicht, wenn Draco nicht Gefahr laufen will, sein gesamtes Erbe zu verlieren."

"Woran ihm ohnehin nicht viel liegt, wie du weißt. Er sagte dir doch so etwas in der Art wie, er will nicht dein Geld, sondern deine Liebe, und nun steckt ihr in einer solchen Situation. Ich bewundere dich, Lucius."

Der Blonde sah seinen Freund irritiert an und wartete auf den Spott, der dieser Bemerkung folgen musste. Als er ausblieb, wagte er einen Vorstoß.

"Wofür bewunderst du mich? Für mein Talent, konsequent die Dinge in meinem Leben zu zerstören, die mir wichtig sind?"

"Nein, dafür, dass du nicht davor zurückschreckst dich selbst zu hinterfragen und dich zu zerfleischen, obwohl du niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig bist. Sieh dich an, Lucius", Severus machte eine umfassende Geste, "das alles hier ist dein. Du schwimmst im Geld. Du hast Ansehen bei Leuten, die wichtig sind. Die Leute die es nicht sind, fürchten dich, was dir Macht über sie verleiht. Du hast eine wundervolle Frau, von der andere Männer nicht einmal zu träumen wagen. Dein Aussehen könnte übler sein. Und dann hast du da noch diesen Sohn, der es geschafft hat, sich trotz deiner fragwürdigen Geschäfte und deines berüchtigten Malfoygeldes ein eigenes Leben aufzubauen, auf das du uneingeschränkt stolz sein kannst...und er liebt das Mädchen, das du selbst so sehr ins Herz geschlossen hast, dass du sogar bereit warst, mich um Hilfe zu bitten - was dir sicherlich enorm gegen den Strich gegangen ist - um sie zu schützen."

"Ich habe dich gerne um Hilfe gebeten", warf Lucius ein.

"Und willst du mich jetzt wieder um Hilfe bitten? Möchtest du einen Rat hören, Lucius?"

"Ja."

"Ich kann dir keinen geben."

"Toll, danke...du warst mir wirklich eine große Hilfe, Severus", sagte Lucius trocken.

"Aber ich kann dir eine Geschichte erzählen."

"Du? Seit wann erzählst du Geschichten?"

"Ich kann es auch lassen."

"Nein", sagte der Blonde schnell, "nein...erzähl!"

Severus räusperte sich und tatsächlich konnte Lucius ihm nun ansehen, dass es ihn Überwindung kostete, seine Ankündigung umzusetzen.

"Hermine Granger war schon immer ein Mensch, der mich vom ersten Augenblick an fasziniert hat. Sie war ein Kind, als sie nach Hogwarts kam...ein nerviges Gör, das seine Nase überall reinstecken musste und das nicht sonderlich beliebt war. Aber ich spürte, dass sie mehr für mich ist, als eine Schülerin, die ich unterrichte, weil es mein Job ist. Ich habe sie beobachtet - wollte, dass es ihr gut geht, wollte sie fördern, wollte sie motivieren...und ich tat nichts von alledem! Ich habe sogar dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich in meiner Gegenwart richtiggehend schlecht fühlte. Warum..? Die Antwort ist einfach...weil ich kein Vatertyp bin. Ich hätte mich nie darauf einlassen können, ihr soviel Macht über mich zu geben, indem sie um meine Gefühle weiß. Ich kann meine Gefühle ein wenig ausleben, indem ich heimlich Dinge für sie tue, aber es ist ziemlich unbefriedigend, wie ich zugeben muss. Doch stell dir nur mal vor, ich würde ihr jetzt, nach so vielen Jahren, gestehen, dass ich wie ein Vater für sie empfinde...Herrgott, sie hat mich sicher im gleichen Moment vergessen, als sie Hogwarts verließ! Du bist da wesentlich mutiger, Lucius...du hast Martha von Anfang an spüren lassen, dass sie dir wichtig ist. Und nur deshalb könnt ihr euch gegenseitig so weh tun."

"Das war die Geschichte?"

"Wie du selbst gesagt hast, ist es untypisch für mich, Geschichten zu erzählen...ja, das war sie."

"Was macht Granger jetzt?"

Severus lächelte über den Freund, der ihn in einer Mischung aus Interesse und diskreter Zurückhaltung ansah.

"Sie wird bald heiraten."

"Wen?"

"Ihren Chef."

"Sowas geht selten gut", merkte Lucius an.

"Sie leitet mehrere eigene Projekte, ohne die er einpacken könnte...ich glaube, er weiß, was er an ihr hat...in jeder Hinsicht."

"Woher willst du das wissen? Oder verlässt du dich neuerdings auf dein Gefühl?"

Severus lachte dunkel. "Dass sie weder hört noch sieht, dass ich an ihrem Leben teilnehme, heißt nicht, dass ich nicht Mittel und Wege kennen würde, die Informationen zu bekommen, die mir wichtig erscheinen."

"Und dennoch hast du nie herausbekommen, wer der Vater ihres Kindes ist?"

"Es gibt Dinge, die einfach ein Geheimnis bleiben sollten, weil sie für die Zukunft nicht relevant sind", erwiderte Severus und schickte dem Freund eines seiner seltenen Lächeln.

Lucius' Antwort bestand aus einem ernsten Nicken und er spürte, wie das tiefe Gefühl der Freundschaft ihn durchdrang, als er begriff, dass der Lehrer Snape auch durchaus subtile Methoden kannte, um seinem Gegenüber etwas deutlich zu machen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucius spürte, dass Narcissa noch wach war, als er sich neben sie ins Bett legte. Sie schien ihm jedoch Gelegenheit geben zu wollen, so zu tun, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt, um es ihm selbst zu überlassen, ob er nach der durchwachten Nacht und dem anstrengenden Tag noch ein Gespräch mit ihr führen wollte. Und so schloss er die Augen und genoss ihre Nähe, ohne sie zu berühren. Schließlich sagte er leise in die Dunkelheit hinein: "Ich werde morgen nach Gringotts gehen und das Denkarium holen. Es wird Zeit, Marthas Erinnerungen nicht länger zu verstecken und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie den richtigen Weg finden."

"Ich werde in deinem Arbeitszimmer auf dich warten, wenn du zurückkehrst", erwiderte sie leise, und er spürte, dass sie es vorziehen würde, wenn er nun schwieg.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Das Verlies in Gringotts, das die Geheimnisse der Malfoyfamilie barg, hatte Lucius schon von jeher ein Frösteln unter die Haut kriechen lassen. Als sein Vater ihn das erste mal mit hierher genommen hatte, war Abraxas düsterer Stimmung gewesen und hatte seinem eingeschüchterten Sohn keine Aufmerksamkeit gezollt, während er die Dinge an sich genommen hatte, von denen Lucius bis heute nicht wusste, warum sie von so großer Wichtigkeit gewesen waren, dass sein Vater nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, wie sein damals fünfjähriger Sohn wie erstarrt in der Ecke gestanden hatte, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Geister nicht auf sich zu ziehen, die er in den dunklen Gewölben vermutet hatte.

Heute wusste er, dass es hier keine wirklichen Geister gab, sondern nur die Geister der Vergangenheit, die jede Zaubererfamilie, die das nötige Geld dafür besaß, hier zu begraben versuchte.

Das Geld war es nur im seltensten Falle, von dem diejenigen, die hier ein Verlies besaßen, fürchteten, dass es in falsche Hände gelangen könnte - es gab hier Dinge, die eine Familie weitaus schneller in den Ruin führen konnte, wenn man sie ans Licht brachte, als wenn man ihr Gold und Schmuckstücke stahl.

Lucius verließ den Ort mit nur einem einzigen Gegenstand, den er selbst vor Jahren den Geheimnissen der Malfoys hinzugefügt hatte. Er verbarg das Denkarium, und erst als er die Türen von Gringotts hinter sich ins Schloss gleiten hörte, disapparierte er .

Narcissa erwartete ihn wie angekündigt in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Allein dieser Ort machte deutlich, dass sie seine Vorgehensweise als einen offiziellen Akt empfand, bei dem sie als Ehefrau zuvor alles gesagt hatte, was es zu sagen gab, und sich nun dem fügen würde, was ihr Gatte auch immer entschied.

Lucius holte das Denkarium hervor, zog seinen Zauberstab und entnahm seine eigenen Erinnerungen, die er mit bemüht neutralem Ausdruck wieder seinem Gedächtnis hinzufügte. Narcissa betrachtete ihn und erkannte seine Überzeugung, dass auch diese unangenehmen Erinnerungen zu seinem Leben dazugehörten und er diese Tatsache so emotionsfrei wie möglich hinzunehmen bereit war.

"Martha hatte mich um Erlaubnis gebeten, auf Kasseopeia zu reiten, um sich etwas abzulenken. Soll ich sie rufen?", fragte sie leise, als Lucius den Vorgang abgeschlossen hatte, und offensichtlich nur noch die Erinnerungen der inzwischen jungen Frau im Denkarium durcheinander wirbelten.

Er schüttelte knapp mit dem Kopf und starrte auf die wirbelnden Silberfäden.

"Nein...diese Erinnerungen haben für Martha keine Bedeutung...es mag eine Zeit gegeben haben, als sie von großer Wichtigkeit waren...so wichtig, dass ich sie ihr nehmen musste, um sie und uns zu schützen. Ich wollte sie jedoch nie an mich nehmen, um sie gegen sie zu verwenden. Für Martha haben diese Erinnerungen keinerlei Bedeutung...und für Draco ebensowenig. Ich glaubte, dass sie für mich eine Bedeutung hätten, weil ich die Malfoylinie schützen wollte. Doch es sind nicht die Ahnen, die man schützen muss, sondern die Lebenden. Draco hat es geschafft, sich aus dem Strudel loszureißen, der mich einst ein Todesser werden ließ. Er wird niemandem Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, ob sein Kind reinblütig ist, und er wird mich hassen, wenn ich ihm vor Augen führe, dass dies ein Problem für mich sein könnte. Ich würde mich selbst dafür hassen."

Er atmete tief durch und fuhr dann fort: "Indem ich diese Erinnerungen ein für allemal vernichte, gebe ich Draco und Martha die freie Wahl, ihre Zukunft miteinander zu gestalten, ohne ihnen Steine in den Weg zu legen, von denen ich der einzige bin, der überhaupt gewillt ist, darüber zu stolpern. Wenn ich die Erinnerungen zerstöre, bleibt alles so wie es bislang war, und wir sind weiterhin geschützt. Nur du wüsstest um die Wahrheit, Severus, ich und Theresa natürlich. Mir ist jetzt erst klar geworden, dass sie es stets wie eine Bedrohung aufgefasst haben muss, dass ich die Erinnerungen damals an mich nahm. Sie hat sofort reagiert und Martha jegliche Verbindung zu Draco verboten. Wenn ich ihr jetzt sage, dass die Erinnerungen zerstört sind...das wird nicht reichen...hol sie bitte her, Narcissa."

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis die beiden Frauen das Zimmer betraten und auf das Denkarium blickten.

Theresa erkannte den Gegenstand sofort wieder, in den ihr Master die Erinnerungen ihres Kindes damals abgelegt hatte.

Sie blickte auf die Silberfäden, die einen merkwürdig lockenden Tanz aufzuführen schienen.

Lucius forderte sie auf, näherzutreten und in die Erinnerungen einzutauchen. Theresa erblickte die verschiedenen Situationen, in denen das Kind Martha um ihre Muggelabstämmigkeit erfahren hatte. Als sie schließlich wieder auftauchte, sah Theresa ihren Herrn an und fragte mit schwacher Stimme: "Statt ihr die Erinnerungen an ihre Liebe zu nehmen, möchtet Ihr Martha also diese nun wiedergeben, damit sie selbst erkennt, wie unmöglich eine Verbindung zwischen ihr und Eurem Sohn ist."

"Nein, Theresa. Dies war nicht meine Absicht. Meine Absicht war dies hier."

Entschieden nahm Lucius seinen Zauberstab hoch, zielte auf die Erinnerungen und löschte sie mit einem einzigen mächtigen Blitz aus, der für einen Moment den ganzen Raum in gleißendes Licht tauchte.

Theresa sah Lucius mit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Herr, was hat das zu bedeuten?"

"Das bedeutet, dass ich Martha gerne eines Tages als Schwiegertochter in die Arme schließen würde. Sofern Draco und sie ihre Meinung nicht ändern und...sofern du einer Hochzeit deiner Tochter mit meinem Sohn zustimmen würdest."

Theresa sah zu Narcissa und als sie diese lächeln sah, blickte sie wieder zu Lucius Malfoy.

"Ich...Herr...Ja, Herr...ja...JA!", sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, als dieser letzte bejahende Schrei verklungen war, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, dieses ungebührliche Benehmen zu wiederholen.

"Wir sollten die Kinder informieren", sagte Narcissa und blickte auffordernd zu Lucius, der seine überglückliche Köchin mit einem Lächeln bedachte. Er musste sich erst räuspern, bevor er sprechen konnte.

"Ich möchte, dass wir heute Abend alle gemeinsam speisen. Nichts aufwändiges, Theresa...ich möchte, dass wir einfach beisammen sitzen, wenn die Kinder unsere Zustimmung bekommen."

"Martha wird überglücklich sein...und ich bin es ebenfalls. Ich werde pünktlich erscheinen, Herr", erwiderte die Köchin mit vor Freude glühenden Wangen.

Lucius' Stimme klang sanft, als er sagte: " Ich bin auch sehr glücklich, Theresa...und dies war das letzte 'Herr', das ich aus deinem Munde hören möchte, auch wenn ich hoffe, dass du uns nicht verlässt, falls du bald selbst zu heiraten gedenkst."

"Martin hat noch kein Wort über Heirat verloren, das wäre wohl noch zu früh, Herr...oh...wie soll ich Euch nennen, Sir?"

"Wie wäre es mit Lucius?"

"Ich werde mich bemühen, Herr."

Der Blonde lachte und nickte ergeben. "Es wird Zeit brauchen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es eines Tages völlig normal klingen wird", sagte er und sah zum Fenster hinaus.

Er konnte Martha sehen, die auf Kasseopeia über die Koppel ritt. Als die junge Frau sich über den Hals der Stute beugte, um dem Pferd etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, erkannte Lucius mit einem warmen Gefühl im Bauch, dass sie nach wie vor mit den Tieren redete, und er war glücklich darüber, dass Martha so oft bereit gewesen war, auch mit ihm zu sprechen.

Still hoffte er, dass dies auch in Zukunft der Fall sein würde - auch wenn er vielleicht im Vergleich zu den Pferden manchmal der schlechtere Zuhörer war.

**ENDE**


End file.
